Fight This Feeling
by nellieblake
Summary: Blake has been best friends with Charlie for as long as he can remember, but he's been keeping something from him; he is in love with Charlie's younger sister Nellie, who just so happens to be off limits to every guy at school, including him. Blellie, The Glee Project.
1. Introduction

He wasn't sure when it was that he realised his best friends sister was a girl and not just 'charlie's little sister'. The little sister that he had never paid much attention too, but before he knew it he was paying more attention than he should have been.

He had gone over it in his head so many times; but never could pin point the exact moment he started noticing her as something more than the girl they teased. Of course he always knew who she was; he had known her since they were toddlers but she was only ever 'Charlie's little Sister'.

He had thought it was when she started high school that he started noticing her. He would see her everywhere and catch glimpses of her long dark hair out of the corner of his eye and just stare at her as she laughed with her friends. He couldn't shake her and it only got worse over the years.

He never dared tell Charlie about his little 'crush'. He would kill him; Charlie was very protective of his sister. So he would just crush on her in silence, he would sometimes catch himself staring for a little too long and he thought he was caught, but luckily no one had ever mentioned it to him.

They were never close growing up, she didn't spend much time with Charlie, so whenever he was over their house he would only catch glimpses of her, but as she got older, she and Charlie grew closer and he would see more and more of her. When she was ten she would play fight with them and run around the woods with them, when she turned twelve she started playing video games and would help them play pranks on the neighbours. Soon enough they became much closer and now she treated him like her brother, much to his own dismay.

He didn't remember when he met her, but their mothers were friends when she was born so he presumed that he had known her since she was born, which was kind of weird when he thought about it. She used to call his mom 'Aunt Lisa' as a kid, they were like family, but they really weren't.

He remembered the day she started high school, she was so excited and as he and Charlie were quite popular for sophomore's they showed her the ropes and soon enough she was just as high as they were on the social ladder. Though she didn't hang with their friends, she had her own group that weren't popular for being on sports teams or for being Jerks and pushing kids around, but for being friendly to everyone.

He was a senior now and for the past three years he had liked her in secret, never telling a soul about it. He vowed he never would, he would stick it out until he graduated; he would suffer through watching her with other boys and silently watching her.


	2. Monday Mornings

Monday mornings. Blake hated them, mostly because he was still tired from the weekend and wanted an extra few hour's sleep, but his alarm would mock him and wake him up at 7am every morning, making sure he was up in time for school.

Blake groggily walked down the stairs and in the kitchen, his mom and brother already eating breakfast as he sat down at the kitchen table, immediately taking the jug of orange juice from the middle and pouring some into a spare glass.

"You look happy" Miles said, a smirk on his lips. Miles was two years older than Blake and in his second year of college, but was still living at home as he attended Ohio State.

Blake chose to ignore his brother and sipped his orange juice. A few minutes later the front door opened and Charlie walked in, his sister Nellie following behind. _Yes, that sister. _

"Hey man" Charlie said with a grin as he clapped Blake on the back. "Hope you don't mind if Nell rides with us today, she crashed her car Saturday night" He added as Blake looked up and noticed the irritated look on her face.

"Oh sweetheart! I hope you didn't get hurt!" Blake's mom Lisa spoke up quickly and rushed toward Nellie. Lisa was close friends with Charlie and Nellie's mom and treated them both like a part of the family seeing as their mother worked long hours because neither of their Father's were involved.

Yes, Nellie and Charlie had different Fathers, their mother was married to Charlie's Father for five years when they had Charlie, and then a year later she fell pregnant with another man's baby, she had been having an affair and Charlie's father left her alone with Charlie, he visited on Charlie's birthday and sometimes at Christmas, but that was it. Nellie's Father wasn't involved with Nellie at all; he never had been which was why Charlie was so protective over his sister. He felt like he had to be the man in her life as she didn't have a Father.

"I'm fine Lisa" Nellie replied with a small smile. "Can't say the same for my car though" She added, making Lisa chuckle.

"What happened?" Blake spoke up from the table, making himself noticed.

"She tried to jump a ditch" Charlie said, snorting slightly.

"Shut up!" Nellie exclaimed, hitting her brother on the arm. "I was driving too fast and missed the turn; I ended up in a ditch. But I'm fine" She explained, glaring at Charlie.

Blake couldn't help the smile that played on his lips as he stared at her. He still couldn't get over her beauty, she had always been beautiful of course, but after she cut of her long hair last year it seemed to magnify. He could see her face more and she just radiated beauty.

"Oh thank god" Lisa mumbled as she held her hand to her mouth in shock.

Nellie nodded and smiled at the older woman. Charlie was still smirking at the joke he had made, Miles had gotten bored of the conversation and Blake was mindlessly staring at her.

"Anyway, you kids should get going, it's gone eight" Lisa said, breaking the silence as she ushered the kids out of the house.

The car ride was silent as Charlie tried his best to finish his homework due in for today and Nellie was lining her eyes with mascara and eyeliner. It was the only make up she ever wore and Blake was sure she didn't even need that amount, but he never told her that of course.

As they pulled up to McKinley Blake saw the Football team waiting for him and Charlie next to the space that was reserved for Blake's jeep, he could also see Nellie's small group of friends stood by the parking spot where her car usually parked, a couple down from his which Charlie had reserved, but he didn't have a car. The seniors were the only grade that was able to reserve spots and Nellie had convinced Charlie to reserve one so she could use it.

Blake had hardly stopped his car as the back door swung open and Nellie skipped toward her friends happily, getting a few looks from the football team as she did. Everyone on the team knew who Nellie was, she wasn't only the captain's sister, but she was hot and friends with a lot of the cheerleaders.

"Remind me to tackle Maxfield extra hard today" Blake heard Charlie mumbled as he looked in the direction Charlie was looking and saw Maxfield staring at Nellie who was chatting with her friends not too far away.

"Will do" Blake replied, making a mental note to do the same. Everyone on the football team knew not to flirt with Nellie, well almost all of them, some of the guys that they weren't as close friends with still ignored the rules that Charlie had set up regarding his sister at the beginning of their Junior year when everyone started to _really _notice Nellie, but most of the guys treated her like their own little sister so it wasn't much of a problem.

The two jumped out of his jeep and headed toward the team, giving them high-fives and pats on the back in greeting. Blake couldn't help himself from gazing at Nellie as he heard her laugh, her laugh was infectious and he felt a small smile appear on his own face.

"Dude, let's go" Michael Weisman, one of Blake and Charlie's close friends commented and nodded toward the school. He had a knowing smirk on his face, but Blake ignored it as they followed the team into the school.

Nellie grinned as she reached her friends. She was immediately greeted with hugs and smiles from all of her friends.

"Why were you riding with Blake and your brother?" Lindsay asked excitedly. Nellie had known Lindsay since freshman year and they had been close ever since, they were complete opposites but it worked for them. Lindsay was extremely talkative and hyperactive, while Nellie was more reserved and kept to herself unless she was spoken too.

"Did she not tell you!?" Shanna exclaimed, eyes wide as she remembered the story her best friend had told her over the weekend. Shanna was Nellie's _best _friend, though she had many close friends, she and Shanna were always closest as they had known each other since Kindergarten.

"No! What happened!?" Lindsay exclaimed shocked, ignoring her boyfriends arm that wrapped around her.

"She crashed it!" Shanna exclaimed before Nellie could get a word in.

"What'd you do that for?" Lindsay asked confused as she finally took notice of her boyfriends arm and smiled up at him before turning back to Nellie and Shanna.

"I didn't mean too Linds" Nellie said, rolling her eyes at how dense Lindsay could be at times.

"No, she tried to jump the ditch" Damian smirked as he kissed Lindsay's cheek.

Nellie's eyes widened and she glared at her friend. "Stop talking to my brother!" She snapped.

"I didn't" Damian replied in his thick Irish accent. "I heard it from Abraham, who was told by Aylin who your brother obviously told" He explained, smirking as Nellie sent him another glare.

"Shut up Leprechaun" Nellie snapped as they made their way to their first period.


	3. Protective

Blake sat in the cafeteria that same afternoon, like he always did, but today was different. Usually, from his regular seat he could see Nellie sat a few tables down with her friends, but today she was missing and only her friends occupied the table.

"You're so obvious" Michael mumbled, making Blake flinch as he tried to feign confusion.

"What?"

"It's obvious you like Nellie" Michael said quietly so the rest of the team didn't hear. "I see you staring at her like all the time so don't lie" He added with a laugh. Michael had been friends with Blake since freshman year and they had become quick friends, He, Michael and Charlie were like the three musketeers, they were never apart for long. Michael was also close friends with Nellie seeing as how much time he spent with Charlie, but unlike Blake he wasn't hopelessly in love with his friend's sister.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mike" Blake replied, ignoring Michael's warning of lying.

"Then why can't you stop glancing at the door? Who you waiting so anxiously to walk in? Charlie?" Michael replied with a snort, laughing at his own joke.

"I could be" Blake replied shrugging and tried to pry his eyes away from the doors. Just as he managed the task his eyes snapped up when he saw her walk in, she was laughing. _Oh god, that laugh was going to be the death of him. _

"Stop denying it Bro, your face practically just lit up" Michael muttered, noticing the change in Blake.

"Shut up" Blake replied, glaring at his friend and went to eat some of his lunch, but he only managed to eat a chicken nugget before he heard _her. _And she was way closer than the table she usually sat at.

"What time do you guys finish practice?" She asked, sitting down in the spare seat that Charlie usually occupied next to Blake.

"Uh, 4:30" Blake replied, his heart rate quickening as she reached over and took one of his French fries, her arm grazing his own as she did so.

Nellie scrunched up her face for a second, which Blake found extremely cute and couldn't contain the smile he sent her way.

"Okay, well I'll just watch you guys practice" Nellie mumbled as she stole one of his chicken nuggets this time, Blake made no move to stop her though. "Anything is better than driving home with Lindsay" She added, shivering slightly as she thought of her friends reckless driving.

"Hey Nellie!" Nellie snapped her attention away from Blake and turned to the voice that called her name. "Catch!" She laughed as she caught the ball that Charlie had chucked her way.

"That was pathetic loser" Nellie laughed as she stood from the chair, resting one of her hands on Blake's shoulder as she leant toward him, holding the ball on her hip as she smirked at Charlie.

"Shut up" Charlie said as he reached them and took the ball out of Nellie's grasp.

"I'll see you guys later!" She said as she squeezed Blake's shoulder lightly, making his whole body hot before she ran off to her friends.

"What did she want?" Charlie asked, throwing the ball toward Michael who caught it swiftly.

"Wanted to know what time practice was over and to steal my food" Blake said with a chuckle as he realised she had managed to eat half the plate while he was busy gazing at her.

Nellie didn't watch much of the practice, she was too busy doodling lyrics and drawings in her notebook. The few times she looked up were when Charlie had basically body slammed Maxfield Camp to the floor and then a few minutes later Blake repeated the move. It went on a few times before the coach blew his whistle to shout at the two boys who were obviously ganging up on Maxfield.

Nellie just laughed at her brother and Blake; she knew why they were doing it but she would never tell them she knew. She had seen Maxfield looking at her in a more than friendly way that morning and had also seen Blake and Charlie glaring at him from Blake's Jeep. It actually made her smile seeing how protective not only her brother was, but Blake too.

Of course having two body guards wasn't always the best of things, sure it warned off the creeps, but it also warned of the guys that she actually liked.

_Come over Tonight? _

Nellie smiled as she looked down at her phone and saw the text from Adam, a college guy that she had met at a photo gallery opening. They hit it off instantly as they both loved art and photography, they had been meeting up every so often and texting almost all of the time and she was really starting to fall for him.

_Sure! I'll come over at 7 x_

She replied quickly and put her phone back into her pocket, thinking of a lie to tell her brother and mother. This was the only time she hated how over-protective her brother could be; when she actually liked a guy and she knew Charlie would scare him off if they ever met, so she had to lie.

Twenty minutes later and she was sat in the back seat of Blake's jeep, flicking through her phone as Blake and Charlie sat in the front in silence. She almost questioned the silence, but they both had angry looks on their faces as they left the locker rooms so she chose to ignore it, well, that was until Charlie turned around and grunted at her.

"Seriously Char, speak" Nellie snapped, and glared at her brother.

Charlie seemed to be thinking over his words as Nellie noticed him share a look with Blake before he spoke. "Did you hook up with Maxfield Camp over the summer?" He asked, his voice was soft but his eyes showed something completely different; anger.

"What!?" Nellie exclaimed loudly, completely shocked. "NO! Where the hell did you hear that!?" She was completely confused as she tried to make sense of why Charlie had this idea in his head. Maxfield was for sure cute, but he was a playboy and Nellie was too smart to fall for the act he had going on.

"Maxfield told the whole football team in the locker rooms" Blake said before Charlie could speak up. "Let's just say it didn't go down well" He added with a small chuckle. He felt himself able to joke after finding out it was a lie, but in the locker room he was the one to push Maxfield up against the lockers when he spoke about Nellie.

"Why the hell would he say that? I've hardly spoken to the creep!" Nellie exclaimed, still utterly confused at the whole situation.

"Well he seemed to think you'd done alot more than just spoke to him" Charlie mumbled, obviously still not believing her.

"I wouldn't touch him with a 10 foot pole Charlie! Believe me, if I'd have hooked up with him you'd know by now because I'd have contracted some sort of S.T.D" She said quickly, making her brother crack a small smile and Blake launch into a fit of laughter.

"Do you swear that you didn't even kiss him?"

"I swear on my life, he's disgusting" Nellie replied, staring him right in the eye.

That seemed to do it as Charlie turned back in his seat and turned the music up slightly.


	4. The First Secret

Blake let out a sigh as he leant his back against the wooden porch built around his house. He was sat on the steps, like he had been for the past two hours; just thinking. Thinking about everything, college, his friends, his family, Nellie, it frustrated him to no end that he couldn't seem to keep her out of his mind for five minutes.

Just as that thought crossed his mind a Mercedes pulled up outside the house next door. Charlie and Nellie's house. Blake looked over curiously, it was 1:30am, what was anyone doing coming over at that time? But the thought soon diminished as he saw Nellie climb out of the car, grinning as she leant into the window, he could just see her lips meet the mystery person in the car through the darkness.

He watched as she waved at him as he drove down their road and she turned toward her house, glancing around to make sure nobody was around, but she completely missed Blake sitting on his porch as she walked up to the dark house. Blake took this as his opportunity and walked over to the small fence separating their houses and leant against it.

"You're out late" He said softly. He saw her jump in surprise as he spoke and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Jesus" She muttered, holding a hand to her heart in shock. "What the hell are you doing out at this time of night!?" She exclaimed, only needing to take a few steps to reach the fence.

"I could ask you the same thing" Blake replied with a smirk, trying to cover the burning feeling in his stomach, he was sure it was jealousy at seeing her kissing another guy, he recognised it from the time he caught her making out with her ex boyfriend. "Does Charlie know you're out so late?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, and he's not going to" Nellie snapped, glaring at the boy she had grown up with. They weren't best friends, but they were definitely close.

"What makes you think I won't tell him?"

Nellie's glare intensified as she took another step toward the fence so they were nothing but the wood separating them from touching. "If you tell him about this, I'll tell him about the time you made out with Jenna Crane" She said, a smirk playing on her lips. Jenna was a senior when Blake and Charlie were in their sophomore year and Charlie had the biggest crush on her, Blake had vowed to stay away from her but at a party he had made out with her. He hadn't told Charlie, but Nellie had seen as the party was at one of her friend's older siblings.

Blake glared slightly, but he could see the cheeky smile behind her smirk and he relaxed slightly, trying to think of a good enough reply. "So, who was the guy?" He asked, changing the subject.

Nellie rolled her eyes, she was not about to let Blake mess this up for her. "That's not your business" She said and turned around, making her way into her house as quietly as she could.

Blake exhaled deeply as he tried to control his breathing. This was happening far too often for his own good; he knew he needed to get over his crush, but he couldn't shake the small brunette from his head. He wasn't sure he ever would and it scared the hell out of him.

Blake watched from his porch every night for the next few weeks and every night at around the same time he would see her climbing out of the car. He never made himself noticed after the first time, but he'd watch as she kissed the guy in the car and then would sneak back into her house. He felt like if Charlie didn't know what his sister was doing, it was his job to make sure she got home.

"Didn't see you come in last night" Blake said as he leant against the locker next to Nellie's.

He had stayed up all night sat on his porch waiting for her to come back. He had seen the Mercedes pick her up at about 7 and she hadn't returned. He kept convincing himself that he was staying up because he wanted to make sure she was safe, and sure, that was part of the reason but he would never admit to what his brain kept telling him.

That he was in love with her. It wasn't just a silly crush, he was full blown L-O-V-E inlove with his best friends' sister and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I stayed at a friend's" She mumbled in return and slammed her locker shut. It was then that he noticed her pale face and tired eyes.

"The guy with the Mercedes?" He asked, following her as she walked down the corridor.

"It's really none of your business Blake" She snapped, not glancing at him once.

"It is when what you're doing isn't good for you" Blake replied softly. The staying out all night and not getting enough sleep was obviously getting too her.

"Oh shut up Blake!" Nellie snapped as she stood dead in her tracks and turned to him angrily. "Stay the hell out of my business!" She yelled, making students stop and stare in the corridor.

Both Nellie and Blake were known around school so when drama kicked off with any popular kid, it was always super interesting for any bystanders.

"I'm just worried" Blake replied softly. She had struck a pain in his chest with her anger directed at him and he hated it. "I don't want you to get hurt. He looks way too old for you"

Nellie rolled her eyes angrily. "That's not up to you Blake" She said and turned away from him, making her way down the corridor.

"Maybe not, but what happens when Charlie finds out!?" Blake shouted down the corridor after her. He noticed her body flinch at what he said but she carried on down the corridor.

"When Charlie finds out what?" The voice made Blake jump as he turned and saw Charlie stood behind him, a grin on his confused face.

"Oh, uh-"Blake started. He wasn't really going to tell Charlie, even though he was his best friend he wouldn't do that too her. "Nellie's failing Chem" He said with a light chuckle.


	5. The Mess I Made

Nellie didn't ride with Blake and Charlie to and from school after Blake had pissed her off, she braved Lindsay's psycho driving and didn't speak a word to Blake. Everyone told her she was over reacting, well everyone being Lindsay and Shanna as they were the only two people other than Blake to know the real reason why she was pissed at him, she hadn't told Charlie, she had simply said 'Blake's a dick' when he had asked.

"I don't want to talk to him, he's a loser" Nellie mumbled for the fifth time that week. Shanna and Lindsay had been trying to get her to talk to Blake and see sense in the situation, but Nellie had always been stubborn.

"Nell, he's just looking out for you" Shanna said softly, repeating the same thing she had been saying to her best friend all week.

"I don't need looking out for" Nellie snapped, stabbing the food on her plate with a fork. "I'm not a child" She added, stabbing her food a little angrier.

"We know" Lindsay said quickly. "But, he's like your brother Nell, he wants to make sure you're okay"

Nellie looked up from her plate and glared at Lindsay. "But he's not my brother, so it's none of his business!"

Shanna and Lindsay glanced at each other, deciding to drop the subject. Neither had met Nellie's 'mystery guy' but they already knew he was trouble. He was four years older than her and that already was a sure sign that he was trouble, what 21 year old man wants to date a 17 year old? It baffled them both as to how Nellie, who was usually so smart and level headed, hadn't noticed how creepy he was.

* * *

Charlie was confused.

Last week everything was just how it always was, Nellie was her usual, bubbly, happy self and then this week it was all different. She was moody all of the time, and she was pissed at Blake for some reason he didn't understand.

He looked over at his sister in the cafeteria who had the same pissed off look on her face that she had all week and then to his best friend who was talking to Michael and Aylin, though he could tell he wasn't as involved in the conversation as he usually was.

He was confused and he needed to figure out what was going on.

"Hey Blake" Charlie spoke up, and Blake turned to him.

"Yeah?" Blake looked at Charlie, his eyebrows raised.

"I need you to tell me why Nellie is so pissed at you. I don't get it" Charlie said, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion as he spoke.

"I told you man" Blake said, letting out a soft chuckle that didn't reach his eyes. "She's pissed that I told you about her failing chem and we all know how to stubborn she can be" He explained, trying his best to be convincing in his lie.

Blake had always hated lying, especially to Charlie, but Nellie's secret was not for him to tell. No matter how much he wanted too.

* * *

"Wanna come to the diner with us tonight?"

Nellie turned away from her locker and shut it before she shook her head at Shanna. "I can't, Adam wants me to come over" She replied, as they walked down the corridors.

"C'mon! Just for a little while, we're going at 5:30 so he can pick you up at like 8 or something!" Shanna said, trying to persuade her friend to come.

"I don't know" Nellie mumbled, biting her lip. Adam didn't like when their plans changed.

"We haven't hung out with everyone in ages! It'll be no fun without you there!" Shanna tried again, hoping Nellie would change her mind.

"Fineeeee" Nellie exclaimed loudly, making Shanna giggle. "I'll come!" She added happily, a smile on her own face.

"Yay! I'll tell everyone you're in!" Shanna replied with a wide grin as she pulled her phone out of her bag and started tapping.

"Who is actually coming?" Nellie asked as they walked out of the school and toward Lindsay's convertible that was waiting for them.

"Lindsay, Abraham, Damian, Marissa and Cameron" Shanna mumbled as she typed away on her phone, letting Nellie pull her through the crowd of students as she didn't look up from what she was writing.

"Just like old times" Nellie said quietly and smiled to herself as they reached Lindsay.

* * *

Nellie climbed out of Lindsay's car and made her way into the local diner that all the teenager's in their small town hung out in Friday and Saturday nights, Shanna and Lindsay in tow.

"Nell! Wasn't expecting you to be here!" Abraham exclaimed as the three girls entered the diner and were immediately greeted by their friends.

"I text you Abraham" Shanna mumbled, glaring at him slightly.

"Dropped my phone in the bath last night" Abraham replied, waving his hand dismissing Shanna's glare.

The group sat down at a booth and ordered some food and drinks, mostly fries and milkshakes, as they chatted and joked with each other.

"So Nell, when do we get to meet the mystery boyfriend?" Marissa asked, as she pushed away her leftover fries and grinned at Nellie.

"Uh, I don't know" Nellie mumbled in reply.

"C'mon! You've gotta let us meet him!" Abraham exclaimed excitedly.

"He doesn't really like high school kids" Nellie mumbled.

"He likes you plenty" Lindsay said with a giggle, earning a slap on the arm from Nellie.

"Yeah, but I'm his girlfriend. Maybe if I ask him you can meet him tonight" She said, still glaring at Lindsay.

"He's a senior in college right?" Damian spoke up and Nellie nodded her head in reply. "No offense, but why is he with you? You're 17"

"Say's he likes younger girls" Nellie shrugged her shoulders and sipped her drink.

Damian glanced at Cameron, both of them looking weary and then back to the girls and Abraham who didn't seem to flinch at the statement, they had obviously already been filled in on the situation.

"I'm surprised you're allowed to date him" Cameron said with a chuckle. "You know with Charlie being so.. _Charlie" _He added when Nellie looked up at him.

"What Charlie doesn't know won't hurt him" Nellie replied with a smirk, throwing a fry in Cameron's direction.

* * *

Blake walked into the diner, Michael and Samuel following. They sat in their regular booth and he immediately spotted her with her friends; laughing and chatting with them, her voice was unmistakable.

"Hey Nellie!" Samuel called out across the diner; Blake tried to hide himself behind Samuel as Nellie turned around when she heard her name. "Where's your brother tonight?" Samuel asked which Nellie just shrugged and turned back to her friends.

"So, when are you gonna tell us what Nellie is so pissed at you for?" Michael asked and the two boys turned to look at Blake.

"It's nothing. She's over it now" Blake replied, shrugging his shoulders as he looked across the diner at Nellie.

"You're such a bad liar man" Samuel said with a chuckle and slapped Blake on the back.

Blake was about to reply when he noticed Nellie get up, her phone to her ear. As she walked past their booth he caught part of her conversation.

"_Babe.. Sorry.. Diner.. Forgot.. Outside" _

Blake felt his anger bubbling in the pit of stomach just at the thought of her still being with the guy. He was about to get up and follow her out when Damian and Cameron walked toward them, Damian was on the football team, but Cameron was just one of Nellie's friends.

"Hey Blake can we talk for a sec" Damian said, a worried look on his face and Blake immediately stood up, following the two boys out of the diner.

"So what's up?" Blake asked as they were stood by the main entrance. He couldn't see Nellie, but was sure she was around somewhere so he kept his eyes peeled for her.

"It's about Nellie" Cameron said nervously.

"Nellie?" Blake looked confused at the two boys. "What about her?"

"Well she's seeing this guy and-" Damian started, only to be cut off by Blake.

"Look guys, I'm not Charlie. If you're worried about her you should talk to him about it" Blake replied, and was about to walked back into the diner but Damian stopped him.

"We can't talk to Charlie, she'll skin us alive and you're like a brother to her so we thought you could talk some sense into her" Damian said, his Irish accent heightened at some points.

Blake let out a long sigh, and shook his head. "Look, I've tried talking some sense into her okay? But we all know how stubborn she is, she won't listen" He explained, a weary look on his face.

"Wait, you know about the boyfriend?" Cameron asked, obviously shocked. "Have you met him!?" He exclaimed quickly.

Blake shook his head in reply. "All I've seen is her getting in and out of his car at nights. I don't know much about him" He said softly, and shook his head again. "Look guys I can-"

"Do you know that he is 21!?" Cameron exclaimed. "He has to be a creep if he's sleeping with a 17 year old!"

Blake was shocked to say the least. Of course he didn't know that and he didn't know she was sleeping with him either; well he didn't want to admit to himself that she was anyway.

"She's sleeping with him?" Blake looked almost hurt at her actions. He knew he shouldn't be; he wasn't dating her, he didn't mean anything to her, but it hurt because he wanted to be the guy.

"Well, not yet but apparently tonight's you know, _The Night_" Damian replied and nodded his head. "He sounds like such a creep Blake" He added, his voice a little softer.

"Yeah" Blake squinted his eyes together as he looked across the parking lot and saw them.

They were kissing; his hands all over her small body as she was pinned against the car, his jealousy was getting the better of him as thoughts of tackling the guy to the floor passed through his mind. So he turned away from the scene just as the two got into the Mercedes.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Cameron asked, bewildered that Blake was letting Nellie leave with the guy.

"She's not my sister, nothing I can do about it. Ring Charlie" Blake shrugged and walked to his own car, not bothering to say goodbye to his friends.


	6. Blake To The Rescue

Blake drove through the streets, he had decided to go home, too angry and jealous to hang out with his friends, but he wasn't headed in the direction of his house, he was going the opposite direction as his body seemed to be controlling him rather than his brain.

He was following the Mercedes.

He was blaming his actions on the fact that he was jealous. He didn't want to be jealous, he wanted to be able to be around Nellie like when they were younger, when she would play in the mud and climb trees with them, when he felt nothing but friendship toward the younger girl.

He wanted his crush to go away; it confused him to no end why he still had a petty crush on the girl. It wasn't as though she was the only girl he had crushed on or liked, he'd had girlfriends throughout the past three years of high school, but they had never stuck for too long, especially when Nellie arrived at the school. He had only had a few girlfriends since his sophomore year, some lasted a few weeks or a month, only one had stuck around for seven months; that was in his junior year and he actually thought he had gotten over his crush on Nellie, but after they broke up, the crush came back full force.

He pulled his Jeep over across the road from where the Mercedes had stopped. He didn't recognise the area they were in, it looked like a dive but he wasn't paying much attention to the area they were in as he watched Nellie climb out of the car and walk up to a small house.

Blake glared across the road at the guy that was guiding Nellie down the path; he was looking around, as if he thought somebody was watching them. Blake watched as the guy opened the door and the two of them walked in.

He looked sketchy, that was for sure. What kind of college guy can afford to drive a Mercedes but lives in a shitty part of town? Not to mention he looked like a 30 year old.

He didn't want to get out of his car, he didn't want to cross the road and he certainly didn't want to knock on the door, but he couldn't help himself when more people started entering the house over the next half an hour. Before he knew what he was doing he found himself in front of the open door as a guy that looked like he just rolled out of a ditch looking at him, laughing.

* * *

"I said I was sorry, okay?" Nellie repeated, letting out a deep breath as she let her head fall back on the small couch. "My friends wanted to hang out and I forgot to call" She mumbled and looked across the room at Adam was stood in front of his bed, glaring at the younger girl.

"I wanted to hang out with you. We had plans before you made them with your friends" Adam snapped, making Nellie flinch slightly.

"I know and I said I was sorry!" Nellie snapped back, standing up from the couch and glaring back at him, getting frustrated at the situation.

Adam frowned at her, his eyes slitting more if that was even possible. Nellie wanted to hide in the corner, his stare was that intense but she never backed down, she wouldn't. So when she watched Adam step toward her, she still didn't move, keeping her glare on his.

"Stupid girl" Adam mumbled and Nellie watched in shock as he raised his hand and slapped her. She still didn't back down, not even when the pain felt like her cheek was on fire, she still glared at him. So when Adam stepped forward again, this time closer, she expected pain but instead he leant down and kissed her roughly as his hands squeezed her waist tightly.

"Adam, No!" She snapped and pushed him away as best she could.

"I thought this was what you wanted? You've been desperate for it since we met" He mumbled and tried kissing her again, but she moved away, trying to break free of his grasp that only hardened as she tried to move. She could feel his fingers squeezing the skin through her clothing and she tried her hardest to break his grip, but he wouldn't let go as his lips went for her neck.

"Seriously, I'll call the cops!" She exclaimed, feeling tears building up in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry, no matter how scared she was.

"Shut up" Adam growled as he pulled her body closer and unbuttoned her shorts.

"Get the fuck off me!" She exclaimed angrily, scratching at his arms, but he was too strong and managed to hold both of her wrists in one of his hands.

* * *

"Hi, uh is Nellie here?" Blake looked at the guy that was laughing at him. He was obviously high.

"Nellie?" The boy laughed again. "Is that the clown?" He laughed at himself and stumbled away from the front door, leaving Blake outside.

"Thanks for the help" Blake mumbled to himself and walked into the house. As he glanced around the open plan living room, it was full of what he assumed were college kids, drinking and dancing.

"Did you say you were looking for Nellie?" A girl approached him, she looked to be sober so Blake took his chances and nodded. "She the high school girl that Adam's been seeing?" She asked a small smile on her face.

"Uh, I don't know what his name is, but she's here somewhere" Blake replied, glancing around the room nervously.

"Well, if you're talking about the same girl that I'm thinking of, she went down the hall with Adam" The girl explained, her smile still on her face. "I'd take her home if I were you, this isn't a place for kids" The girl added and walked off after pointing down the hall to where a few doors lined the walls.

Blake nodded his head in thanks and walked down the hall. He could still hear the music coming from the living room and the chatter, but he could hear Nellie. He could hear her pleas as he got closer to the door.


	7. Something New

"_Get the fuck off me!" _Her voice sounded from the door Blake was stood outside and without hesitation hr burst through the door.

"Get out of here, we're busy!" Adam grumbled angrily as he saw Blake stood in the doorway, but didn't let go of Nellie.

"Blake!? What the hell are you doing here!?" Nellie exclaimed, obviously shocked.

Blake looked shocked as he saw her in his arms, he could see the tears in her eyes and could see how angry Adam was and it didn't take long for him to realise what was going on.

"Nellie needs to come with me" Blake said, anger evident in his voice and stepped toward the two.

Adam scoffed as he let go of Nellie and she almost fell to the floor, but she held herself up, almost out of principle. Nobody was going to see her break down, but she stepped as far away from Adam as she could and slowly inching her way to Blake.

"This one of your little friends Nellie?" Adam asked, smirking at Blake and glanced toward Nellie.

"My brother's friend" Nellie mumbled in reply. She felt humiliated, she had never cowered into a corner because of someone, and she had never felt so weak and scared.

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but she's staying here kid" Adam snapped and stepped toward Blake.

"I don't think so" Blake replied just as angry. It surprised Nellie that Blake was so fearless, of course she knew he was strong, he got into many fights throughout the time she knew him, but Adam was stronger and scarier.

"What do you think Nellie? Tell your little friend to go home" He smirked at the younger girl, expecting her to stay.

Nellie was silent for a few minutes, she so badly wanted to leave with Blake, but if she tried to leave she knew Adam would end up killing Blake and though she had been pissed at Blake all week, she wouldn't let that happen to him. Even if she was scared shitless of Adam right now.

"Adam, leave the poor kids alone" A voice pulled Nellie from her thoughts before she could speak up.

Blake turned his head to the door where the girl he had talked to before was stood, with her hands on her hips and glaring at Adam.

"C'mon, off you go" The girl muttered and ushered Blake and Nellie out of the room. Adam didn't move a muscle as the girl glared at him.

Nellie looked at the girl hesitantly but followed Blake out of the room.

The car ride was silent.

Nellie didn't dare speak up, she could practically see the anger radiating from Blake, and so she stayed silent, hoping that Blake would be the first to speak.

It wasn't for another ten minutes when Blake pulled the car up at a petrol garage and he turned to her, all his anger diminishing when he saw the look on her face. She looked so young, so vulnerable and the look in her eye almost killed him right there and then.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, turning off the engine to his jeep.

Nellie sighed and turned away from him, not wanting him to see her in this state.

"Nellie, look at me" He whispered through the silence, and she slowly turned and looked at him. That was when he saw it, the red mark on her face that was slowly turning into a bruise on her cheek bone. "Nellie did he hit you?" He exclaimed as his eyes widened. How had he not noticed that before?

"I'm fine. Just take me home" She replied, her voice a lot harsher than she anticipated it to be and turned away from him again.

Blake rolled his eyes at her attitude. Of course she was still pissed at him for what happened last week. "Seriously, Nellie?" He asked, almost laughing. "You're gonna be a bitch to me after that? If I hadn't showed up god knows what would have happened!" He exclaimed, staring at the side of her head in confusion.

"I would have handled it" She mumbled, glaring at the window.

"Yeah, because it sure looked like you were handling it!" Blake exclaimed, his voice louder than either of them expected.

Nellie sighed, she knew he was only trying to help, but she was pissed at everything right now. "I was! I'm not a child Blake, I don't need protecting!" She exclaimed and turned to look at him.

"Yes you do! Look at the situation you got yourself into! If you had any sense you wouldn't have even gone into that house!"

Nellie glared at him as he waited for her to reply, but instead of talking she pushed open the door to his jeep and climbed out, slamming it in the process.

"Where are you going!?" Blake yelled through the open window as he watched her storm across the small parking area of the garage.

"HOME!" He heard her shout back.

Blake rolled his eyes and jumped out of his car, locking it before he jogged after her.

"Get in the car Nellie" He said as he reached her and took her arm in his hand.

"Leave me alone" She snapped angrily, trying to walk ahead but Blake held onto her arm, not letting her go anywhere.

"Get in the car" He replied, shaking his head. "It's late and we're in a bad part of town, I'm not letting you walk" He said softly.

"Jesus Blake!" Nellie exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "When are you gonna get it!? You're not my brother! Stop trying to protect me!"

Blake was silent for a few seconds as they looked at each other, each with piercing looks in their eyes. "If I don't protect you who else is going too!? You don't tell Charlie what you're doing so I've got to look out for you!"

Nellie laughed sarcastically and shook her head at his comment. "I don't tell Charlie anything because I don't want protecting!"

"When are you going to realise that you need it though Nellie!?" He repeated what he had been trying to get her to understand for the past five minutes.

"Look, you are not my brother or my mother so why do you care so much!?" She exclaimed, pissed and frustrated at the whole situation.

Blake was silent as she stared up at him with wide, angry eyes, but he couldn't pull his gaze away from hers. He knew why, but he couldn't tell her.

"Because..." He started, but he realised he didn't have an answer to that question.

It was as if a light bulb had gone off in Nellie's head. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know; that Blake liked her. That He liked her more than friends were supposed to like each other and she couldn't help herself when she stepped forward and pressed her lips against his softly.

Blake was shocked when he felt her lips on his own, he had wanted this for so long but he couldn't bring himself to kiss her back, so when she pulled away, staring at him with innocent eyes he couldn't find the words to speak.

"I'm sorry..." Nellie was shocked herself. She thought he liked her, she was sure of it, but she had been wrong. "I thought..." She started but was cut off when Blake stepped forward and kissed her.

The kiss was soft as their mouths moved together, something Blake had been waiting to do for almost three years. Nellie wasn't sure what was going on, but it sparked something inside of her as she felt his hands on her waist while her own fell over his shoulders, grasping his neck as they kissed.


	8. The Morning After

Blake awoke the next morning as his alarm beeped from his bedside table, but instead of groaning at it and rolling over, like he usually did, he woke up immediately, a smile on his face.

Because he would see Nellie again today and after last night he couldn't have been happier.

After the kiss they shared he dropped her at home. She didn't say anything to him but as she climbed out of his jeep, she gave him a small smile. A smile that made his heart beat a little faster.

Blake got ready for school quickly and jogged down the stairs with a smile on his face, he still had twenty minutes until he needed to leave.

"You're in a good mood" Miles looked at Blake confused as he noticed the grin on his younger brother's face.

Blake shrugged as he poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table, both his mother's and brother's eyes on him.

"Does this have something to do with why you were home late last night?" Lisa commented, raising her eyebrows as she smirked at her youngest child.

Blake's eyes widened slightly. He thought he had gotten in the house un-noticed. "Uh- I'm sorry I stayed out past curfew" He mumbled apologetically.

"It's fine, it's the first time since the end of summer that you've done it" Lisa replied with a smile. "So, tell us why you're so happy? Is it a girl?" She asked, fishing for answers.

Blake glared at his mother slightly. "Are you only letting me off the hook so you can bug me about a girl that may not even exist?"

"No, that would make me a terrible role model" Lisa replied with a smirk, but her eyes told Blake differently. She definitely wanted to know.

"Were you with Nellie?" Miles asked before Blake could speak up.

"Uh-"Blake started, his cheeks blushing slightly as he thought of their kiss.

"Because Charlie came knocking wondering if we'd seen her at like 10." Miles replied, a smirk on his face as he noticed his brother's blush.

"Oh yes! I wonder if he found her.." Lisa mumbled to herself as she looked at Blake suspiciously.

"I-uh, yeah I saw Nellie last night-" He replied quietly, trying to calm his hot cheeks down. "I better go though, y'know, make sure Charlie's ready!" He added quickly and rushed out of the house before his mother or brother could comment.

Blake walked into the house next door without knocking, like he had been doing since he was a kid. He could hear yelling from upstairs and immediately noticed it was Charlie and Nellie; he rolled his eyes lightly as Karen walked through to the hall, a smile on her face.

"Blake!" Karen grinned when she noticed him.

"Hey Karen" He replied, smiling at his mother's best friend and then glancing up the stairs to where the yelling was coming from.

"Just ignore them, they've been at it all morning" Karen commented, a cheeky glint in her eye. "CHARLIE! BLAKE'S HERE!" She yelled up the stairs, but the arguing didn't cease.

"_Stay the hell out of my business!" _

"_TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE AND I WILL__"_

"_I told you! I was at Shanna's!"_

"CHARLIE!" Karen screamed up the stairs and the yelling finally stopped. "There. He should be down in a few minutes" She turned back to Blake, all her anger diminishing as she smiled and stalked out the front door.

Blake waited for a few moments. He could hear the shuffling of feet and then he heard footsteps on the stairs, he expected it to be Charlie but as he looked up he saw Nellie in her school uniform. She was pulling her blazer over her white button up so she didn't notice him stood by the door until she was at the door herself.

"Blake." She whispered, her breath hitching in her throat as she stopped walking.

"Hey.." Blake replied awkwardly, waving his hand slightly.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say to each other.

"How's your cheek?" Blake asked, noticing the small bruise poking out from under the layers of foundation she was wearing to try and cover it.

"Fine." Nellie mumbled in reply, self consciously running her fingers through her long bangs to try and cover it. Unfortunately, they weren't quite long enough.

Blake nodded his head. He was disappointed at their interaction, he wanted to talk to her about last night but he couldn't bring himself to do so, and by the looks of it, Nellie wasn't going to bring it up.

"I-"Nellie started, but was interrupted by a knock on the door and Lindsay came waltzing in, followed by Shanna.

"You ready Nell?" Lindsay asked, not realising what she had just walked in on.

"Uh-Yeah" Nellie shook her head, stepping away from Blake and his piercing gaze and turned to her friends.

"Oh my god Nellie!" Shanna exclaimed, raising her hand to her mouth in shock. "What happened!?" She asked, referring to the bruise on her face.

"I guess I didn't cover it well enough." Nellie commented and let out a forced laugh. "I walked into a cupboard door in the kitchen" She explained with another forced laugh.

Blake bit his lip in confusion, why would she lie? Why didn't she want everyone to know what a prick Adam was? But he kept his thoughts to himself.

"You ready to go?" Lindsay asked after they had finished gushing over Nellie.

"Yeah" Nellie nodded with a smile, missing the flash of hurt that flashed through Blake's eyes. "See you later Blake" She said as she walked out the front door with her friends, giving him a small wave.

Blake sighed and looked down at the floor. He had hoped she would want to ride with them to school again, he had hoped that maybe Nellie liked him too, but the way she was acting today told him something different.

"Did Nellie leave already?" Charlie asked as he walked down the stairs, noticing Blake.

"Uh-Yeah" Blake said, snapping out of his thoughts and turned to the door, Charlie following.

The two boys walked to Charlie's jeep and climbed in. Blake kept quiet, he could practically feel the anger radiating from his best friend and he didn't want to bring it up, fearing he would have to lie about the previous night.

"Did you see Nellie at the diner last night?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence as they drove down the streets.

"Uh-Yeah" Blake nodded his head, glancing at his friend and then back to the road.

"Who was she with? She's got a bruise on her face and I need to know what son-of-a-bitch I need to kill" Charlie asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Uh, nobody that would hit her." Blake replied, a small chuckle as he thought of how scared both Cameron and Damian were of the girl.

"I'm going to find out who did." Charlie muttered to himself, glaring out of the car window.

"I mean maybe she did just walk into something?" Blake asked nervously, raising his eyebrows.

Charlie seemed to think about it for a few minutes and fell silent; Blake just hoped that he would drop it or Nellie would tell him the truth soon. He hated lying to him.


	9. Secret's Out

Blake tried to keep his mind on his classes, but he couldn't shake Nellie from his head. He often caught himself thinking of the girl during classes, but after last night it was 10 times worse and he felt himself unable to even listen to what the teacher was saying.

When lunch came around he sighed in relief, thanking god that maybe food would put his mind at rest. Maybe he could even talk to Nellie? That thought was diminished as fast as it entered though. He knew she wouldn't want to talk. So when he reached his locker he was surprised to see Nellie leant against, a nervous look on her face as she fiddled with her skirt.

"Nellie?" He questioned once he reached his locker, confusion lacing his voice as he spoke.

"Hi" Nellie tried to smile as she looked up at him and picked herself up from the locker, standing straight.

A silence passed through them again and Blake hoped to god that this time she would actually break it, she after all was the one stood outside of his locker. But to his dismay, he found himself breaking it.

"So, what's up?" He asked, opening his locker and putting his books inside.

Nellie blinked a couple of times, almost taken aback at the casual statement. "Uh, we need to talk" She said quickly.

Blake turned away from his locker, shutting it slowly as his eyes trained on her own. "We do" He muttered in reply.

There was no time for silence to fall between them because both their ears picked up as they heard Charlie's booming laugh from down the corridor and without a warning Nellie pulled Blake into the janitors closet that was located at the end of her locker row.

"Whoa!" Blake exclaimed shocked as he found himself in the dark closet. He could have almost laughed at the situation if his brain wasn't thinking not-so-friendly thoughts about what else they could be doing in the closet.

"Sorry, Charlie's been bugging me all day" Nellie mumbled in reply and found the light switch and turned it on. As the light flickered on the two realised how small the closet was and how close they were to each other, though they were both trying to ignore it.

"About that.." Blake said and ran his fingers through his hair. "Are you going to tell him what really happened? Because I hate lying to him"

"I can't tell him about Adam" Nellie said quietly, glancing down at the converse that weren't actually part of the school uniform. "He'd try and kill him and end up dead himself. Adam's not somebody to mess around with" She explained and looked back up at Blake.

"Hey, I didn't end up dead, did I?" Blake asked, a grin on his face as Nellie rolled her eyes.

"That's because his sister interrupted before anything happened!" She exclaimed, a small giggle escaping her lips at his joke.

"Hey, you haven't seen me, I've got muscles" Blake chuckled, his grin still stretched across his face.

"Whatever" Nellie laughed, rolling her eyes again.

Another silence fell over them. All this silence was frustrating Blake to no end. "Look, this silence..." He started and pointed between the two of them. "Isn't talking ya know" He joked, making Nellie blush lightly.

"I know" She said quietly and pulled at her skirt. "I just- I don't know where to start- It's weird" She explained and looked up at him again, both their eyes wide as they tried to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Tell me about it" Blake mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"How long have you liked me for Blake?" Nellie asked quietly, biting her lip lightly.

Blake took a small step back as he heard her question. How did she know he had liked her? Should he tell her the truth? Questions were running through his head, blocking out all thoughts of trying to speak.

"Blake?" She asked quietly, putting her hand on his arm which snapped him from his thoughts.

"Oh" He said quickly and glanced down at his arm, liking the warmth that it left there. "Uhm- A while" He muttered his reply. If the closet wasn't so compact he was sure she wouldn't have heard him.

"A while can mean a lot of things" Nellie replied, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"Okay, well- please don't be freaked out or anything..." He started and looked at her, as if he was waiting for an answer so she nodded her head slightly. "Since you started high school" He replied slowly, glancing down at his black school shoes so he didn't have to see the look on her face.

Nellie's eyes widened in shock at his answer. He had liked her for almost three years, how was it even possible to like somebody for that long?

"Look, I get if you don't like me back, Just... please tell me now" Blake said, forcing himself to look her in the eye.

Nellie bit her lip, deep in her own thoughts. Before last night she hadn't thought about him as anything other than a friend, of course she had always thought he was cute and a great guy, but nothing more and now, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about him or the kiss or kissing him again.

"I don't know how I feel" She said softly, resting her hand on his arm again.

Blake nodded in understanding but it didn't stop the pain in his chest.

"I'm sorry, I need time to figure things out" She said softly, squeezing his arm lightly, making him look at her, his sad eyes making her own chest hurt.

"I get it" He said quietly. "I'll see you around" He said before he left, leaving Nellie alone in the small closet.

Nellie let out a breath as she let herself fall back against the wall. She didn't want to hurt him; far from it actually, no matter how many times she said he wasn't, he actually was one of her closest friends and seeing him hurt; hurt her too. She wanted to say so much more too him, she wanted to thank him for last night, for saving her from a situation that could have escalated into something she wouldn't have been able to stop. She just wanted to thank him, for everything; for always being there, for looking out for her.

"Nellie?" A confused voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up to see Shanna stood in the doorway, a confused look on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I don't think so" Nellie shook her head and looked at her best friend, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Nell" Shanna's eyes widened and she rushed toward her friend, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl in a tight hug. "What's wrong?" She whispered, rubbing her back softly.

Nellie told Shanna everything. She told her about Adam and how it was him that hit her and what else he almost could have done, she told her about Blake and the argument they had before their kiss and how she was beyond confused about her feelings.

Shanna just listened, offering comforting words every now and again. Shanna was good at that; listening.

"Sweetie, it's going to be okay" Shanna muttered as she pulled Nellie, who was now crying, into another hug.

* * *

Nellie was sat on her bed painting her nails when she heard Charlie come in from school. He had practice as usual and she had got a ride from Lindsay, not wanting to face Blake after what happened earlier in the day. A few minutes passed before Charlie entered her room looking solemn.

"What's up?" She asked through the silence. They hadn't spoken since before school and she hated arguing with him, so she was going to make the first step for once.

Charlie was silent; she could hear his heavy breathing as he stared across the room, his eyes landing on the wall behind her.

"Charlie..." Nellie spoke quietly as she looked at him confused.

"Are you dating someone?" He asked, snapping his eyes away from the wall and fixing his gaze onto her.

"No" Nellie replied honestly.

Charlie let out an exasperated sigh before he spoke again "Then why did Damian tell me that you were dating a college guy?"

Nellie's eyes widened slightly, why would Damian do that?

"I'm not dating anyone Charlie and even if I was it's not Damian's place to tell you" She replied, rolling her eyes angrily.

"No it's not his place, it's yours!" He snapped, but Nellie could see the hurt in his eyes. "Damian only told me because he was worried about you. He thought I should know that the guy you're seeing is a creep" He added softly. It was a change for Charlie, usually he would just yell.

"Charlie..." Nellie sighed. "I was dating somebody... sort of, and he was in college, but it's over now" She admitted, not leaving his gaze.

Charlie fell silent again. It's what he always did when he was deep in thought; it was something Nellie also did.

"Was it him?" Charlie suddenly said, his voice low. Nellie could already tell he was getting angry. "Was he the guy that hit you!?" He exclaimed, his voice louder as Nellie didn't reply straight away.

"It doesn't matter" Nellie said, shaking her head. "It's over, I'm not seeing him again so let's just leave it okay?" She explained, hoping he would do just as she asked.

"How can you say that!?" Charlie exclaimed, looking at her like she had four heads. "He hit you Nellie! What else did he do to you!?" He stepped toward her bed angrily.

"I'm not talking about this. He didn't do anything else" Nellie snapped in reply, glaring at her older brother.

"Did you have sex with him!?" Charlie asked, his eyes flaring with anger, not just at the guy who he knew was trouble, but also at Nellie.

"No!" Nellie snapped quickly. "Just drop it!"

Charlie didn't reply, but he stalked out of her bedroom, slamming every door he passed through angrily.

"That's just great" Nellie mumbled, glaring at her closed door.

* * *

Charlie stormed out of his house and across the garden; he jumped the fence and walked straight into Blake's house, not bothering to knock.

"Charlie?" Blake looked confused as he spotted Charlie from the kitchen. "What's up man?" He asked, noticing his best friends pissed off look.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Charlie exclaimed angrily as he stormed toward Blake and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Dude, what the hell!?" Blake exclaimed, confused as he pulled Charlie's hands from him.

"How could you know and not tell me!?" Charlie repeated angrily, letting his arms hang at his sides once Blake pulled them away.

It took him a few moments to understand what Charlie was talking about, but it clicked soon enough. "Dude, it wasn't my business" Blake said softly, shaking his head.

"Not your business!?" Charlie exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "You're my best friend and you knew that my little sister was obviously in over her head but you didn't tell me! You didn't do anything to stop it!" He added, anger evident in his voice as he yelled.

"Whoa man" Blake shook his head in shock. "I don't know what Nellie told you but I was the one who turned up last night! If I hadn't god knows what he would have done to her!" He yelled back, pissed that Nellie had managed to blame the whole thing on him.

Charlie's anger minimised slightly and was replaced with confusion as he looked at Blake. "Wait, you were there last night?"

"Did Nellie not tell you?" Blake's eyes widened, confused and shock apparent in both of their expressions.

"No. Damian told me about the guy and said that he'd spoken to you about it first!" Charlie replied, his anger coming back as quick as it had diminished. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me the truth!? You said you only saw her at the diner!"

"Dude, I'm sorry" Blake shook his head and held his hands up in defence, figuring that this was the moment to tell his best friend the truth, well almost all the truth. He wasn't about to blurt out how he and his sister had practically made out and that she then turned him down.

Charlie was about to speak up, Blake could already hear the anger in his throat, but he jumped in before he could say a word. "Look, I'll tell you the truth okay?" He spoke, awaiting a reply from Charlie who nodded his head. "I found out that Nellie was seeing this guy like three weeks ago, I didn't know who he was but she would sneak out at nights and I'd wait for her to get home, just to make sure she was okay... but then she didn't come home one night and I asked her about it and we had an argument and that was why she's been so pissed at me lately.." Blake explained, waiting for Charlie to say something but he never did, so he carried on.

"Then last night she was at the diner and Damian and her friend Cameron spoke to me about it, they told me he was 21 and they thought he was creepy, but I was pissed off at her for being pissed off at me all week..." He let out a small chuckle as he spoke, but after Charlie didn't return his chuckle so he carried on. "So I told them it was your problem, but even though I was pissed I followed the car she was in and saw her go into the guys' house. When I found her he had already hit her and it looked like he was going to you know..." Blake said, trying to get the point across without saying the word rape.

"What's you know?" Charlie spoke, obviously confused.

Blake sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "It looked like he was going to rape her man! I could hear her shouting at him to stop from outside the door and when I went in it looked like she was nearly crying and he wouldn't let her go..." He explained, looking at Charlie for his reaction, but it never came. His eyes stayed trained on Blake, they no longer looked angry, he was just listening. "Anyway, we got out of there and I brought her home" He finished quickly, missing out what happened before he had brought Nellie home.

Charlie was silent for a few minutes, Blake was getting anxious as he waited for his best friend to finally speak up and hoped to god that he would forgive him.

"Okay" Charlie finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"Okay?" Blake asked, raising his eyebrows in shock at the lack of a reply he had gotten.

"Okay" Charlie repeated and let his hand rest on Blake's shoulder. "As long as that's the truth then okay" He explained, patting Blake's shoulder.

Blake glanced to the floor for less than a second and then back to his friend, guilt over-coming him, but he wouldn't tell Charlie. "Right." Blake said, nodding his head and forced a small smile on his lips to try and replace the guilty look he knew he had on.


	10. A Long Night

Blake had spent the last few days at home. He claimed he was sick so he wouldn't have to face Charlie or Nellie. Though he and Charlie had talked things over, he still felt unbelievably guilty for not telling him about what happened with Nellie. He knew Charlie would hate him for it; it was a strict rule, one that everybody knew;

His sister was off limits.

He had successfully dodged Charlie's phone calls and Michael was bringing him his homework after school and would stay for about an hour playing video games. Michael didn't comment on why Blake had been ignoring Charlie, but he had an inkling as to why and thankfully for Blake he never brought it up.

It was Friday night when Blake finally answered one of Charlie's calls, but he was surprised when it wasn't his best friends voice he heard, but Nellie's.

"Nellie?" Blake questioned, obviously confused as to why she was calling from Charlie's cell.

"Yeah it's Nellie" She said quietly. "I didn't think you would pick up if I rang you from my phone" She admitted.

Blake sighed, she was right, he probably wouldn't have. He was still humiliated over what happened earlier in the week.

"Look, you need to talk to Charlie. He's been blaming me because you're ignoring him" She explained, sounding almost irritated.

"I'm not-"He started, but she cut him off.

"Don't say you're not ignoring him because I know you're not sick" She said quickly. He could almost feel the glare through the phone.

"How do you know that?" Blake asked confusedly.

"Michael may have let it slip to my best friend" She muttered in reply, he could hear the hint of a laugh in her throat as she spoke.

"Michael and Shanna?" Blake asked, looking confused even though he couldn't see her.

"Yep" Nellie replied, nodding her head. "Anyway, you should come over and talk to Charlie. We're having a party tonight so come over because he's pissing me off" She explained and before Blake could get a word in she had hung up.

* * *

Nellie had spent the last few days with Shanna who hadn't left her side and Nellie was surprisingly okay with that. She hardly ever cried, she was always so strong and collected so when Nellie did cry Shanna knew it was serious, so she made it her mission to make sure she was going to be okay.

The two had talked about everything which had made Nellie question what she felt for Blake. She didn't know if she liked him or not; could you like someone after one kiss? But Shanna had pointed out all of the times that Nellie had shown signs that she may like Blake as more than a friend.

She reminded her of the time when she saw Blake without a shirt on one summer and had literally swooned right there. She was reminded of the time when Blake got a girlfriend and Nellie hated the girl for no reason and didn't talk to Blake for a week. She was reminded of the time when he had hugged her after her ex broke up with her and she had felt a funny feeling in her stomach when he touched her.

It was all too confusing for her, so instead of dwelling on it any longer she decided to throw a party. Well, Charlie decided to throw a party because he wanted to 'get in Aylin's pants' seeing as their mother was out of town. Nellie had agreed to the idea in an instant and immediately started to text all of her friends to come over, she was sure that more people would turn up but that was the whole point of a party right?

* * *

Blake could hear the party from his bedroom. He was sure that half the school had turned up for it.

"Hey, I'm headed next door" He said as he jogged past the kitchen his mom was sat.

"Ok honey, please try and keep the house tidy for Karen, I don't want her coming home to a mess" His mom replied, a smile on her face. Blake nodded in return and left the house. He jumped the fence as he always did and walked into the house.

"Blake!" Charlie had immediately spotted him and rushed over, a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey man" Blake chuckled at his friend, he was already drunk.

"Dude, drink this. It's crazy" Charlie said, changing the subject without realizing it and handed Blake a red cup with a liquid in.

"What is it?" Blake asked as he took the cup and looked at it suspiciously.

"Dunno, but its good!" He said and ran off in another direction, leaving Blake confused.

"Don't drink that dude" Michael chuckled, taking the cup out of Blake's hands. "It's one of Aylin's crazy concoctions and it's about as nice as my own piss" He explained making Blake chuckle.

"Thanks for the heads up" He replied and looked around the house. There were people everywhere, some he knew, other's he wasn't so sure of. "Where is everybody?" He asked, turning back to Michael as he was handed a beer.

"Uh, dining room I think. Aylin was talking about playing spin the bottle" Michael replied, sipping his beer.

"Ah" Blake said and popped the lid off his own beer, taking a long gulp. "Shanna not here then?" He asked a smirk on his lips as he saw Michael blush.

"How'd you know about Shanna and me?"

"Nellie told me" Blake shrugged, sipping his beer again.

Michael rolled his eyes and ignored the Shanna comment, changing the subject "Ah, so what's going on with you and young Nellie?" He asked, trying to keep the smirk from his lips.

"Nothing man" Blake shook his head. It was that moment when he saw her, she was pushing through the crowd, pulling Shanna with her.

"Michael!" He watched as Shanna spotted Michael and pulled Nellie in the opposite direction, toward the two of them.

"Hey!" Michael grinned and set his beer down, immediately wrapping his arms around Shanna's waist. "Where were you?" He asked, pressing his lips to hers.

"Nellie needed my help" She muttered after she pulled away, a grin on her lips.

Blake glanced at Nellie and almost spat his drink out over the floor at the look on her face. She was looking at Shanna and Michael like they had a disease.

"You two are gross. If you're going to be all lovey dovey you can go outside" She commented.

"Just because you don't have someone to be lovey dovey with" Shanna snapped, but a grin was still on her face as she stuck her tongue out at Nellie.

Nellie rolled her eyes and turned away from the group. Before she could get much further Aylin had appeared from no where and was telling the four of them they were playing spin the bottle.

"I think I'll pass" Blake said with a chuckle.

"No" Aylin snapped and glared at him. "You promised me over summer that at the next party you'd play! You swore you would!"

Blake looked dumbfounded as Michael and Shanna laughed at him, he even saw a smile from Nellie.

"Sorry man, looks like you're stuck" Michael chuckled and patted Blake on the shoulder.

Blake frowned and shot a glance in Nellie's direction, only to find she was already staring at him.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long night.


	11. Amazing

It was all Charlie's fault.

If he hadn't of wanted to be friends with girls when they were younger he would never be in this position. If he hadn't of taken a particular liking to one Aylin Bayramoglu when they were kids then Blake wouldn't be stuck playing a game that he absolutely hated.

Sure, he didn't mind kissing. But he hated the part where he had to kiss girls that he really didn't like. You know the ones that would hang off his arm because he was popular, the ones that were clingy and needy. He hated that.

But Charlie wasn't around to be blamed, which is probably the only reason why Nellie was playing. Charlie never would let her play these sorts of games, so while he was missing he guessed that she was taking the opportunity while she could.

Blake wasn't sure if he wanted to end up kissing Nellie or not. If you'd have asked him last week he wouldn't have hesitated saying yes, but after he actually kissed her and she practically stomped on his heart, though it was un-intentional, he wasn't sure he wanted to kiss her again.

"Okay, my turn first!" Aylin exclaimed, a wide grin across her face.

Nobody objected as the group of about ten people watched the bottle spin around the group and land on Shanna. Everyone cheered, especially the guys as the two girls leant forward and shared a very heated kiss. Though he wouldn't say it out loud, even Blake was left a little hot after witnessing it.

"Okay, hotttt!" Samuel exclaimed, making the group laugh as Shanna spun the bottle. It landed on Michael and neither hesitated as they leant in and kissed each other.

"Break it up, Break it up! We all know you like each other but save it for upstairs!" Abraham exclaimed, pulling Shanna's shoulder back, causing her to pull away from Michael.

"Shut up Abe" Shanna said and giggled as Michael spun the bottle. Everyone watched and let out 'ooohhhs' and 'aaahhhs' when it landed on Nellie.

"No Tongue or I'll kill you both" Shanna commented, giving her consent on the kiss but also giving them ground rules.

"Gotcha" Nellie chuckled and met Michael in the middle of the group, giving him a kiss that lasted about two seconds. She wasn't about to make out with her best friends boyfriend, even if it was just a game.

"That was the most pathetic kiss I've ever seen!" Lindsay exclaimed, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"You wouldn't have said that if it was Damian she had to kiss!" Shanna commented and mock glared at Lindsay.

Lindsay was about to speak up, but Aylin told the two to shut up so Nellie could spin the bottle. Time seemed to go alot slower as the bottle spun around the group, finally landing on Blake.

Both Nellie's and Blake's eyes widened when they realised. Blake was ready to pretend he was puking to get out of the situation, but before he could even attempt an escape Nellie had leant across Lindsay who was sat between them and pulled his face to her, kissing him.

Blake was shocked when he felt her hands on his face and then her lips but before he could pull away he felt himself kiss her back and all the thoughts about running away diminished as their lips moved together. His hand reached up and cupped her face as her own hands wrapped around his neck. She was practically lying across Lindsay who had her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the two faces in front of her.

"Charlie, get your ass down here! Your sisters making out!" Blake heard somebody shout through the room and immediately pulled away from Nellie, not sure how long they had been kissing for but by the looks on their friend's faces he was sure it was awhile.

There wasn't time for anyone to comment on the kiss because the group were cheering and the bottle had been handed to Blake to spin, but he was hardly focused as the bottled landed on Marissa and he kissed her. He was still reeling over the kiss with Nellie to notice the look in her eye when he kissed Marissa, he was hardly paying attention to Marissa as they kissed, his mind pre-occupied on Nellie.

The game didn't carry on much longer, thankfully Blake didn't have to kiss anybody else, but Nellie had to kiss Aylin, which she found disgusting seeing as her brother had made out with the Turkish girl many times, and tried to get out of it but unfortunately for her she was forced to kiss her brothers almost girlfriend.

* * *

Blake was stood in the kitchen sipping a beer. It had been a good few hours since they played spin the bottle, but Nellie was still running through his head and he knew he was thinking too much into it, but he couldn't help himself. Was she just playing the game, was she drunk, or did she really want to kiss him?

He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. There was nobody else in the kitchen, a lot of people had left because it was getting late, but most of their close friends and a few others were still hanging around the house somewhere.

Blake looked toward the door when he heard it open and Nellie stumbled in, holding a very drunk looking Lindsay up.

"Hey Blake will you get me a flannel from that drawer?" She spoke when she noticed him. He looked slightly shocked at first that she was speaking too him, but quickly brushed it off and grabbed a flannel from the drawer he was stood next too. He ran warm water over it and handed it to Nellie, knowing she wanted it to wipe the puke that was around Lindsay's mouth.

"How'd you get stuck with looking after her?" Blake said, chuckling at her disgusted face as she cleaned up her friend.

Nellie rolled her eyes and chucked the flannel into the sink "She's my friend and no matter how much I hate doing it, I'll always help a drunken friend" She said and laughed lightly.

"I see" Blake said and set his bottle on the side. "Want me to help you take her upstairs?" He asked, eyeing Lindsay that was practically falling asleep and Nellie was having trouble holding her.

"If you could" Nellie said quietly and glanced at Blake, a shy smile on her face. Blake tried to ignore it as he walked toward the two girls and scooped Lindsay up, carrying her bridal style through the house and up the stairs as Nellie followed behind.

Blake didn't have to ask where he needed to go; he knew where Nellie's bedroom was. He walked in through the open door and set Lindsay on the bed; Nellie then pulled her friends shoes off and pulled the blankets over her. All the while Blake was looking around her room. He had never actually been in her room; yeah he had seen glimpses of it when he walked past but he hadn't been inside and it actually surprised him.

It wasn't like he expected. He thought it would be plain and simple, she never went all out on anything but the light blue walls were covered in pictures of her friends and family. Her furniture was white and girly, something she definitely wasn't, but he liked the different sides too her.

"Finished noseying at my bedroom?" Nellie asked, pulling Blake from his thoughts and snapped his eyes to her. She was smirking at him, her hands on her hips and stood at her door.

"Sorry" He chuckled and started walking toward the door. "I've just never been in here" He mumbled quietly, making himself blush for some unknown reason.

"Not what you expected?" She asked as they walked out of the room and she flicked the light off, shutting the door behind them.

"You could say that" He chuckled as they walked down the hallway slowly. "I didn't expect it to be so girly" He admitted.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to like it when my mom picked the stuff out but it grew on me" She explained and they walked down the stairs, their hands brushing against each others, but neither made a move to step away from the other.

"What were you two doing up there then?" A voice sounded from the bottom of the stairs. They looked up and saw Aylin smirking.

"Putting Lindsay too bed" Nellie replied, glaring at her brother's on-off girlfriend.

"Sureeee" Aylin said laughing.

They both rolled their eyes and watched Aylin walk off toward the living room.

"Well, I should get going" Blake said and glanced at his watch. 1:30. When did it get that late?

"Okay, sure" Nellie said, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Blake smiled slightly and started walking to the front door, not noticing her disappointment.

"Wait, Blake!" Her voice sounded from behind him and she jogged toward him, catching him as he was walking through the front door.

"Yeah?" He asked, his eyes were wide in question as he stared down at her.

Nellie bit her lip lightly for a second before she leant up and pressed her lips to his softly. Blake immediately returned the kiss by pressing his own lips against hers. It didn't last long, maybe five seconds before Nellie pulled away, a smile on her face.

"You kissed me again." Blake mumbled, staring at her in shock and confusion. The week before she had told him she didn't know how she felt and then now here she was, kissing him again.

"Goodnight" She whispered and skipped up the stairs, leaving Blake stood at the door in awe.

Oh boy, why did his best friend have to have such an amazing sister?

* * *

**Two Chapter's in 1 day because I didn't like the last one! :) **


	12. Interrupted

Nellie fell asleep that night with a huge smile on her face. She wasn't quite sure why she decided to kiss Blake before he left, but after a few hours of tossing and turning in bed she finally concluded that she liked him. She liked him more than a friend, she just hoped that he would give her another chance.

At about 4am she finally fell asleep next to a snoring Lindsay, but unfortunately was awoken what only felt like 10 minutes later but was actually 5 hours, by a retching sound coming from her bathroom.

"I'm going to kill you if you puke over my favourite towels!" Nellie grumbled as she sat up and saw Lindsay bent over the toilet in her en-suite.

"Could you try and be a little more sympathetic?" Lindsay said once she had finished and walked into the bedroom.

"It's your own fault for drinking so much" Nellie replied with a shrug and fell back on her bed.

"You supplied the Alcohol" Lindsay said as she climbed onto the bed and got under the covers. "You should know by now that I cannot help myself" She added with a smirk and lay down next to Nellie.

"Ew you have puke breath" Nellie grumbled, pulling her covers over her face. "There's gum in the bedside table"

Lindsay rolled her eyes and reached over and grabbed a packet of gum as Shanna waltzed into the bedroom with a wide grin on her face as she plonked down onto the bed.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Nellie asked confused.

"In the guest bedroom" She replied.

"With Michael?" Lindsay asked excitedly.

"Yeah" Shanna said, smiling. "But we didn't do anything!" She added quickly before either of the girls could question it.

"And why not?" Lindsay asked, chewing her gum extra loudly.

"Because I don't love him" Shanna replied with a shrug and squeezed in between the two girls, pulling the blankets over her.

"That's stupid" Lindsay mumbled.

"Shut up Lindsay, we're not all sluts like you" Nellie snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Prude" Lindsay replied, glaring at Nellie in feign. They both knew the other was only joking.

"Anyway!" Shanna said, pulling the two out of their 'glare off'. "That kiss was pretty steamy last night Nell" She said, raising her eyebrows and smirking at Nellie.

"Shut up Shan" Nellie mumbled, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"What kiss?" Lindsay asked, looking confused.

"How do you not remember!?" Shanna exclaimed with a giggle. "They were making out practically two inches away from your face!"

"WHO WERE!?" Lindsay exclaimed loudly, but immediately regretted it and rubbed her sore head.

"Nellie and Blake!" Shanna said excitedly, grinning like a kid at Christmas.

"Shut up Shanna" Nellie rolled her eyes, but had to fight to keep the smile off her own face.

"Wait, Wait" Lindsay said putting one of her fingers up. "I think I remember!" She said quickly, the look on her face showing she was deep in thought.

"Do you remember Shanna and Aylin Making out?" Nellie asked, smirking at Shanna.

"NOOOO!" Lindsay exclaimed loudly, and again rubbed at her head, cursing herself. "Why was everybody making out!?"

"Spin the bottle. Aylin made us all play" Shanna said and rolled her eyes.

"Did I kiss anyone!?" She asked quickly, eyes wide.

"Uh" Shanna started and thought back to the game. "You had your tongue practically down Abraham's throat" She said and snorted as she remembered.

"I WHAT!?" She looked at her friends wide eyed and shocked.

"Yeah" Nellie laughed, nodding her head. "You're so lucky Damian wasn't there"

"Oh my god" Lindsay mumbled horrified. Nellie and Shanna continued to laugh and make fun of her, but were interrupted as Charlie walked into the room.

"Have you got any aspirin?" Charlie asked, rubbing his head as he looked at Nellie glumly.

"Got a little hangover?" Nellie teased her brother, smirking as she reached over to her bedside table and got the aspirin.

"Yeah, I passed out at like 10" Charlie mumbled and took the aspirin.

"Ah, that's where you were!" Shanna exclaimed. "We were all wondering why you weren't playing spin the bottle, usually you're first up!" She explained with a laugh.

"You guys played spin the bottle?" He asked quickly, his eyes darting to Nellie. "Did you play?"

Nellie rolled her eyes "Yes and the only people I kissed were Aylin and Michael, and neither of them is thinking of getting in my pants so you can go now" She explained quickly and waved her hand to signal for him to leave.

Charlie seemed to believe her and left, taking the aspirin with him.

"Why didn't you tell him you kissed Blake?"Lindsay looked confused. "Surely he wouldn't have a problem with it. Blake is like your brother"

"Ooohh he is far from like her brother after that kiss!" Shanna said through her laughter. "I swear I saw tongue!"

"There was not!" Nellie exclaimed quickly, eyes wide. "Anyway, I didn't tell Charlie because I also kissed Blake before he left last night..." Nellie said quietly, hoping her friends would reply at that octave.

"What? When?" Shanna asked quietly, obviously understanding that they needed to be quiet.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Lindsay exclaimed loudly, not understanding that Nellie wanted this kept a secret from her brother.

"I kissed him, now be quiet" Nellie whispered and slapped Lindsay's arm lightly. "I think you were already upstairs Shan, and I don't know why I did it, I just did it." She explained as she played with her fingers, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Do you like him?" Lindsay questioned wide eyed.

"I think so" Nellie replied and bit her lip as she glanced at Shanna. Shanna knew what had happened last week and smiled lightly at her.

"Then go for it" Shanna said encouragingly. "You like him and you know he already likes you, so go for it" She urged.

"What if he's still mad about last week?" Nellie asked quietly, biting her lip.

"Wait, what happened last week? And how do you know he likes you?" Lindsay asked, feeling completely out of the loop.

* * *

Blake walked through the front door and was immediately greeted by Charlie who had two bin bags in his hands.

"Thanks for coming man; I need some serious help tidying this place up" Charlie said and handed Blake one of the bags.

"It's cool" Blake nodded and started picking rubbish up from the floor. "Where's Nellie? She's not helping?" He asked, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"Pretty sure she's having girl talk with Shanna and Lindsay. I don't want to interrupt it again, I'll probably have something thrown at me" He explained and Blake nodded in understanding.

It was an hour when Blake saw Lindsay run down there stairs, she waved at he and Charlie as she left the house.

"Hey man you wanna go up and ask Nellie to help?" Charlie asked, his hands full of glass bottles.

"Sure" Blake nodded and jogged up the stairs. He wasn't sure if he wanted to speak to her or not, but undecided he had too anyway.

"Hey Nellie?" He said as he entered her room just as she was leaving her bathroom, fully dressed.

Nellie froze when she saw him and rolled her lips together. "I want to talk to you." She said without hesitation.

Blake's eyebrows creased together as he watched her walk past him and shut her bedroom door and then turned back to him, biting her lip lightly.

"Look, I don't want this to be like last time where we're silent for half a conversation and then we don't get to say what we need too-" She rambled, making him chuckle silently.

"Okay" Blake said softly and waited for her to finish.

"Right-" She started and took a deep breath. "After alot of thinking I realised that I do like you, and it's freaking me out because you're my brothers best friend and I've known you since I was in my mom's womb practically-" She explained quickly, laughing lightly. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that I do like you and I kissed you last night because I wanted too, not because we were playing a stupid game." She finished and took another breath, finally looking up at him.

Blake stared at her wide eyed as she rambled. He didn't know quite what to think, but his brain was telling him to be happy about this, so he was. "I'm glad you like me too" He said after a few moments of silence and smiled down at her.

Nellie returned his smile and bit at her lip, something she was doing alot lately. "So... what now?" She asked timidly. Nellie was never usually one for being shy, but right now that's all she could think of being.

"I don't know, I mean I've thought about this over and over in my head but I never dreamt that it would actually happen" Blake explained, glancing from Nellie and to the wall behind her.

"Well..." Nellie started and took one of Blake's hands. They were so much larger than hers, it shocked her. She had never taken any notice of his hands before. "If we both like each other then shouldn't you ask me out or something?" She suggested, her usual confidence returning.

"Or something" He mumbled as he noticed her leaning up toward him and he started leaning toward her, ready for their lips to meet when the door sprung open and she jumped away from him quickly.


	13. The Big Secret

"Hey Nell- Oh Hi Blake!" Shanna stood in the doorway, confused as she noticed Blake.

"Hi" Blake said awkwardly and waved his hand slightly at the blonde.

"Jesus Shanna, I thought you were Charlie!" Nellie exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Why would that worry you?" Shanna gave the pair a suspicious look as she walked over to Nellie's desk and picked up her purse.

Nellie shook her head, ignoring the comment "I thought you left with Michael like 10 minutes ago?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I did. Left my purse" Shanna replied, shrugging. "I'll see you later okay?" She added as she left the room, leaving the door wide open.

Blake and Nellie were left in silence as they both thought over what they should do next.

"So.." Blake started and turned so he was facing Nellie again.

"Sooo..." Nellie grinned and stepped toward him, reaching her hands out to grip his waist as his own fell to her hips. She watched as he leant down toward her, he was about to kiss her when she put her finger up too stop him, a smirk on her face. "I don't kiss before the first date" She explained, trying to hide her smirk because of his shocked face.

"Well then..." Blake started and stepped out of Nellie's grasp. "Maybe we should have a first date" He said, smiling at her as he walked out of her room backwards.

"When and Where?" Nellie grinned as he walked into the wall instead of out the door.

"I'll text you" He said and left the room, leaving Nellie in her room alone.

* * *

Nellie was lying in bed later that night when her phone beeped, she knew who it would be so she grabbed it quickly and smiled to herself as she read it.

_7:30pm, meet me at the diner. _

Nellie rolled her eyes. There was no way he was taking her to the diner for a date, she knew he was lying because 1. Charlie would be there tomorrow night and 2. She wasn't a diner date kind of girl and he knew that all too well.

_Real smooth Jenner, taking me to the same place as your ex :p _

It was a good few minutes before she got a text back, she knew that Blake would have to wonder whether she was joking or not.

_I'm a charmer, deal with it :) see you tomorrow _

Nellie smiled and put her phone on her bedside table. It was definitely weird thinking about going on a date with Blake, she'd never thought of him in a romantic way, but now that was all she found herself thinking about.

* * *

Blake pulled his Jeep into the diner's parking lot at 7:25, he knew Nellie was already here, he'd seen her leave half an hour before from his house, so he took out his phone and dialled her number.

It didn't take long for her to pick up "Hello?"

"I'm outside" He replied casually.

"OK, give me five minutes to say bye to everyone and I'll be right there" She replied and hung up before he could say another word.

Blake sighed and laid his head back on his seat with a smile playing on his lips. He wasn't quite sure how he managed to get a date with Nellie, the past few weeks had flown by and he could hardly remember how he had done it, but he wasn't going to question it. He was finally getting the girl he had wanted for years.

"Hi" Her voice pulled him from his thoughts as she climbed into the front seat of his jeep.

"Hey" He smiled at her and started up the Jeep. "You look great" He said, taking in her denim shorts and her off the shoulder shirt.

"Seriously?" Nellie raised her brow at him. "I've worn this outfit at least 5 times in front of you and you're only just realising how great I look in it?" She laughed.

"I always noticed" He smirked and started to drive out of the lot. "I was just never allowed to comment on it" He finished, glancing at her and then back to the road.

"Alright lover boy" Nellie laughed at him softly. "Where you taking me?"

"You'll have to wait and see" He replied, ignoring her as she rolled her eyes.

Nellie watched out of the window as Blake drove through town, and then started taking roads out of town and before she knew it, they were driving through the back roads around town and Nellie realised she didn't know where they were.

Nellie was about to speak up, but Blake started to slow down and he pulled into a lay-by.

"Where are we?" Nellie asked, completely confused.

Blake had turned to look at her, a mysterious smile on his face.

"You're not planning on murdering me right?" She asked, looking out of the window to try and figure out her bearings.

"No" He replied with a chuckle and started to climb out of his Jeep, Nellie followed suit and opened her own door, jumping out and landing on grass.

"Then where are we going?" Nellie asked curiously as she watched him get his gym bag from the back seat. "And what is in that bag?"

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" He chuckled and walked around the Jeep so he was stood next to her.

"And you don't answer a lot of questions" Nellie mumbled, creasing her eyebrows together.

"Just wait" Blake chuckled, throwing his gym bag over his shoulder and taking Nellie's hand, guiding her down a path leading to a field. "I didn't have much time to plan, and I know you're not a girly-girl, so I'm hoping you don't mind sitting on the grass" He explained quietly, a nervous quiver in his voice.

"How long have you known me?" Nellie asked the rhetorical question and let out a laugh. "You've seen me practically rolling around in mud when I play football with Charlie, of course I don't mind grass!" She exclaimed, squeezing Blake's hand lightly to try and seize his nerves a little.

"Right" Blake chuckled as he guided her off of the path and a light switched on overhead, making Nellie jump slightly. "It's a censored street light" Blake explained, laughing lightly.

"I knew that" Nellie mumbled quietly, trying to cover up her blush by bowing her head.

Blake shook his head and started to slow his pace slightly as they came to a small dip in the grass. Nellie's breath hitched her throat as she looked down and a huge smile lit up her face, it was beautiful. The street lamp had lit up the small dip that had a small blanket in the middle.

"So, I don't know if this is an acceptable first date, but-" Blake started, but Nellie cut him off before he could finish.

"I never liked posh dinner dates" Nellie commented, turning her body to face him. "So this is perfect" She smiled brightly at him.

"Really?" Blake looked shocked and let out a sigh of relief.

"Uh huh" She smiled and bit her lip lightly, letting Blake guide her down the small hill.

They sat down on the blanket and Blake set his gym bag down, un-zipping it and pulling out two bottles of water and a McDonald's bag, making Nellie's eyes widened in excitement.

"You're so lucky I'm a girl that doesn't mind a cheap date" Nellie grinned, eyeing the McDonald's bag.

"That I am" Blake smiled in return and handed her the bag. He realised just how lucky he was in this moment, not just because she liked McDonald's, but he finally had his chance with her and even the guilty feeling in the back of his head nagging him about Charlie and 'the bro code' wasn't able to break through and into his chain of thoughts.

The two spent the night talking and flirting and joking around with each other, neither of them knew how this date was going to go, but by the time they were getting ready to leave they both knew that this was something real and they wanted this.

They wanted each other.

"I had a good time" Nellie said as the two sat in the diner's parking lot. She slowly edged toward him, a cheeky grin on her lips as she got close enough to kiss him, but she stopped as their noses touched.

"Does that mean I get a second date?" He whispered, his eyes flickering from her eyes and down to her lips.

Nellie didn't reply as she closed the small gap between their lips, kissing him softly, he immediately returned the kiss and threaded his hand through her hair softly as the kiss deepened. Their lips moved together and Nellie's arms were wrapped around Blake's neck, her fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

"I'm pretty sure, yeah" Nellie said once they had pulled apart, both breathless.

"Good" He said quietly and leant in, capturing her lips again.

"But-" She mumbled, pulling back from him before she got too caught up in the kiss. "We need ground rules." She added, putting her hand on his chest so he couldn't kiss her again and make her forget what she wanted to say.

"What do you mean?" Blake looked at her confusedly.

"I mean, Charlie can't know about this." She explained and pointed between the two of them. "Not yet anyway... If we're going to do this, we need to do it right and that means making sure that whatever this is, is real." She finished, biting her lip softly awaiting his reply.

Blake let out a breath, he knew it was best that Charlie not know for awhile, but it was going to make it so much harder to be around him and keep this big of a secret.

"Alright." Blake nodded in agreement.

Nellie let out the breath that she didn't even know she was holding and smiled at him, "It won't be forever Blake. I just don't want to cause an argument between you and Charlie and then we might break up in a few weeks... And don't say there won't be an argument, because there will."

"I know, and I get it." Blake said and cupped her cheek lightly with his hand. "I hate lying too him, but you're right." He added and pressed his lips to hers in a light kiss, pulling away after a few seconds.


	14. The Girl Next Door

"I didn't see you at lunch." Blake whispered softly into Nellie's ear Thursday afternoon. Their date had been Sunday night and they had been sneaking around since, they would talk on the phone for hours in the evenings and make out when they were alone, neither wanting Charlie too catch them.

"I had to help Shanna Study" Nellie giggled lightly and fell back into his chest as his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. They had been meeting up at lunch behind the gym for the last few days.

"Ah" Blake mumbled, inching his lips toward her bear neck.

"Blake" Nellie warned. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, making her aware that they were in the middle of a busy parking lot and anyone could see them.

"Nobody can see us behind here" Blake commented, referring to his tall Jeep that they were stood behind as they waited for Charlie.

"I don't want Charlie to see us" She said softly and stepped out of his grasp, but immediately missed his arms around her.

Blake sighed and nodded his head in agreement. He hated lying to Charlie, but he hadn't felt this happy in a long time, and if he had to feel guilty sometimes, he would, because he wanted to be with Nellie and Charlie wouldn't let that happen.

"I know it's hard for you-" Nellie said sadly. "But we both know how Charlie will react to us being a couple and if we have to sneak around for awhile, then we will."

"Yeah, I know" Blake agreed, unlocking his car and they both climbed in.

"Just think..." Nellie grinned and sat forward from the back seat so her head was in-between the two front seats. "Charlie's going to visit his Dad over Christmas break so we can do whatever we want for a whole week" She said softly, a devilish glint in her eye.

Blake turned around in his seat slightly so he could face her, an almost shocked expression on his face "I cannot believe I never knew you had this side to you" He said with a chuckle. Before they started _this _between them Blake had only ever seen Nellie be the 'sweet, girl next door' but now, he saw the almost rebel Nellie, he had only seen glimpses of it before.

"Well now you do" Nellie smirked, lifting her hand and was about to reach out and touch his arm when the passenger door was pulled open and Charlie jumped in, looking out of breath.

"Hey" He grinned, red faced.

"You're happy" Blake commented and turned around so he was facing the front again.

"And late" Nellie added, fake glaring at her brother as she sat back in her seat and pulled her seat belt on.

"Sorry, Aylin needed me" He said as he settled into his seat and Blake started the Jeep up.

"Eww, I did not need to know that!" Nellie exclaimed, a gross look on her face.

"Talk! Aylin wanted me to talk!" Charlie corrected himself, causing Blake too laugh.

Nellie rolled her eyes and fell silent as she half listened and half zoned out as Blake and Charlie chatted the whole drive back home.

* * *

Nellie sat in her bedroom bored, like she had been for the past two hours. Charlie had gone over to Blake's after school so she couldn't see Blake and all of her friends seemed to have paired off with each other so she couldn't hang out with any of them either.

So she had started that week's homework.

It was 7pm when Charlie eventually returned from Blake's house, by that time Nellie had already cooked and eaten dinner and Charlie had eaten at Blake's, their mom usually worked late so they were used to finding their own meals in the evenings.

"Have fun?" Nellie asked, looking up from her homework as Charlie walked through the front door.

"Yeah" Charlie nodded, sitting down on the stool next to her at the kitchen counter.

"Cool, well I'm going to go see Shanna for a few hours" Nellie said and quickly stood up. She wasn't going to see Shanna. She had texted Blake earlier and told him she was coming over after Charlie got home.

"This late?" Charlie looked up at the clock confused.

"Curfew's not til 10" Nellie shrugged and grabbed her purse from the stool, though she knew she wouldn't need it, she needed Charlie to believe she was actually going to Shanna's.

"Alright, I'll see you later" Charlie said and followed her through the house; he stopped when they reached the living room and switched the TV on as Nellie left through the front door.

* * *

Blake was sat at the desk in his room when he heard his door open and Nellie appeared, softly shutting it behind her as she entered. A smile immediately lit up his face when he saw her.

"You won't believe how bored I've been" Nellie mumbled as she walked toward him. "I've already started this week's homework" She explained as she reached him and wrapped her arms around his neck as his own reached out to her hips.

"At least you weren't stuck listening to your brother complain about his love life" Blake said, letting out a small chuckle. "All I could think about was kissing you" He mumbled as Nellie leant down and kissed his lips softly.

"Luckily for you, so was I" Nellie said as she pulled away, a grin on her face and then reattached their lips together. Blake smiled into the kiss and without pulling away from her lips he pulled her closer to him and she fell onto his lap, their lips moving together the whole time.

Nellie let out a giggle as she felt Blake's hands squeeze her sides lightly, and she pulled away from his lips just long enough for him to attach his lips to her neck, making her squirm even more as she tried to control the moans that she knew were coming.

"You need to stop" Nellie mumbled and a moan finally escaped her lips. "You're going to leave a mark" She mumbled again, but Blake ignored her, smirking into her skin as he bit down lightly and another moan escaped from Nellie as she finally gave in and pulled his face back toward her own.

An hour went by and they had ended up on Blake's bed. His shirt had been discarded and Nellie was straddling him as they kissed, her hands running down his body as his own were tangled in her hair and under her shirt.

"We can't" Blake mumbled as he felt Nellie's hands fiddling with his the buttons on his jeans. "Not yet" He added, staring up at her softly.

"And why not?" Nellie smirked down at him and popped one of the buttons open. She leant down closer toward him and left a trail of kisses down his neck.

"Right now, I don't know" Blake mumbled, bucking his hips up as he felt her hands get closer to him. He couldn't think straight right now. "But I know there's a reason" He added and Nellie smiled at him, pulling her hands away from his pants and ran her fingers across his cheek.

"You're cute" She giggled and rolled off of him. "And you're also right. I like you and I don't want to ruin it with sex until I know we might last." She said softly and sat up on the bed; Blake followed her lead and pulled his shirt back on. "I've made that mistake before and I don't want to make it with you" She added, rolling her lips together as she looked at him.

Blake nodded his head in understanding. He remembered her last boyfriend, he was in the grade above her, and she had dated him all through her freshman year and most of her sophomore year so when they broke up it really hurt her. Blake remembered when he found her in the corridors crying last year only a few days after the break up and he'd tried his best to comfort her over another guy even though he liked her.

"I better go, your mom and brother will be home soon" Nellie said and Blake nodded. They stood from his bed and he led her down the stairs.

"Do you need a ride tomorrow?" Blake asked as they reached the front door and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nah, Shanna got a new car yesterday so I'm going to ride with her from now on" Nellie answered, resting her hands on Blake's chest. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep my hands off of you I keep riding with you and Charlie."

Blake chuckled and leant down, kissing her softly before they pulled away and Nellie left to go back home, just as they saw headlights in the drive way and Blake's brother returned home. Nellie hopped over the fence before Miles noticed her and ran through her front door.


	15. Run

Blake shut the front door as soon as he saw Nellie jump over the fence and made his way to the living room, just as Miles walked through the front door. He eyed Blake sitting on the couch and smirked at him, throwing him a bag of takeout food.

"Mom told me to get you food" Miles muttered and sat down on the reclining chair next to the couch.

"Thanks" Blake nodded and ripped the bag open. He had already eaten with Charlie earlier, but he never refused Chinese take-out. It was his favourite and as soon as he got into the food he immediately started shovelling it in.

"I saw Nellie jump the fence when I was pulling up" Miles commented, making Blake choke on the noodles he was chewing. "And judging by your reaction and you're hair.." Miles continued and pointed at Blake's messy hair that Nellie had been running her hands through 10 minutes ago. "..You two are totally hooking up" He finished, holding in his smirk as he watched his younger brother try to swallow his food.

"She needed to borrow- uh flour" Blake finally gulped down his food and tried to think of an excuse as to why Nellie would be here.

"Flour?" Miles raised his eyebrows and his smirk grew wider. "You're such a shitty liar" He added with a chuckle.

"Am not" Blake frowned and set his pot of food on the coffee table in front of him.

Miles chuckled and fell back against the chair. "Take it Charlie doesn't know you're banging his sister?"

"I'm not banging her!" Blake exclaimed, his eyes widening as he spoke.

"Ah, she hasn't let you in her pants yet?" Miles chuckled and leant forward, leaning her arms on his thighs. "Or are you not letting her in yours?" He asked, his eyes slitting together slightly as he stared at his jittery brother.

"Shut up Miles, there's nothing going on!" Blake exclaimed and abruptly stood up from the couch. "And if there were, I would hope you respected me enough to not tell anyone about it!" He added and quickly rushed out of the living room, hoping his brother wouldn't follow him.

"Don't worry little brother, your secrets safe with me!" Miles shouted after him with a chuckle.

* * *

As soon as Nellie stepped out of Shanna's car the next morning she was pulled to the side. She was about to hit the person but it turned out to be Blake and what he said didn't comfort her already beating heart from being surprised.

"Miles knows" He said, holding onto her upper arm. She knew exactly what he was talking about just by the anxious and worried look on his face.

"How!?" Nellie exclaimed in confusion. Miles had never been good at keeping secrets, she immediately remembered the time she had gone to party that her mom already said she couldn't go to in her freshman year and Miles had been a senior at the time and was at the same party. He had promised he wouldn't tell her mom and Charlie, but he did anyway. She'd held a grudge ever since.

"He guessed. He's smart you know!" Blake exclaimed, slightly worried. He did trust his brother, but Miles had a habit of accidently blurting things out. "He said he wouldn't tell though" He added as an afterthought and he immediately noticed Nellie relax as he said it.

"Good" Nellie nodded and let out a sigh of relief. "Only six months til you graduate, he can keep a secret that long right?"

Blake's eyes widened slightly, he was almost certain he couldn't hold anything in for six months. "Yeah, of course!" Blake exclaimed, obviously lying and Nellie could see straight through it.

"Very comforting Blake" Nellie rolled her eyes, referring to his tone. "Charlie is going to find out and everything is going to be ruined!" She exclaimed sadly, bowing her head slightly.

"Hey, No it's not" Blake spoke softly and stepped toward her, lifting her chin up with his fingers. "I'll talk to Miles again and I promise you that if Charlie does find out before we're ready than we'll get through it."

Nellie nodded her head, trying her hardest to accept Blake's promise, but even though Blake had known Charlie all his life he didn't know her brother like she did and she knew he wouldn't let them be together. Sure, she could get around him eventually but there would be a whole lot of arguing and she was sure it would ruin Blake's and Charlie's friendship.

"Uh-Sorry to interrupt this little moment-" Shanna's voice rang through the air and Nellie quickly stepped away from Blake, remembering that they were in a parking lot full of gossiping teenagers. "-But I just saw your brother over there" She finished and pointed toward the school entrance.

Nellie looked over to the school steps and immediately spotted the back of Charlie's bushy head. He was talking to Michael and from the look on Michaels face she knew her best friend's boyfriend was trying to distract her brother.

"Shan-" Nellie eyebrows knitted together and she turned back to her blonde best friend. "Does Michael _know_?" She asked suspiciously, emphasising the last word.

Shanna's eyes widened slightly "Maybe" She said, forcing a smile onto her lips.

Nellie glared at her and was about to speak up when Blake cut in "Hey, it's cool. Now we've got someone else to cover for us if we need it" He said, smiling softly down at Nellie and let his fingers brush against her own.

Nellie still glared a little at Shanna and then back over to Michael and Charlie and figured that maybe Michael knowing could be a good thing. She let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders "Okay, just tell me next time you want to tell someone" She said and smiled at her best friend who let out a relieved breath.

"Will do" She laughed and pulled Nellie away from Blake as Charlie and Michael were making their way toward them.

* * *

Blake felt himself roll his eyes impatiently as he stood next to his car waiting for Charlie to finish swapping spit with Aylin so they could head home. They had been at it for ten minutes and Blake really just wanted to go home and sleep. It was Friday and they had just finished football practice, coach always made them work extra hard on Friday's because he knew that the team were lazy over the weekend.

"Seriously Charlie, if you don't hurry up I'm leaving without you" Blake grumbled, shooting a glare in Charlie's direction. He could see Aylin's best friend Lily Mae tapping her foot impatiently at her own car, she was obviously Aylin's ride and looked just as annoyed as Blake did.

It was a couple more minutes when the couple finally pulled apart and they gave their respective friends glares.

"Don't be pissy just because you don't have anybody to make out with after practice" Charlie mumbled as he walked toward Blake and they climbed into his jeep.

Blake rolled his eyes again. He most definitely did have someone to make out with he just wasn't allowed to do it in front of Charlie, or anyone for that matter. He didn't know how long he was going to last keeping him and Nellie a secret, but he had to try. If he didn't, they would never have a real chance at making _anything _work between them.

"Whatever" Blake mumbled and started out of the parking lot, trying to ignore Charlie's rambling about Aylin.

* * *

When Charlie walked into his house it was quiet. It was far too quiet for a Friday evening. Nellie almost always had Shanna and Lindsay over, sometimes even the rest of her group of friends. So when he entered the house he expected to see them sprawled out in the living room laughing and gossiping, but there wasn't anybody.

He made his way through the house, looking for his sister. She should have been home by now. As he reached the kitchen he found his answer as to why it was so quiet. His mother was stood at the counter, Nellie was stood across the room, her eyes were wide and she looked as pale as a ghost. That was when he noticed a male sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a mug of something.

He recognised the man immediately and a smile erupted on his face and he rushed toward the man as he stood from the table, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing here!?" Charlie exclaimed with a laugh as they both pulled back from the hug.

"Am I not allowed to drop by and see my son?" The man said with a smile that matched Charlie's.

Charlie smiled happily. He didn't see his father much, usually only on holidays, so when his father showed up out of the blue he knew he should always suspect something, but his happiness always got the better of him so he couldn't warn himself.

"I'm glad you're here" Charlie said and nodded his head.

Ever since his parents' divorce his parents didn't get on, well it was more his father didn't get on with his mother due to the fact that she slept with another man, which led to Nellie being born. Of course he never blamed Nellie for his parents' divorce, but at times he did think that if his mother never met Nellie's Father, would his parents still be together? Would they be the family that Charlie had always wanted?

But then if his parents never got divorced, he wouldn't have Nellie and he hated himself for thinking those thoughts.

"We're going to leave the two of you to talk" Karen commented and left the kitchen with Nellie following.

Charlie watched as the two left and turned back to his Father who had his eyes trained on the door that Nellie and his mom had just walked out of, an angry glint in her eye. Charlie wasn't surprised. It was no secret that his dad still and probably always would hold a grudge toward his mother.

"So, what's up?" Charlie asked, breaking his Father's silence.

"Uh-" The older man started and looked at Charlie anxiously. "I don't think you're gonna be able to come over for the holidays son"

Charlie looked at the older man confused. That was the only thing he and his father had. They spent every Christmas with each other without fail; it was the only time he really got to spend time with him as he lived so far away.

"Why not?" He asked, not bothering to cover up the hurt in his voice.

"I-uh, I'm going to Hawaii for the holidays- with Meredith" He explain, his voice stuttering anxiously.

"You're going to Hawaii with Meredith?" Charlie's eyes widened and he felt his heart beat increase in anger. Meredith was his father's girlfriend, they had been together for a few years and she had her own children. He and Meredith didn't get on very well, mainly because she would always make snide comments about his mother around him.

"Yeah, her family invited us and we couldn't say no"

Charlie was dumb-founded; he couldn't believe what his father was saying. "What and you didn't think about me when you made your decision?" He asked angrily.

"Charlie, I know you're mad but you can come over after the holidays"

Charlie rolled his eyes and spoke with a sarcastic snarl "You don't get it do you? We always spend the holidays together and you're cancelling on me so you can be with your _new _family!"

"You know I love you Charlie" He spoke softly. "There just isn't room for you"

"I bet they made room for Meredith's kids though didn't they!?" Charlie snapped in reply. "You know what, I don't care, just leave" He added and pointed to the door angrily.

"Charlie-"

"LEAVE! Go back to your perfect little family!" He yelled again and watched as his father bowed his head and left.

He wasn't sure whether he wanted him to leave or not, a little part of him wanted his father to stay and try and fix things. But Charlie knew deep down that his father preferred his step children to himself and it hurt like hell.

"Charlie" Nellie's soft voice pulled him from his thoughts and as he looked at her all he saw was anger. She was the problem; it was her fault that his father didn't want him. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly and stepped toward him.

Charlie flinched back and glared at her "Don't talk to me." He snapped angrily. "This is your fault!"

Nellie's face creased up in confusion as she stared at her brother, she had never heard him snap at her like that. They definitely had their arguments in the past but he had never talked to her the way he was now.

"Charlie-" She repeated his name softly, hoping to calm him down.

"I said don't talk to me Nellie!" He exclaimed loudly and angrily, letting his gaze pierce her own. "_YOU _Did this! If you weren't here, my dad would still be here and we would be a family!"

Nellie knew Charlie was angry and he wasn't thinking straight, but his words still hurt. She had definitely thought of what her families' lives would have been like if she wasn't born, she was a mistake after all. A mistake which caused her brother his family and her mother her husband.

"Charlie, stop it" Nellie said, trying to keep the hurt that she was feeling inside.

"NO!" Charlie's voice roared through the kitchen and Nellie flinched backward. "I wish mom had never met your father, I wish you were never born." He snarled, glaring at her. "You were the worst thing to happen to me." He snapped, glaring at her.

That was it. That was the last straw and Nellie soon felt her tears fall from her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she hated crying but to hear those things come from her brother hurt like hell and before Charlie could say anything else, she ran.

She ran from the house and to the only person she knew would keep her safe.

Blake.


	16. Let Me Sleep In Your Arms

Nellie didn't care who was at home as she barged into Blake's house and ran up the stairs. She spotted Miles out of the corner of her eye as she rushed through the hall and into Blake's bedroom where she knew he would be.

She pushed his door open and immediately rushed toward him. Her tears were still running down her cheeks as she tried to control them.

"Nellie?" Blake looked confused as he stood from his desk chair and was immediately greeted by her body burying itself in his own.

"Charlie-" Nellie muttered into Blake's chest. She tried to stop her tears as his arms relaxed around her back, rubbing it softly.

Nellie's tears seemed to get worse as she repeated in her head the scene that had just happened in her kitchen a few minutes ago. She knew she shouldn't have taken it to heart, but he looked so angry when he spoke to her, like he had been waiting to say those things for years.

"It's okay, Calm down" She heard him mumble as he left a soft kiss on her hair.

"No" Nellie shook her head as more tears paraded down her cheeks. "He hates me, my brother hates me"

"Just calm down and we can talk, okay?" He mumbled and Nellie nodded into his chest. She tried to calm herself down, but it wasn't working. All the breathing techniques people used on T.V weren't working and in the end the only thing that worked was as she sat with Blake on his bed. She was sat on his lap, cuddled to his chest as he soothed her quietly.

A few hours later Nellie found herself waking up in Blake's arms still, but they were laid down in his bed, the blankets over their bodies and Nellie wasn't sure what the time was, but by the looks of the dark skies outside it was late.

"Blake-" Nellie whispered and brought her body closer to his own, only then realising that he didn't have a shirt on and she was wearing one of his old jersey's. "-Wake up" She added with a smile and kissed his jaw line lightly.

"You're awake" Blake mumbled as his eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her.

"I don't remember falling asleep" She mumbled and sat up slightly, adjusting her body so that she was more comfortable.

"It didn't take you long" Blake chuckled and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

A comfortable silence set between them. Nellie couldn't help but think of how lucky she was that she had Blake right now, all the thoughts of Charlie had left her mind and she felt herself feeling content in Blake's arms. She felt as though she could stay here forever and still feel happy.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened?" Blake asked softly, leaving a light kiss on her temple.

Nellie gulped and looked up at him with almost pleading eyes. "I want to tell you" She admitted quietly. "But I don't want to get myself in a mess again" She mumbled, hiding her head in his shoulder.

"It's fine if you don't want to," He smiled softly at her. "But when you're ready, if you want too. I'll be here for you"

Nellie smiled at him. She wasn't sure how she got this lucky to find someone like Blake, and she made a mental note to thank karma for being on her side.

"Me and Charlie had a fight" She admitted quietly and glanced up at his face. He didn't look in the slightest surprised. The two of them always fought. "It wasn't like usual... I didn't even fight back. It was horrible."

Blake sat and listened to her quietly. It was kind of awkward that she was telling him about a fight with his best friend, he felt that he should be stepping up and sticking up for Charlie, it was his job as his best friend but the more he heard of what happened between the two of them he found it harder and harder to be on Charlie's side.

"It'll be okay" He said softly and pulled her into a hug. "He was angry. He'll calm down and he'll apologize"

"I know that" Nellie nodded in agreement and laid her head on his shoulder. "But I can't help but think those are the things he really wanted to say and he only just got the guts to say them" She admitted quietly.

"He doesn't think those things Nell" Blake said. "If he did, he'd have told me."

"I guess," Nellie bit her lip lightly and tried to convince herself that what Blake was saying was true. "I don't wanna go home." She mumbled, realising that it was the middle of the night.

"You don't have to. You can stay here." Blake replied softly and flashed her a cheeky smile. "But no funny business" He added, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up!" Nellie let out a laugh and smacked his arm lightly.

Blake chuckled and pulled his blanket over the two of them as they settled back into his bed and slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.

It wasn't until the next morning when sunlight was shining through the windows and a loud banging was heard on the door that the two awoke.

"OPEN UP!"


	17. A Close Call

Blake groaned as he felt his eyes flicker open due to the continuous knocking on his bedroom door. He rolled over to try and block out the mumbled talking and banging but ended up rolling over something, or _someone_. He turned his head and saw Nellie.

There was a pillow over her head and he could hear her groaning slightly, probably because of the noise just like he had done. He smiled at her and was about to remove the pillow from her face when his bedroom door was pushed open and his brother was stood there, trying to block the door from Charlie.

_Charlie. _

Blake's brain was overflowing with the various ways this could play out, all of them ending with him dead. Looking around the room frantically he could see Nellie's converse by his desk, her school uniform was scrunched up next to his bed where she had changed into his shirt before they fell asleep.

"Charlie!" Blake exclaimed wide eyed as he stared from his brother to his best friend. He felt Nellie jump slightly and she luckily kept the pillow over her head, the blankets covering her body, though you could obviously see a body was under there.

"Sorry to interrupt dude" Charlie muttered and glanced to the lump under the covers next to Blake. "But have you seen Nellie? She hasn't been home since last night and I'm getting worried. I said some stuff to her that I wish I hadn't"

Blake's eyes widened slightly as Charlie pushed past his brother, but Miles stayed put by the door. Charlie was getting closer, but he stopped at his desk and leant against it.

"Uh- Nah man" Blake lied, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "I'll let you know if I do" He added quickly, hoping Charlie would leave.

Charlie nodded his head and glanced at the bundle hiding under Blake's blankets. He wasn't stupid; he knew there was a girl in his best friend's bed. "Who's your friend?" He asked with a smirk. This wasn't the first time Charlie had walked in on Blake with a girl in his bed. That was the funny thing about Blake; he never did relationships he only ever hooked up with girls.

"Uh-" Blake's eyes widened again and he swore he could hear both his and Nellie's hearts beating. "She's shy?" He answered more as a question than a statement.

"Alright man" Charlie chuckled and turned away from Blake, making his way out of his room. "I'll call you if I find Nellie" He added before he left.

"Right, I'll let you know if I hear anything man"

Charlie nodded and left the room quickly. Miles gave Blake a 'you owe me' look before he shut the door behind them and Nellie and Blake were left alone.

"Holy shit" Nellie mumbled and sat up, wide eyed and pale. "That was way too close"

"Yeah" Blake nodded and fell back on his bed, trying to ease his beating heart. "Maybe keeping this a secret isn't the best idea" He added after a few moments of silence and turned to look at Nellie.

Nellie let out a sigh and bit her lip lightly. She so badly wanted their relationship to not be a secret, but they had only been dating a week and she was already so happy. She didn't want Charlie to ruin it.

"I want to Blake, I do" She said softly and looked at him, sincerity filling her eyes. "Let's just give it a little longer, I want to be happy for a few more weeks before world war 3 breaks out"

Blake chuckled slightly and nodded his head. "I get it. I just hate lying too him"

"Well-" She started, a smirk on her lips as she edged toward him. "Now he thinks you're seeing some girl so you can just say you're with her when you're with me and then you're only half lying" She explained, as her face was cm's away from his.

Blake smiled and captured her lips softly. "After Christmas Break?" He proposed as he pulled back from the kiss.

Nellie nodded in agreement "That gives us 3 weeks of this" She spoke with a hint of mischief in her eyes and leant toward him and pressed a hard kiss to his lips that soon escalated into a full on make out session.

* * *

Nellie didn't want to go home. She was putting it off for as long as possible but Blake had eventually made her leave because he knew Charlie and her mom would be worried. As soon as she walked through the front door Charlie had bombarded her with questions about where she was and who she was with, but she ignored him and went straight to her room.

It hurt.

She wasn't going to lie and say that Charlie hadn't hurt her because he had and she was going to make him suffer with it until she could get over what he had said to her.

"Nellie" Her mother's voice rang through Nellie's room an hour later and Nellie looked up from her desk where she was finishing up her homework.

"Hey" Nellie smiled at her mother.

"How ya doin'?" She asked softly and walked over to her daughter.

"Alright" Nellie replied, and scrunched up her face slightly.

Karen nodded her head softly and leant against the desk "He didn't mean it Nellie." She said softly. "He was just angry at his father."

Nellie rolled her eyes. She loved her mother, she really did but she did _not _want to talk about Charlie right now. "So that gives him the right to take it out on me?" Nellie asked, her voice was a lot harsher than she expected.

Karen let out a sigh and shook her head. "No he shouldn't have done that sweetie, but did him doing that give you the right to run off and not tell us where you were going?"

Nellie knew she should have at least called her mom and told her where she was or at least that she was okay. "I'm sorry, I was just so angry at him" She admitted, biting her lip slightly.

Karen nodded her head in understanding "So, where were you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. Nellie's heart started to race. Her mother could read her like a book and always knew when she was lying. "We went to all of your friends houses and you weren't there. We even checked with their parents in case any of them were lying for you"

"I-uh-" Nellie started. She was sure she looked like a deer in headlights.

"Please tell me you weren't with that college boy" Karen stated, her voice was full of spite, but Nellie knew it was all directed at Adam, she just wasn't sure how her mother had found out about him. "Charlie told me about him last night." She explained, answering Nellie's question, as if she knew what Nellie was thinking.

"No I wasn't with him. I haven't spoken to him in weeks" Nellie replied honestly and glanced from her mother to her shoes. She could practically feel her mother's eyes on her, waiting for her to answer the question and she knew she would have to sooner or later. "I was at Lisa's" She finally admitted and looked up to see her mother looking confused.

"But Charlie went round there this morning- She said she hadn't seen you." Karen said confusedly.

"Lisa didn't know I was there" Nellie shook her head and bit her lip. "I was with Blake."

"Ah." Karen replied, cracking a small smile. "You and Blake hey?" She added with a small wink.

"No!" Nellie said quickly, her eyes were wide once again. "We're friends. He was just being nice."

"Alright Nells" Karen chuckled, shaking her head as she started to leave. "I won't tell a soul." She added before she left.

"There isn't anything to tell!" Nellie exclaimed after her mother. It was no use though, she knew that her mother knew she was lying and just hoped she actually wouldn't tell a soul.

* * *

"Nellie" Charlie's voice interrupted Nellie as she stood at the counter top, pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

It was Monday morning and Charlie had tried to speak to her all weekend but she still hadn't given in. She knew she was being stubborn, but she felt herself not wanting to make things right with her brother. Well, at least not yet anyway.

"Nellie, please talk to me" He said, letting out a sad sigh. "I'm really sorry." He said and followed her around the kitchen as she walked. "You know I didn't mean what I said, I was just angry."

Nellie stopped dead her tracks almost causing Charlie to walk into her. "What would you do if I got angry and took it all out on you Charlie?" She asked, but didn't expect an answer. "You'd have yelled back at me, you'd be pissed at me for weeks." She answered for him and turned around to face him.

"Nell-" He started, but was cut off quickly.

"_YOU _were a dick to me!" She exclaimed angrily, throwing her hands up in the air. "Do you really blame me for not wanting to speak to you!?"

Charlie let out a sad sigh and bowed his head, shaking his head as he spoke, "No."

She would have felt bad for him if she wasn't so mad. He sounded so defeated as he spoke and it almost made her forgive him.

"Look-" She started softly, making Charlie look back toward her. "I get that you're sorry, but you've got to give me some time to get over what you said to me, it really hurt Charlie, more than you know." She finished quietly.

It wasn't only Charlie that had wondered what life would be like if their mother hadn't met Nellie's father. Nellie had also thought about her family and if they would be any happier, if they would have a better life if she hadn't been born.

"I really didn't mean any of those things that I said Nellie, I promise you."

"But it still hurt- I know for a fact that you've thought about what your life would be like if your dad was still here, because I have too and I can't really blame you for doing so. But it still hurts." Nellie explained, as she could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and Nellie nodded in reply, turning around and headed out the door before she burst into tears.

"Blake!" Charlie exclaimed later that day and ran down the corridor to catch up with his best friend.

* * *

"Hey man" Blake smiled when he spotted Charlie headed his way. He didn't agree with what Charlie had said to Nellie, but he was still his best friend and though Nellie was his girlfriend now, he would still be somewhat on Charlie's side, even if he didn't voice it to anybody.

"Hey, I gotta ask you something!" He said quickly, an excited smile on his face.

"Okay..." Blake replied suspiciously, eyeing his hyperactive best friend. It was definitely a change from this morning when they had drove to school. Charlie was miserable and brooding the whole ride.

"My Dad just called me and said that I can go to Hawaii for Christmas with him-"Charlie started, his smile growing even more, if that was possible. Blake remembered Nellie telling him that Charlie's dad had cancelled their Christmas plans because he was going to Hawaii with his girlfriend's family.

"That's great man" Blake said, smiling. He couldn't help but think that now Charlie was going away for the holidays again, he and Nellie would have the week to themselves.

"Yeah, and he said that I can bring someone with me!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly.

Blake's eyes widened. He knew what was coming, Charlie was about to ask him to go with him. He could hear Charlie chattering on to him about something involving rooms being cheaper if there was more than one person, but he wasn't listening.

He was stuck. He could either spend the holidays with his best friend in Hawaii or spend them with Nellie, alone. The one week they would be able to be alone together and now he's got too choose between two of the most important people in his life.

"So, you wanna come with!? My Dad's paying so you don't have to worry about that!"

He knew he probably looked like a gawping fish as he stood still, staring at his best friend, his mouth opening and closing every few seconds.


	18. Forgiveness

"What the hell am I supposed to do man?" Blake groaned and fell back against his locker, shutting his eyes tightly as his hands rubbed circles on his head, showing his frustration.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Michael replied with a chuckle, very much enjoying his friends' predicament.

Blake opened his eyes and glared at his friend, "If I knew what I wanted to do then I wouldn't have asked idiot!" He snapped and let his eyes shut again.

Michael rolled his eyes and glanced down the empty corridor. They were waiting for Nellie and Shanna to finish talking to a teacher from their last period. "Have you spoken to Nellie about it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Not yet." He replied, shaking his head. "I don't think she even knows that Charlie is going yet." He admitted, creasing his eyebrows together slightly.

"Well, do you _want _to go to Hawaii?" Michael asked, raising his eyebrows in question again. "Or, do you want to spend the week with Nellie? Which one is sticking out for you more?"

Blake sighed. He really, really wanted to stay home with Nellie, but he knew that when Charlie got back and they told him the news about them being a couple he would be even more pissed and think that Blake was choosing Nellie over him.

Blake opened his mouth to reply, but they heard Shanna and Nellie rushing down the corridor, giggling to themselves.

"Took you long enough" Michael mumbled with a smirk, which caused Shanna to hit his arm lightly.

"We said you didn't have to wait" Nellie pointed out and made her way to Blake, giving him a peck on the lips when she reached him.

"What kind of boyfriends would we be if we didn't wait?" Blake asked with a grin, causing Nellie to roll her eyes.

"Let's just go, I can't stand being in school when nobody is around." Nellie said, letting out a small shiver at the thought of it.

The other three nodded in agreement and left for the parking lot. It was a Monday so there weren't a lot of clubs on afterschool, football would usually be on, but the coach cancelled all the practices until after the break because of the weather.

"Are you giving Charlie a ride tonight?" Nellie asked as they walked out to the parking lot and she didn't notice her brother's bushy head waiting by Blake's Jeep.

"Nah, he went home with Aylin because practice was cancelled." Blake explained and wrapped an arm around Nellie's shoulders.

"Good. I'll ride with you then." She replied and leant into him, smiling as she did so.

The group split up and went to their respective Car's after saying their goodbyes.

"Did you speak to Charlie yet?" Blake asked as they walked toward his Jeep. He was itching to tell Nellie about Charlie and his invitation. He could already feel the nerves in the pit of his stomach and just hoped that she would understand his decision.

"Not since this morning..." She replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Why?" She added, turning to face Blake as they reached the Jeep.

"Just wondering." Blake shrugged and opened the passenger door to let Nellie in.

"Ah." Nellie said in reply, looking at him suspiciously as she climbed into the car.

Blake was glad she hadn't spoken to Charlie, because if she had he was sure she would find out about Hawaii and though he hadn't told Charlie he was definitely going yet, he knew Charlie already thought he was going to say yes.

The car ride was silent, the radio only playing in the background. Nellie knew something was bothering Blake, though they had only just started dating, she had still known him all her life. She could read him like a book and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"What's wrong?" Nellie asked as they pulled up outside their houses 10 minutes later.

Blake looked at her confused and she already knew he was wondering how she knew something was wrong.

"I-uh-" He started, his words stuttering slightly. "I have to tell you something." He said quietly, and looked away from her, toward the floor.

"O-kay." Nellie mumbled, sounding confused. She could see he was worried about something and the first thought that came to mind was that he wanted to break up, but that thought soon left as Blake took her hand in his own.

The second thought was that Charlie knew about them.

"Charlie asked me to go away with him and his Dad over the holidays." He said quickly. People always said it was better to rip off the band aid as quick as possible, he hoped they were right.

"Charlie's not going away with his Dad anymore-" Nellie started, looking confused.

"No, he's going now. His dad called him today and said he could go to Hawaii with him." Blake explained slowly, gripping onto Nellie's hand so she wouldn't pull it away.

"And he asked you to go with him?" Nellie asked slowly, trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"Yeah." Blake nodded.

"Are you going to go?" She asked quietly, pulling her hand out of his grip a little so Blake only had hold of her fingers.

"I-I think so." Blake replied slowly, causing Nellie to pull her fingers away from him. "But I-I really want to stay here and spend it with you, I just- we want Charlie on our good side when we tell him about us right?" He asked and watched as Nellie reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. "If I don't go with him he's going to think I'm choosing you over him and he'll hate that we're together even more." He explained softly, eyeing Nellie carefully to read her emotions.

"I'm not going to pretend that I like that you're going with Charlie instead of staying with me-" Nellie started, speaking slowly as she exhaled a deep breath. "But, I get what you're saying and I don't want to be a controlling girlfriend and make you stay with me." She explained and took his hand back in her own, lacing their fingers together.

Blake smiled and let out a breath of relief. He was so sure she was going to be pissed at wouldn't speak to him for a week, but who was he kidding? Nellie wasn't like that; she wasn't one to hold a grudge. Unless that grudge was aimed at her brother.

"I'm so glad that you're cool with this. I've been worried about it all day." He admitted, letting out a nervous chuckle.

Nellie smiled at him and wondered how someone could be so cute when they were worried. "Don't worry, you go have fun in the sun with my idiot of a brother and I'll spend the week with my family and lots and lots of blankets." Nellie said with a small giggle. This winter was supposed to be the worst in years, they knew it was going to be seeing as there were already snow clouds littering the skies, and Ice and Frost were on the roads when it was only November.

It wasn't for another few hours until Charlie arrived home with a goofy grin on his face. Nellie had made dinner for them both, deciding that she would forgive her brother for the things he said. She figured she'd take a leaf from Blake's book and think of what would happen in the long run. If she didn't forgive Charlie soon, he might make it harder to accept their relationship.

"Charlie!" Nellie called out when she saw him walk through the front door.

"Hi Nell" He said slowly, not knowing how to react to her after that morning.

"I made dinner." She commented and nodded toward the open kitchen door. "For both of us." She added as an afterthought.

"You did?" He asked almost hopefully.

"Yep, come on" She replied with a nod and led him into the kitchen.

They sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat their food in silence. Nellie kept glancing at the clock, knowing their mother would be home soon, she wanted to talk to Charlie before she got home and bombarded her with questions about Blake. Like she had been since Saturday.

"So, is this dinner you trying to make me feel guilty?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence as he swallowed a mouth full of pasta. "Because it's totally working." He added, laughing lightly in a hope to make Nellie do the same.

"No." Nellie shook her head and smiled lightly at her brother. "It's to say I forgive you." She added after she saw Charlie's confusion.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the person that was wrong supposed to beg for the forgiveness?" He asked, with another laugh and silently let out a sigh of relief that Nellie was forgiving him.

"I know, but I hate being mad at you and I just wanted to do something special." She admitted, matching her smile to her brothers.

"Okay, well I accept your forgiveness!"

Nellie smiled. She did forgive Charlie for what he did, she wasn't just doing this to make her feel better when she broke the news to him that she was dating his best friend, though that was part of the reason. She really did care about Charlie and if she went much longer without him she knew it would take its toll on her, anybody that knew Charlie couldn't live long without him.

"Good. Now let's clean up before mom get's home!"


	19. A Storm is Coming

The next few weeks went by far too quickly for both Blake and Nellie. They had tried to spend as much time together as possible before Blake had to leave, they had spent most of their time cooped up in Blake's bedroom because they couldn't risk anyone finding out about them, but on a few occasions they had gone out with Michael and Shanna Bowling and to eat dinner on the other side of town.

It was hard keeping it a secret, there had been a few close calls where they had ran into people they knew and had to cover it up with a good lie. They had almost been caught by Lindsay and Damian when they were making out in the locker rooms, but the other couple were too busy arguing to notice Nellie rush past them and out of the locker rooms.

It was the day before Blake was leaving for Hawaii and Nellie was busy that day helping Charlie shop for the vacation, she figured she better spend some time with her brother, it wasn't only Blake she would miss. So Blake was sat on his couch playing video games with Michael and Miles.

"You all packed man?" Michael asked, not taking his eyes away from the screen.

"Uh- Not yet." Blake replied, also keeping his eyes on the television.

"Seriously? You're leaving in 12 hours!" Miles exclaimed, looking shocked. "If I was going to Hawaii I'd have packed a week ago!"

Blake chuckled and shrugged, "Well, I'm not you."

"Obviously," Miles mumbled. "If you were me you'd be beating this dumb ass right now!" He added, earning himself a glare from Michael.

"Shut up old man," Michael mumbled before he leapt into the air, cheering for himself. "OH YEAH!" He exclaimed excitedly at his win.

Blake rolled his eyes at his friend, "I let you win"

"Don't be a sore loser Buddy!" Michael said with a chuckle, patting Blake's back in mock comfort.

Blake snorted and chucked his controller in his brother's direction, not looking to see where it would land.

"Seriously dude!" Miles exclaimed frustrated as the controller fell on the hard wood floor. "Stop being such a sour puss! You're going to Hawaii tomorrow!"

Blake frowned, "Maybe I don't wanna go."

Both boys stopped pressing buttons on the controllers, turning to Blake with shocked expressions on their faces.

"You _DON'T _want to go!?"

"Are you crazy!?"

"No I'm not crazy!" Blake snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just- I've been thinking about Nellie." He mumbled quietly.

"What was that!?" Miles snapped, staring at him in complete shock. "You've only been dating her a month! If you can even call it dating!"

"So? I really like her! I don't want to go away for two weeks without her!" Blake protested. He'd been thinking it over for the past week now, spending so much time with Nellie made him realise that the crush he had on her for the last three years was maybe not just a crush, but he wasn't going to go and tell his brother that he thought he was in love with a girl he's only been dating a month.

"You're so fucking whipped," Miles chuckled and stood up, making his way out of the room, "I'm so disappointed to call you my brother." He added jokingly before he left.

The two boys sat in silence. Michael was staring at Blake with a mixture of confusion and Shock running through his mind, while Blake had a poker face on as he stared ahead at the paused video game.

"You love her." Michael said after a few minutes of silence, a proud smirk on his face.

Blake turned and looked at Michael, putting on his best acting face as he pretended to be shocked, "No I don't! You can't love somebody after a month!"

"But it hasn't just been a month has it?" Michael replied, raising his eyebrows. "You've had a thing for her for years; it's not that big of a stretch to think that you fell inlove with her." He added, watching Blake's reaction.

Blake sighed ad ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know man, maybe I've always loved her."

"Ah! So you admit it!?" Michael exclaimed with excitement.

"NO! I said maybe!" Blake protested, jumping up from the couch quickly.

"Whatever you say man" Michael chuckled and turned back to the video game, leaving Blake to gawp at him.

* * *

Nellie finally collapsed on Shanna's bed after a long day of shopping with her mother and Charlie. She had been dragged through hell while Charlie bought various bathing suits and summer clothing for his trip, all the while talking about how much fun he and Blake were going to have, leaving Nellie feeling jealous and annoyed that her brother was going to be with Blake for the holidays and not her.

It was silly, she knew that, but it didn't stop her feeling sorry for herself about it. She was jealous that her brother was going to spend so much time with Blake when in reality he had every right to. They were best friends before Nellie even thought about Blake in a non-platonic way.

"What's up?" Shanna asked from her place at her dressing table, applying a layer of mascara to her lashes. "You've had a face like sour milk since you got here." She added, smirking at her as Nellie glared.

"It's stupid." Nellie mumbled in reply as she fiddled with the bracelet Charlie had gotten her for her birthday last year.

"Bring it," Shanna turned from her dresser, waiting for Nellie to speak.

"I don't want Blake to go," She said quietly, almost embarrassed about it.

Shanna gave her a confused look, "That's okay honey," She said with a small laugh, "You like him. It's normal."

"Yeah, I just didn't think I liked him _this _much," Nellie said and let out a heavy sigh. "I'm dreading tomorrow, like my heart hasn't stopped pounding and my stomach is doing flips. I've never liked someone this much before Shan, how do I make it stop?" She admitted, sitting up on the bed and staring at her friend, a look that Shanna had never seen on her face before. She was scared.

"You can't." Shanna shrugged and made her way to the bed, sitting down next to her. "You have to deal with it."

Nellie frowned, "I don't wanna." She mumbled, causing Shanna to giggle again.

"I must say, I never thought I'd see you like this." Shanna laughed as Nellie gave her a confused look. "I mean, so head over heels for someone" She explained.

"I was practically in love with Adam. How can you not remember?" Nellie replied, referring to her ex boyfriend.

"No you weren't." Shanna said, scrunching up her nose. "You were fifteen, you thought you were." She explained after seeing the confusion on Nellie's face.

"Yeah, I guess.." Nellie sighed, remembering how she had given up her virginity to him in her sophomore year and he dumped her not long after. "He was a douche." She said, glaring at the wall as she thought of the boy.

"He still is." Shanna chirped in with a giggle.

* * *

Blake frowned as he stared at his open suitcase. He couldn't stop thinking about Nellie. Did that mean he did love her? Maybe he did, the thought had definitely crossed his mind over the last few weeks, but he couldn't tell her. She'd only just started liking him a month ago, it would be murderous to tell someone you love them after a month.

Though he wasn't sure if he loved her or not, he knew one thing for sure. He couldn't go with Charlie on the trip, he wasn't sure how to tell him, but he had to do it soon. Maybe then he'd be able to ask someone else to go with him instead.

Taking out his phone, he slowly dialled his best friend's number, hoping he wouldn't be too pissed.

* * *

"Charlie seriously, if you don't stop packing and come kiss me, I'm breaking up with you!" Aylin exclaimed as she sat on his bed, a frown on her face.

"Sorry! I'm just excited!" He replied, glancing at his case and making his way to Aylin, giving her a soft kiss as he sat down next to her.

"Excited about leaving me?" She frowned, her bottom lip popping out a little.

Charlie and Aylin had a strange relationship. They got together when Charlie was a junior and Aylin had been partnered with Nellie on a school project, they had immediately hit it off, but after six months of a relationship they broke it off and would hook up on and off, until now that they both were starting to realise that they wanted a relationship with each other again. They weren't official just yet, but they were pretty close and Charlie going away for two weeks was not sitting well with the Turkish girl.

"No of course not!" He replied quickly, his eyes widening. "Just excited to see Hawaii!"

"Yeah, whatever." She grumbled, still sour that he hadn't asked her to come with him first.

"Are you still mad that I asked Blake before you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Uh-YEAH!" She exclaimed, giving him the _'you're an idiot' _look.

"What? I told you that I had to take Blake! He's been acting weird lately and a break is just what he needs." Charlie replied, letting out a sigh as he looked at his angry girlfriend.

"He's a big boy Charlie, just because he doesn't text you goodnight doesn't mean something's wrong with him," Aylin replied with a roll of her eyes. "You two spend way too much time together; maybe it's a good thing that he's been distant."

Charlie looked at her like she was delusional, "How can that be a good thing? We've known each other since we were in the womb practically!"

Aylin shrugged, "But it doesn't mean you have to be best friends til you die Charlie. You'll be going off to different colleges soon, you're not always going to be close to each other."

Charlie shook his head, choosing to ignore her statement, he couldn't think about not being friends with Blake. It sounded soppy, but it was true, they would always be best friends, they'd been through their fair share of arguments, though mostly they weren't serious, they still managed to stay friends throughout.

Little did Charlie know, something was about to tear them apart further than he would ever have known. And that thing would come in the form of his sister.


	20. Change of Plan

Charlie frowned as he hung up his phone, Blake had called and told him he needed to come over and tell him something. He sounded distracted, almost worried, which made Charlie worried. Blake didn't get worried, so he knew it was something big and he had been acting strange lately.

"Hey Aylin," Charlie started as he walked into the living room where Aylin was chatting to his mom.

"Yeah Babe?" Aylin turned to look at Charlie, a smile on her face.

"Uh, Blake's coming over in a little while; he wants to talk about something so it'll probably be best if you get going. He sounded pretty serious about it." He explained as Aylin nodded along.

"Oh no Charlie, Aylin's staying for dinner!" Karen called out, "It's your last night so I thought it'd be nice, Nellie will be home soon and you say Blake is coming over?"

Charlie simply nodded, confused as to why his mother would go all out on something like this. It was Sunday dinner; she usually just went over to the Jenner's and had a few drinks with them.

"Ah, he can have dinner too then!" She exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together in excitement. "Does that sound good to you sweetie?" She turned to her son, but he knew no matter what he said she would still go ahead with what she wanted to do.

"Yeah, whatever." Charlie shrugged and pulled the stool next to Aylin out, taking a seat on it as they heard the front door open and close.

"Nellie, is that you!?" Karen called out, her smile still wide.

"I don't think so." Blake chuckled as he walked into the living area.

"Ah, Blake!" Karen exclaimed, her smile changing into a smirk as she saw the boy. "You're staying for dinner, it's decided." She said before he could interrupt.

"I am?" Blake looked confused as he shot a glance in Charlie's direction.

"Mhm!" Karen nodded and patted him on the cheek before she made her way through to the kitchen. "Be good kids!" She said as she waltzed through the kitchen door and it slammed shut behind her.

"You're mom is chipper today," Blake said, letting out a laugh.

"Yeah, it's weird." Charlie mumbled, staring at the door his mother had just walked out of in confusion.

"I'll leave you two boys to chat," Aylin said as she stood up and started her way to the kitchen.

They watched as Aylin left and they were left in a silence, "So what'd you wanna talk about man?" Charlie asked, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously as he thought of all the things he may have done wrong over the last week.

"Uh, it's about the trip-" Blake started, suddenly feeling alot more nervous than he originally was. "I, uh- I know I'm being a complete dick right now, b- but I don't think I'm gonna come anymore." He admitted slowly, stumbling over his words.

"What?" Charlie was beyond confused, he couldn't even process what he was being told.

"Look man, my dad already said he'd pay your dad the money it cost for me not to go, so don't worry about that-" He started trying to explain himself before a squeal was heard and Aylin came tumbling out of the kitchen.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THE MONEY, NOW I GET TO GO!" She squealed excitedly, jumping up and down as Charlie looked between the two, completely bewildered.

"Wait, Wait, Wait!" Charlie yelled, stopping Aylin from happy dancing around the room. "Why don't you want to go anymore? I mean I'd love to spend it with Aylin, but I'm so confused."

"I-uh, my grandparents are coming down for the holidays and I just feel bad not being here. I haven't seen them since last year." Blake lied, feeling terrible about it and hating every lie that sprouted from his mouth.

"Oh." Charlie frowned, feeling disappointed that his best friend wasn't going to be joining him, but he couldn't stop the smile on his face when he realised he and Aylin would be sharing a room, alone. "No way dude! I think I could kiss you right now!" Charlie exclaimed abruptly, causing both Aylin and Blake to throw him a confused look.

"Gee, you didn't want me there that bad?" Blake joked, trying to make the situation lighter and not so Awkward.

"No, No! This means Aylin will get to share a room with me!" He exclaimed excitedly, putting his hand up for a high five from Blake who obliged with a chuckle.

"If you're lucky," Aylin mumbled as they heard the door open and close for a second time that evening. Nellie entered a few moments later, a smile on her face.

"Full house tonight?" Nellie laughed as she saw Blake and Aylin, letting her eyes set on Blake for a few seconds longer before she forced herself to tear them away.

"Looks like it." Charlie nodded excitedly.

Nellie gave him a confused look before turning away from them, "I'm gonna go change, I'll be down in like half an hour." She told them before making her way up the stairs, glancing back and locking her eyes with Blake for a second. He winked back at her and she rushed up the stairs, a giggle escaping her lips as she reached the top.

* * *

When Nellie came back down the stairs 45 minutes later, everyone was sat around the dining room table as her mom was serving dinner.

"Hey," Nellie smiled and sat down in the spare seat next to Blake, her mom sitting at the head of the table and Aylin and Charlie sitting opposite. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked as her mom put a spoonful of spaghetti on her plate.

She felt Blake tense next to her, something was going on and she didn't like not knowing what it was.

"Just talking about the trip!" Aylin piped up excitedly, "Guess who's going instead of Blake!?"

Nellie turned to look at Blake in confusion, he wasn't going anymore? Since when? "You're not going anymore?" She looked at him, wide eyed.

"Uh-" Blake glanced at Charlie, knowing the look Nellie was currently giving him was completely different to those she usually gave him, it was soft and she looked almost upset. "-No. I decided to stay home instead, so Aylin's going to go." He explained, trying not to hold his gaze on her for too long, but wanted to tell her that he was staying for her.

"Oh," She tried to hide the smile that she knew was begging to show on her face. Telling her in front of Charlie and Aylin meant that she couldn't be happy, she couldn't kiss him and she so badly wanted to kiss him after what she had just heard.

"Yeah-" Blake coughed, trying to lighten the situation that only he and Nellie knew it was one, and maybe Karen, but she didn't seem to notice anything was wrong as she was busy dishing out the dinner.

"I'm uh- going to go and get a drink, do any of you want anything?" Nellie suddenly stood up, staring at the other's, trying to keep herself under control.

"Yeah-" The four of them all replied at the same time.

"Right." Nellie nodded and turned to Blake, "Come help me." She said quickly and pulled him up by his arm, dragging him to the kitchen but Charlie didn't seem to notice as he was too busy being coddled by Aylin as she chatted to him about something Nellie couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry I had to tell you like that," Blake said as soon as the kitchen door swung shut, but he didn't get a reply as he was pushed up against the kitchen counter and Nellie's lips were on his in a soft kiss.

He was shocked at first, but instantly melted into the kiss, setting his hands on her hips and pulling her closer to him as their mouths began a heated kiss.

"I'm so glad you're not going," She mumbled through their kisses.

"Me too," He smiled into the kiss. He didn't feel so guilty about ditching Charlie now that he knew this was his reward.

His hands found their way up the back of her shirt as her tongue licked at his lip and he opened his mouth to allow their tongues to touch. He heard her moan into the kiss as his hands ran softly up her back and her own played with the small hair's on his neck.

"Hey guys-" The voice suddenly made them spring apart from each other as they looked across the kitchen, the intruder's mouth hanging wide open.

**So did you like it? Cliffhanger because it was mainly a filler chapter.. drama is about to start unfolding :) Anyway, please review.. I post this story on tumblr and I get likes, but i'd appreciate if you guys reviewed aswell, i love to hear what you think and it let's me know what things you like or don't like! :) **


	21. Falling For You

"Oh my fucking god-"

"Aylin-" Nellie started as she stared at the Turkish girl, trying to calm her down because from the look on her face she looked like she was going to explode. "-Please, be quiet" She said quietly, hoping in her current state, the red head would understand.

"Wha-?" Aylin looked baffled, her mouth was gawping open and closed, her eyes were as wide as saucers and the glass she was currently holding looked like it was about to slip from her hands. "-What are you doing? I'm so confused right now!"

"Aylin, be quiet." Nellie repeated as she noticed Aylin's voice getting louder.

"Be quiet!?" She exclaimed in a loud whisper, her eyes wide in shock. "I've just walked in on my boyfriend's best friend and sister making out with each other and I'm pretty sure he has no clue that it's going on!" She exclaimed in the same loud whisper.

Blake sighed, "Aylin, you've got to understand-" He started softly, but she cut him off.

"Understand!?" She shrieked, causing them both to flinch, "You're his best friend Blake! You're not supposed to go behind his back and fuck his little sister!"

"He's not fucking me Aylin!" Nellie snapped, rolling her eyes at the dramatics.

"Well whatever the fuck you're doing with each other, Charlie needs to know about it!" She exclaimed and marched out of the kitchen. Nellie and Blake quickly rushed out after her, hoping to god the redhead wouldn't blurt out their secret like this.

"Aylin!" Nellie yelled as she pushed through the door and ran straight into her.

"You've got one chance, right now. Tell him, or I will." She whispered, eyeing Nellie carefully.

"Aylin-" She started. She could feel her heart beat racing and her hands were feeling clammy, she couldn't do this. It wasn't the right time to tell him, she could feel it.

"What's going on?" Charlie looked at his sister, girlfriend and best friend confusedly.

"Uh-" Nellie started nervously, trying to ignore the look Aylin was sending her. "-Aylin here just started her period so I'm gonna take her upstairs and get her a tampon!" She said quickly and pulled Aylin out of the dining room and toward the stairs.

"Nellie, stop it!" Aylin snapped, ripping her arm from Nellie's grip. "You've got to tell him!"

Nellie glanced nervously to the door that was separating the two of them and her brother, "I will. I'm going too, after his trip. I don't want to ruin it for him." She said quietly, hoping to keep both their voices down.

"And what am I supposed to do while we're away!? Just pretend everything is good and I'm not keeping this massive secret from him!" She exclaimed, her eyes looking wider than they were earlier.

"It's not _that _big of a secret Aylin! You just gotta keep your mouth shut for two weeks!" Nellie responded, rolling her eyes at Aylin's dramatics again. "If he thinks you're acting weird, just give him sex or something! That will probably make him forget!"

Aylin's eyes widened again as she rose her eyebrows, "You're that desperate to keep your secret that you're actually telling me to have sex with your brother?"

Nellie frowned, realising what she had just said, "No! Yes! Just please don't tell him Aylin, it's not the right time. I promise you that we are telling him when he gets home, it's what we've planned since this thing started." She explained quietly, her voice softening as she spoke.

Aylin sighed and nodded her head after a few moments of silence, "Okay, I won't tell him,"

"Thank you so much Aylin!" Nellie squealed and pulled the girl into a hug. "I promise we'll tell him." She told her as she pulled away from her.

"Good." Aylin nodded in approval and they made their way back to the dining room.

* * *

"So, are you going to tell me what happened in the kitchen earlier?" Karen asked later that evening as she and Nellie were cleaning the dining room table.

"Uhm- Not really," Nellie responded, trying to make herself look busy by collecting the plates.

Karen's eyebrows rose as she stared at her daughter, hoping to catch the attention that Nellie was trying to keep off of her, "You know I already know that you and Blake are together, the past two weeks all you've done is sneak round to his house. It's pretty obvious, baby." She spoke, watching as her daughter's body hardened, knowing she was caught by her mother.

"I knew it! I knew you knew that I was lying when I got back from his a few weeks ago when Charlie and I were fighting!" Nellie exclaimed, internally cursing herself for being such a bad liar when it came to her mother.

Karen laughed at her daughter, "Yes I knew, and I also know that Aylin didn't start her period earlier." She added, raising her eyebrows again.

"No," Nellie shook her head, "She caught us kissing," She mumbled, embarrassed at telling her mother she was kissing Blake.

Karen snorted, shocking Nellie, "You're trying to keep this a secret from your brother and you kiss in the next room? You two are such amateurs!" She exclaimed, causing Nellie to give an even more confused look.

"Well, sorry if I'm not the most experienced at sneaking around behind my brother's back!" Nellie exclaimed, a confused laugh escaping her lips. This was a very weird situation, her mother was practically telling her she had a lot of experience sneaking around.

"No, No" Karen shook her head, letting out one last laugh, "It's just funny sweetheart, you two aren't going to get very far in this secret relationship if you're careless."

"Well good thing we're telling him once he gets back," Nellie admitted quietly, causing her mother's eyes to widen in shock.

* * *

Nellie smiled as she pulled Charlie into a hug, "I might actually miss you goober." He whispered into her ear, making her giggle.

"And I might miss you too," Nellie laughed as Charlie pulled back from her, laying a kiss on her forehead.

"Be good, okay?" He said softly, meeting her eyes.

"I'm always good," She grinned, but nodded anyway, knowing he was serious. He always worried when he went away and she knew he wouldn't change anytime soon. "Don't worry Charlie, I'll be fine."

"Call me if you need anything," He told her before he turned away to get into the awaiting Taxi with Aylin.

Nellie sighed, a content smile on her face as she watched the Taxi drive down their street, Blake was stood to the side, waiting and watching for the Taxi to turn the corner. When it finally did he immediately grabbed Nellie by the waist and pulled her toward him.

"How does it feel being able to do this in the open?" Blake smirked as his fingers grazed the exposed skin between her jeans and shirt.

"We're not doing anything yet," She mumbled as his face got closer to hers and he kissed her softly, holding her as close as possible as he revelled in the moment. "Let's go inside," She mumbled, pulling back a little. He nodded his head and they rushed into her house and out of the cold, immediately falling down onto the couch.

"I'm glad you stayed," Nellie said, while she wrapped her arms around Blake's waist.

"Me too," He smiled and laid a light kiss on her lips.

Nellie smiled at him as he pulled away. After her conversation with Shanna the day before, she knew that she was in over her head with Blake. She liked him a lot more than she originally thought she would, and every time he looked at her like the way he was now, like she was the most important person in his life, she couldn't help but fall for him more. It was scary, but also exciting. She'd never liked a guy this much before, it was new and she hoped it would lead to something even better.

Little did she know, it was about to crash down around them both.

"Wanna watch a movie before your mom gets home?" Blake asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Nellie nodded and tossed him the remote, "You choose. Charlie's got pretty much every movie from the last 20 years recorded," She explained with a giggle.

"I know," Blake nodded, and flicked through the various movies. He finally decided on the latest American Pie movie, knowing Nellie liked the movie just as much as he did. They settled into the couch and pulled a blanket over them, enjoying that they could do this without the fear of Charlie coming home.

* * *

**Hey! So I'm updating for the third day in a row 1) Because you guys are awesome and sent me lots of cute reviews and pretty messages on tumblr! :) ha.. and 2) Because I've got the next four chapters already written. This was a weird chapter I think.. I wanted someone else to find out and I thought Aylin was the right choice... she links in with the coming up drama, so watch out for it ;] **

**So tell me what you think and I am incredibly thankful for all of your reviews! :)**


	22. Accidental Reveal

Her breath was uneven. Her lips were fully swollen, tantalizing, inviting and he just couldn't stop himself. He plunged his own fully swollen lips against hers and continued their battle of the better tongue.

Her hands took their spots on the back of his head, threading in his light brown hair that needed a haircut again as his hands stationed themselves against the counter top and on the small of her back to keep her pelvis in tune with his and to keep her standing up as he knew her knees were surely going to buckle.

"Blake..." Nellie panted as he trailed kisses down her exposed neck with the blouse she had on that showed off just enough cleavage for his liking. "Our Parents are going to be back any minute..."

She moaned as he bit down into her neck, sucking gently, trying not to lose control as they were standing against his kitchen counter. Their parents had left an hour ago to pick up their respective grandparents, leaving Blake, Nellie and Miles alone in the house. Miles had retreated to his bedroom so that left Blake and Nellie alone.

"We'll hear them come in." He mumbled as her hands trailed down the back of his head and one repositioned itself on his upper hard arm that held enough muscles to her liking, and the other one rested above his blue jeans pants buttons. "Nell..." he groaned as he redirects his lips to connect with hers again.

She smiled into the hot embrace of his lips and his own hands crept slowly to the hem of her shirt and start sliding up. Normally they weren't like this so quickly, but since no one was around, why not?

A clearing of the throat broke them apart as Blake's hands froze before they could actually cup her breasts and he quickly withdrew his hands as he saw their parents stood in the archway, along with their grandparents a mixture of shock and amusement written over all of their faces.

A mixture of words escaped their elder's mouths, but they were both too embarrassed to even look up at their various families members, let alone listen to what they were saying.

"Oh my god-" Laura Jenner's eyes were wide open with shock as she stared at the scene in front of her.

"Well this is definitely a Christmas Surprise-" Blake's grandfather Joseph commented, a smirk on his face.

"Ah, young love!" Nellie's grandmother commented, smiling softly at the two teenagers who were currently staring at the floor.

"When did this happen!?" Carlos Jenner exclaimed, staring at his son and the girl he thought of as a daughter in shock.

"Ah Blakey Boy, got himself a girly!" Blake's grandmother exclaimed and grinned happily at them.

"Oh my god..." Miles walked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face as he shook his head in disappointment. "You're caught little brother," He chuckled, earning a glare from Blake.

"Caught!?" Laura shrieked, her eyes were as wide as saucers. "You _knew_ about this!?" She turned to her eldest son.

Miles couldn't help but laugh at the look on his mother's face, "I can't believe you _didn't!_" He exclaimed through his laughter. "She's been here practically every day!"

"Shut up Miles!" Blake snapped, involuntarily bringing the attention in the room back to himself.

"Well it's true!" Miles exclaimed, trying to control the laughter that kept escaping him over the embarrassing situation that his brother had gotten himself into.

"Alright, why don't we all calm down," Karen Veitenheimer spoke up, trying to ease the situation.

Laura took a deep breath as Carlos put a comforting hand on her should while their grandparents looked on amused.

"So-" Miles started and leant back against the counter, a smirk on his face.

"Shut it Miles." Blake glared at his brother before he could finish his sentence.

"I can't believe this," Laura sighed, but a smile was slowly forming on her face. "-Why couldn't you two have waited until Blake finished high school?!" She exclaimed dramatically.

"We're sorr- wait, what!?" Blake started, but confusion crossed his features when he realised what his mom had said. "What do you mean, wait until I'd finished school!?"

"Well-" Laura started, only to be interrupted by his father throwing his fists into the air.

"I WON!" He exclaimed with a chuckle. "You're mother and I, we bet on when the two of you would get together," He explained as he saw the confusion on his youngest son's face.

"You- What!?" Nellie choked out, the first words she had spoken since they had been interrupted.

"I bet that you'd be together before the end of Blake's senior year and Laura thought you'd wait until he graduated because of Charlie-" Carlos explained like he hadn't just walked in on his son feeling up their neighbour, before his wife interrupted him.

"Oh dear god, Charlie!" Laura exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air as she remembered her son's best friend. Everyone knew how protective Charlie was of Nellie, not just their friends and the kids at school, but their parents too.

"Laura, calm down," Karen laughed and stepped toward her best friend, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. "-the kids have already figured it all out." She explained softly.

Laura's eyes widened for what felt like the tenth time in five minutes, "You knew too!?" She shrieked, causing Blake and Nellie to flinch again. This was going to be a long night.

After what felt like hours on end of questions from their parents and grandparents, Blake and Nellie had managed to escape to Blake's bedroom, leaving the adults down stairs playing a game of cards. It had been a long night and they were just glad that they now had some alone time.

Well, they had spent the last four days being alone together since Charlie had left, but after the long talk with their parents, they were glad to have it back to normal.

"They're never going to leave us alone," Nellie mumbled as she fell down onto Blake's bed.

"Well, at least we got four days where we didn't have to worry about anything," Blake replied and sat down next to her, sending her a grin.

"Four days wasn't long enough," She groaned and wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his side.

"It won't matter soon, we'll tell Charlie, he'll be mad for a little while and then he'll accept it eventually," Blake said, his voice low as he spoke.

"Mhm." Nellie nodded, though she wasn't sure that was what would actually happen.

"Trust me," He said and kissed her hair softly.

"I do." She nodded her head again and looked up at him, her eyes showing him she did trust him.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her quickly.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quickly. Christmas was spent with the two families celebrating together, like they did almost every year. Their parents had stopped questioning their relationship a few days after they had found out, though they still sent them questioningly looks. It was hard to get used to seeing them cuddled on the coach together.

Nellie groaned as she rolled over in Blake's bed. She had been sleeping over his house for most of the week, it took alot of persuading of their parents, but their grandparents were surprisingly, on their grandchildren's side. Telling Blake's parents that they remembered his father sneaking into sleep round their house when they were teenagers, and Nellie's grandmother reminding her mother that she had once stayed at her boyfriend's house for a whole week because she wanted to rebel against her mother.

"Morning," Blake mumbled as he saw her eyes flick open.

Nellie smiled softly at him and leaned further into his chest, just enjoying being in his arms. "How long have you been awake?" She asked, closing her eyes again.

"About 10 minutes," Blake replied and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Nellie sighed, slowly breathing in his scent, "Thinking about today?" She asked slowly, her body tensing slightly.

Blake nodded, though she couldn't see him and kissed her head, "It'll be fine." He said.

It was the day they had both been dreading since Charlie had left last week and now it was here. Charlie was coming home and they had to tell him they were together.

* * *

Walking out of the airport, Charlie felt the cold winds hit his face. It was a complete difference to being in Hawaii for just over a week, where he was greeted with sunshine every time he walked out of a building and now, he was stuck with the cold again.

It had been a great week spent with his father. Though his father's girlfriend had been snappy with him, Charlie had managed to rise above the snide comments she would make and just enjoy spending the time with Aylin and his father.

But now, it was over and though he had a great week, something was off. Not with him, but with Aylin. She had been quiet most of the week and however many times Charlie asked, she would pretend nothing was wrong. He wasn't an idiot though, he knew something was bothering her and not knowing what it was, made it worse.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong now that we're home?" Charlie asked as they climbed into Aylin's car.

"Nothing's wrong, I told you." Aylin muttered as she tossed Charlie her car keys, letting him drive.

Charlie rolled his eyes sarcastically, shaking his head at her. "I know something's bothering you, so tell me!" He exclaimed, his voice slightly loudly than he anticipated.

"Drop it Charlie." Aylin muttered her reply.

"No!" He snapped and started the car, driving out of the airport parking lot. "You've been pissy ever since we left and I'm sick of it!"

"Nothing is wrong Charlie." She grumbled, resting her head on the window.

Charlie rolled his eyes again, dropping the conversation. He so badly wanted to get the truth out of her, but she had always been stubborn and he knew if she didn't want to tell him, she wouldn't. Not unless she was angry anyway. So that's what he would do, get her angry and she would spill the truth.

He drove for another ten minutes before he brought the conversation up again, "Please just tell me," He said softly, trying a different approach instead.

"I said No, Charlie." She muttered, rolling her own eyes.

"For god sakes Aylin!" He snapped, keeping his eyes on the road. "What's going on with you!? Are you fucking someone else!? Tell me!"

Aylin glared at him, feeling her anger sweep through her body. "Stop it Charlie, you're gonna regret this,"

"TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU!" He yelled. He was sick of her moods through the week and it was time she told him the truth.

"FINE!" Aylin shrieked, her eyes were livid as she stared at him. "Wanna know what's going on with me!?"

"YES, PLEASE!" He yelled, trying to keep his concentration on the road.

Aylin sighed. They were nearly home, they were telling him, they had promised. But what if they didn't? She couldn't keep it from him any longer, it had been killing her all week, the guilt at keeping from Charlie building up until she felt like she was going to explode.

"Nellie and Blake-" She started and swallowed her breath, her voice calming down within seconds. "-They're together. I walked in on them last week kissing and I promised I wouldn't tell you," She admitted, though she immediately regretted it. This wasn't her secret to tell.

Charlie's eyes bulged open as he shot his head to look at Aylin, complete shock written all over his face. "Wh-What?" He whispered, his eyes dead on hers.

"I'm-" Aylin started as she glanced away from him and to the road, her eyes widening. "CHARLIE, STOP!" She shrieked, but it was too late, the car flew straight through the traffic lights, colliding with another car.

* * *

**Hi! :) What did you think!? Another cliffhanger I know, I really need to stop doing that.. ;] but yeah, some pretty juicy stuff coming up so keep reviewing and I might update a little faster :p Thanks for all the support so far with this story and I hope I don't let you down with how it's all going to turn out.. :) **


	23. The Truth Always Comes Out

Nellie rushed through the hospital, hot on her mother's heels. Her heart was beating what felt like a million beats a second and it hadn't stopped since her mother had told her. She'd received the phone call about half an hour ago and rushed over to the Jenner's house. Nellie wasn't sure what was going on as she heard the commotion down the stairs but her mother soon appeared in Blake's doorway and was gathering up her clothes, telling her to get dressed because Charlie and Aylin had been in an accident on the way home.

Nellie had immediately rushed from under the covers, not even bothering to change out of her sweat pants and Blake's shirt that she had slept in and her and her mother had made their way to the hospital. Blake had said he would meet them there in an hour with his parents, figuring that it would be best to give the family some time together to figure out what was going on before he arrived.

Five minutes later, Nellie and her mother rushed into the ward that Charlie and Aylin were in. Nellie immediately spotted Aylin sat on a bed, her legs hanging over the edge and her head in her hands as a doctor was trying to speak to her.

"Aylin!" She exclaimed and rushed toward the Turkish girl.

Aylin snapped her head up as she heard Nellie's voice and jumped off of the bed, rushing toward Nellie. As they reached each other, they held out their hands and shared a tight hug, both getting the comfort they needed from each other.

"What happened?" Nellie whispered, as she clung to the girl.

Aylin shook her head and buried her head into Nellie's shoulder, "He ran a red light," She replied through the sobs that were racking her body.

"Oh god-" Nellie mumbled, feeling her own tears falling down her cheeks. "-He's always so careful while he's driving though." She mumbled her thoughts out loud.

Aylin sobbed again and pulled back from Nellie's embrace, "He wasn't looking where he was going," She admitted quietly, staring into Nellie's matching teary eyes.

"Why?" Nellie asked confusedly.

Aylin took a deep breath before she spoke, "I told him about you and Blake," She said quietly, barely above a whisper.

Nellie's eyes widened and she felt a few stray tears tickle her cheeks, "W-What?"

"I'm sorry Nellie!" She pleaded, shaking her head, "I know I shouldn't have said anything too him! I was going to wait for you to tell him, but I couldn't hold it in any longer!"

Nellie took a step back from the girl. All of her emotions were conflicted. She was sad, angry, worried, nothing was making sense, but before she could even try and wrap her head around it, her mother had appeared.

"Aylin- how are you? Where are your parents?" Karen asked quickly, running a hand through her hair anxiously.

"I'm fine," Aylin nodded her head. "My parents are on their way, don't worry." She explained, hoping to ease some of the woman's worries.

"Good, Good," Karen nodded her head, trying to stay calm though Nellie could already tell her mother was falling apart inside.

"How is he mom?" Nellie asked, breaking her mother's thoughts in her head.

Karen sighed and glanced between the two girls, "He's coming out of surgery now, he hit his head pretty bad, and broke his leg in a few places, but he's going to be okay," She explained slowly.

Nellie and Aylin both let out a relieved breath. He was going to be okay, everything would be fine.

The rest of the day was spent waiting around the waiting room for Charlie to wake up. Blake and his mom had joined them about an hour after they arrived, Nellie was certain if Laura hadn't arrived than her mother would have fallen apart by now. Aylin's parents had picked her up later on in the day as she was fine to go home.

"Why hasn't he woken up yet mommy?" Nellie asked softly, her voice sounding child-like.

"He will soon, honey," Karen replied and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder, kissing her head lightly. "The doctors said it would take awhile for the drugs to wear off," She explained, but Nellie was hardly listening. She couldn't keep her mind off of Charlie and what would be happening right now if the accident had been worse.

She blamed herself. She knew it was stupid, she wasn't driving the car, but he had crashed because he had found out about the secret she had been keeping from him.

"_Charlie Lubeck," _

The doctor's voice made all four of them snap their heads up in the direction of the voice. "Yes," Karen said quickly and rushed toward the doctor, Nellie, Blake and his Mom following behind. "How is my son?" She pleaded.

"He's awake," The doctor said softly, a small smile on his face. "You can go and see him, though I must warn you that his memory may be a little hazy."

"Hazy?" Nellie asked, a look of confusion and worry etched across her face. She felt Blake squeeze her hand slightly, trying to calm her down.

"Yes, anything from today and the day before may be slightly blurred from where he hit his head. So don't worry if he doesn't remember what he did yesterday," He explained as the four of them nodded.

"You go in first mom, I need to talk to Blake," Nellie told her mother and turned to Blake, waiting for her mom and Laura to leave before she spoke.

"Nellie, what's wrong?" Blake asked carefully. As soon as he had arrived at the hospital he knew that something other than Charlie's accident was bothering her, but he couldn't figure it out.

"Charlie knows, Blake." She said quietly, glancing from his face to their interlocked hands. "Aylin told him just before they crashed." She admitted.

Blake's eyes widened slightly, "He knows," He repeated Nellie's words, trying to get his head around the situation.

"Yeah," Nellie nodded. "I feel like this is our fault," She admitted quietly, glancing back to his face.

"Nell-" Blake started, letting out a sigh.

"Don't say that it's not Blake, please," She pleaded, rolling her lips together. "If we hadn't kept it from him, Aylin would never have told him and he would have never crashed."

"Nellie, listen to me." Blake spoke defiantly and pulled her closer to him, so their foreheads were almost touching. "This, is not our fault. It's not yours and it's not mine. It's just a terrible accident," He spoke slowly, trying to drum the words into her head.

Nellie nodded her head slightly, keeping her eyes locked with Blake's, "Okay." She whispered.

Blake smiled and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, pulling back after a few seconds. "Now, let's go and get this over with, okay?" He said softly and led Nellie through to Charlie's room.

Slowly the couple walked into the room, they dropped each other's hands when they saw Charlie sat up in his bed, talking to Laura while Karen looked on adoringly.

"Charlie," Nellie said softly, causing Charlie to look away from Laura and over to his sister, his smile dropping slightly.

"Hi Nellie," He said, waving his hand lightly.

Nellie sighed heavily, tears in her eyes brimming as soon as he spoke. Without another word she rushed toward him and wrapped him in a tight hug. "I was so worried," She mumbled into his shoulder.

"You shouldn't have been," Charlie mumbled, relaxing his arms around his sister slowly. "I'm fine." He added as Nellie pulled back, staring at him through her teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry Charlie," She said softly, shaking her head as her face scrunched up and more tears fell down her cheeks. "It was my entire fault, I'm so sorry," She whispered through her sobs.

"Nellie, how was it your fault?" Charlie asked confusedly. "You weren't even in the car with us, you can hardly blame yourself."

"Because- I- Aylin told you about what she saw and-" She started speaking, but Charlie broke her off.

"Nellie, I don't remember what made me crash," He said slowly, keeping his eyes locked on her own. "The doctor's said I wasn't paying attention. I don't remember anything." He admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You don't?" Nellie's eyes widened.

Charlie sighed and shook his head, "The last thing I remember is boarding the flight home." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh god-" Nellie mumbled, putting a hand to her mouth.

Charlie frowned and rubbed her arm softly, "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine. I've only lost a day. No big deal."

"Hey-" Karen interrupted before Nellie could reply. "-We should probably let you get some rest. I'll come by tomorrow." She told him, gesturing for Nellie to stand up from the bed.

"I'm glad you're okay man," Blake said, shaking his hand lightly before they left the room.

As soon as the four of them had left Charlie's smile dropped from his face and he fell back against his pillow.

"_Nellie and Blake- They're together. I walked in on them kissing last week and I promised them that I wouldn't tell you-" _

The words flashed through his brain as he glared at the hospital room door. He remembered everything, it was the first thing he remembered when he woke up, but he wasn't about to let anyone know that.

He was angry, he was positive that he had never been angrier in his life. They had kept this from him for god only knows how long and they weren't even willing to tell him the truth now, after he had just been in an accident that only happened because they kept the secret.

* * *

**OK, kinda short chapter.. and I know I promised drama and this is the start of it (if you hadn't noticed already ha) but yeah, the next few chapters were pretty hard to write, but I think you're going to like chapter 25.. hint, hint ;] Anyway, review if you like it, review if you hate it, whatever ;)**

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	24. It's Something Real

The night was silent as Blake and Nellie sat on his porch steps. It had been a long day and they were both tired, but they refused to go to bed, not wanting to dream about what could have happened. Charlie could have died, he could have gotten a lot more hurt and though Blake had tried to convince Nellie it wasn't her fault, she still had a horrible guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

This was wrong, so completely wrong. They shouldn't have tried to even keep it from Charlie, they should have came clean to begin with, because now they never would. Charlie had been through enough, he wasn't going to get a scholarship for college because he couldn't play on the team this semester, his future was ruined and this would just bring him down even more.

"Blake-" Nellie whispered, lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"I-" She started slowly. Her heart was beating wildly, but she had to do this. It was the right thing to do, if she left it any longer, she would have fallen too hard for him and it would be too late. "-We can't do this anymore." She said, keeping her eyes locked on her boots.

"What do you mean?" He looked confused, but Nellie could see the worry etched into his eyes. She could practically hear the clocks in his head working as she stared at him, trying to figure out what she meant. "You don't mean...?" He started, his voice stopping before he could finish.

Nellie nodded slowly. "I do." She admitted sadly. "We can't put Charlie through anymore stress this year, and hiding this relationship, just isn't working anymore." She explained to him, hoping he would understand.

Blake frowned. He didn't understand, at all. He wanted to be with her so bad, but was he pushing his luck? Had he had his turn with the beautiful girl next door?

"But I want to be with you," He whispered slowly, staring at her in confusion.

"I know," Nellie nodded. "And I want to be with you too. Believe me, I do, but we've got to give it some time. Just until Charlie is better." She explained.

"He's fine Nellie! He's going to be out of the football season, but he's going to be fine!" Blake exclaimed in frustration. "He'll get used to us as a couple!"

Nellie shook her head and stood up from the porch, "He crashed his car because he found out about us Blake. He's not going to be able to go to college because of us Blake. We've got to cool it for awhile, maybe just until you guys graduate." She explained to him, watching as his face contorted into pain and she felt her own heart break.

"But I-" He started, only to stop himself. He couldn't tell her that he loved her, it would scare her off even more.

"I'm sorry Blake," She whispered and kissed his forehead before she walked away.

* * *

The rest of the winter vacation went by slowly for both Blake and Nellie. Blake had spent most of the week hiding out in his room, he didn't want to risk running into Nellie because it would hurt too much, so that meant he wouldn't go to the hospital to see Charlie, because Nellie would most probably be there.

Nellie had spent most of her time with Charlie, trying to keep her mind off of Blake and to ease the guilt of what she did to him. Deep down, she knew this wasn't her fault, but she had helped toward it and she needed to make it up to her brother, whether he knew it or not.

When it was time to head back to school, Charlie had been let out of the hospital a few days before and wasn't returning for another few days, but everyone else was and that meant Blake and Nellie would have to see each other.

They didn't hate each other after their break up, far from it actually, Blake was helplessly inlove with the girl and Nellie was falling head over heels for him, breaking up hadn't stopped it. It just made her fall even harder. It would hurt to see each other now.

"Nells," Lindsay waved her hand in front of Nellie's face, bringing her attention back down to earth. "What's wrong with you? You've been out of it all day." She asked, leaning against her locker.

Nellie shrugged slightly, "Nothing. Just tired." She lied, glancing down the corridor to where Shanna was currently giggling at something Michael had said. She glared slightly at the couple, it wasn't far that they got to be together and she and Blake couldn't.

"Oh, I see," Lindsay said as she noticed Nellie's glare pointed in Michael and Shanna's direction. "You got a thing for Michael now, have ya?" She asked with a smirk.

"What? No!" Nellie shrieked, her eyes widening.

"Tut, Tut," Lindsay giggled, shaking her pointer finger in Nellie's face. "Nobody likes a boyfriend stealer."

"I don't like Michael!" She shrieked loudly out of frustration, causing a few heads to turn in her direction.

"Then why are you sending them death glares?" Lindsay asked with a laugh.

"I'm not. I'm just tired," She muttered as the bell rang and she felt herself let out a sigh of relief.

She rushed down the corridor, trying to keep as far away from Lindsay as she could in case she decided to be extra snoopy today and didn't leave her alone. She kept her head down, not wanting anyone else to see her and ask her questions about Charlie, but she immediately regretted it when she ran into a body.

Luckily, the person grabbed onto her arms before she fell to the floor. Not so luckily was when she looked up she realised it was Blake.

"Sorry," She mumbled, stepping away from him and glancing from the floor to him. Immediately regretting when she saw the bags under his eyes.

"Don't worry," He said softly, a hint of a smile on his face. "How've you been?" He asked as she awkwardly played with her hands. She did _not _want to run into him the first day back at school.

"Good," Nellie nodded, and glanced back to her shoes. "How about you?" She asked out of politeness.

"Could be better," He muttered, causing Nellie's chest to hurt. A silence sparked between the two of them, it was awkward and terrifying all at the same time, "Look Nellie, I think we should-" He started, but was cut off by a booming voice behind them.

"NELLIE! WAIT UP!" Lindsay yelled down the hall way, interrupting Blake.

Nellie groaned inwardly, the person she first wanted to get away from was now the one saving her from another person she needed to get away from. "Sorry Linds," She muttered, looking away from Blake and toward her friend.

"Hi Blake!" The brunette grinned at the senior. "Have you got practice tonight? Because Damian said you did, but I think he's lying to me and-" Lindsay babbled on, but Nellie was hardly listening as she looked back to Blake.

"Yeah, we do have practice tonight Lindsay," Blake muttered, sounding irritated. "I gotta go," He said and rushed past the girls.

"Well he was happy," Lindsay mumbled. Nellie hardly heard the girl as she watched Blake storm down the corridor and out of the entrance doors. She frowned, wondering where he would be going, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it because Lindsay was pulling her toward their next class.

* * *

Blake stormed into his house, slamming the front door loudly. He knew Miles was home, but chose to ignore the fact that his brother could rat him out for skipping school. He didn't really care, the only thing he cared about right now was getting Nellie back and she didn't seem the slightest bit interested in that.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Charlie's voice snapped Blake from his thoughts and he turned around to see his best friend sprawled across his couch, his cast propped up on the table.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked confusedly. When did Charlie start using his house as a rest home? He was already pissed off after seeing Nellie and having Charlie in his house didn't really help. He didn't hate his friend, he just felt angry at him, because he was the reason why he couldn't be with the girl that he loved.

"Your mom said I could use your T.V. I'm bored of all our movies," Charlie mumbled his reply as he chewed a handful of chips.

"Right," Blake answered, still slightly confused.

"So, you gonna answer my earlier question? And why are you home so early?" Charlie asked, turning his attention away from his bowl of chips and to Blake.

Charlie was pissed at Blake, he didn't think he'd ever been so pissed at someone in his life, but he was holding it in. He was waiting for one of them to tell him about their relationship, the longer they left it, the longer he would take to forgive them, because what they were doing was wrong. Keeping it from him was wrong, not the relationship itself, though, he did have a few harsh words he could pin to their relationship.

"Uh- Just not feeling well," Blake mumbled, running a hand through his hair out of frustration.

"Oh." Charlie nodded. "Are you sure it does have anything to do with that girl that was in your bed before the break? Are you still seeing her?" Charlie asked, eyeing Blake carefully. He was pretty sure the girl that had been hiding in his bed had actually been his sister.

Blake frowned slightly and shook his head, "No, I'm not seeing her anymore." He admitted slowly.

"Oh really? When did that happen?" Charlie quizzed, hoping to get as much information as he could out of him.

"About a week ago, she decided we couldn't be together anymore." Blake replied, not realizing that Charlie was playing him. "Hey, I'm gonna go get a shower, but I'll be down in a little while, alright?" Blake added, turning to walk up the stairs as Charlie nodded.

He watched Blake walk up the stairs and turned back to the TV, but he was barely paying any attention. Nellie had broken up with him. He wanted to be happy about this, but he couldn't force a smile onto his face. He felt almost guilty, he had told Aylin a few days ago that he remembered what happened and she had promised she wouldn't tell, but she'd told him that Nellie said Blake made her happy. Why would she break up with a guy that made her happy?

He couldn't help but believe it was his fault. His accident had been the previous week, and Nellie had been acting hysterical when she'd seen him in the hospital. She hadn't been her usual self when she visited him either, at the time he thought it was because she felt guilty for still hiding the relationship, but now, it could have been because she had broken up with Blake. Maybe what his best friend and his sister were keeping from him was something real, and he was getting in the middle of it.

* * *

**Hey! So, you probably all hate me for breaking them up, but don't worry, I got it all planned and the next chapter is already written and those of you who are old enough to take 'sex education' class at school will probably like it! ;] OH and thanks so much for the reviews, we've hit 53! yay! I'll update when it gets to 60! PROMISE! :D**


	25. Lost Love

**OK, so maybe it wasn't my wisest idea to say that I would update when I hit 60 reviews, because you all started reviewing like crazy.. I left my computer for a few hours and I come back and there's now 66 reviews! I'm shocked.. and I promised I would give you the update! SO HERE IT IS!**

**If you're under like 13 I would say don't read a part of this chapter because I wouldn't want my 12 year old cousin reading some of this.. even though it isn't too descriptive and full on it's still slightly disturbing to me if I know that kids are reading this.**

**Naming this Chapter Lost Love in honor of Shanna's EP being released, you should all go buy that! **

* * *

She was angry. If another person ran in front of her and screamed that Blake had done it, she was going to pounce on them. He had won a football game, not saved the human population from mass extinction; she didn't understand the big deal. She felt herself glare at him as the players picked him up and carried him around on their shoulders while he cheered.

Nellie had been in a bitchy mood since Thursday. She'd heard from Lindsay that Blake had a girl in the locker room with him for an hour. She still hadn't told Lindsay what she used to have going on with Blake, but her reaction after Lindsay told her about what she'd heard probably gave it away.

"_You're fucking joking-" Nellie snapped, her eyes glaring down the corridor as she saw Blake stood with some of his buddies from the team. _

"_Nope, Marissa told me. She heard it from one of the guys on the baseball team. Apparently he walked in on them practically dry-humping," Lindsay had explained, not noticing the anger radiating from her friend. _

_Nellie's glare intensified as she saw Blake look up and smile slightly at her. It angered her even more and before she knew what she was doing, she had marched up to him and pushed him into a locker. She knew she didn't have the right, she had broken up with him, but it still hurt. It had only been a week._

"_What the hell Nellie!?" Blake exclaimed, looking at her like she was ridiculous._

"_You're a fucking Jerk!" She screamed at him, ignoring the stares she was receiving from half of the student body. "It's been a week! A week! And you're already fucking some slut!"_

"_Whoa, Nellie-" He looked confused as she was yelling at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Why would I hook up with another girl if I still want to be with you?" He asked quietly, trying to keep their voices down. _

_Nellie glared at him, "Stop fucking lying to me Blake!" She snapped and turned away, stalking down the corridor. _

She couldn't believe that he would do something like that. It was so slutty, she really thought he cared about her and it just made the break up hurt even more. He hadn't left her alone since, he kept calling and trying to speak to her whenever he could, but she wasn't having any of it.

Shanna had become her personal bodyguard. After she heard what happened with Blake she hadn't let him anywhere near her, no matter how hard he tried. He would wait for her after class, hoping to catch her alone, but Shanna would always be there to swoop her away before he could get close enough. Shanna had also recruited Lindsay and Marissa to help when she wasn't able too, though they had no idea why Nellie was being treated like a three year old, they listened to Shanna. They had noticed the change in Nellie's mood since they returned after Winter Break and were willing to help, no questions asked.

"If you keep your pretty face like that any longer, it will freeze that way," Shanna spoke up from next to Nellie as they fought their way to Shanna's car. She could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket, she already knew it would be Blake, hoping she would eventually pick up. She didn't understand why he was trying so hard, they were over, done and dusted.

"It's not like it matters, no one is looking at me, they are all jumping with glee for Blake fucking Jenner and his winning touchdown," Nellie mumbled, stopping once they reached Shanna's mini cooper.

Michael appeared in front of them. "Hey, we don't need any of that," he said, hugging Shanna, and she leaned into his side, her arm around his middle. "Have you noticed that the F bomb comes from her mouth a lot lately?" he asked, looking over at Shanna, who had her head snuggled into his shoulder as she nodded slightly.

Nellie felt herself frown as she watched her best friend snuggle up with her boyfriend. She wanted that, but she wanted it with Blake and she couldn't have it with him.

"Leave me alone and hug your girlfriend," She snapped him, and he obliged immediately, wrapping his arms around Shanna. Nellie sat down on the hood of Shanna's car, staring at her skirt intently because she thought it was more interesting than watching her best friend cuddle with one of her ex boyfriends friends.

"There you guys are," Lindsay's voice rang out and Nellie looked up at her, nodding in hello as she noticed Marissa behind her, cuddling up to Cameron. "The parking lot is clearing out so that mean's the party is starting and we all know how much I hate being late for a party," Lindsay explained and pulled Cameron away from Marissa, making Nellie smirk slightly. She didn't want to see all these happy couples right now.

Nellie watched as Michael pulled away from Shanna and whispered something to her before he kissed her and started walking to what Nellie guessed was Blake's car.

"Let's go," Lindsay said with a smile, and Shanna unlocked her car letting the four girls climb in and Cameron went to meet up with Damian and Abraham.

"What's wrong Nell?" Marissa asked as she sat in the back seat next to her. "You look really pale," She muttered, staring at her concerned.

"Get me out of here Shanna," Nellie demanded softly as she noticed Blake in the distance, staring at the car.

"Huh?" Shanna looked confused, before she noticed Blake stood by his car, staring at them intently. "Right." She nodded her head quickly and started her car, driving them out of the lot.

"Don't worry Nell, this party will cheer you up," Marissa said softly and wrapped her arm around Nellie's shoulder.

Nellie was quiet the whole ride to Aylin's house. She knew her friends were worried about her, but she ignored their looks and stuck to just staring out the window. When they eventually pulled up at the house it was already surrounded by cars, so they had to park on the street.

The four girls climbed out of the car, leaving all their belongings locked inside. "Are we going inside or what?" Lindsay asked with a wide smile.

"I'm going to wait for Michael, but I'll meet you inside okay?" Shanna replied, and the three girls nodded, making their way to the party.

As soon as they entered they were greeted by being passed a bottle of god knows what and being forced to drink a shot of something vile. That was the only way Nellie could describe it, Vile. Not even the drinks that Charlie concocted were as bad as that.

"Let's dance!" Lindsay squealed and Nellie felt herself smile at her friend as they made their way to the dance floor. Lindsay may not always be able to keep their secrets, or realise that not everything revolved around her relationship with Damian, but she was always there when a friend needed her and she was the best cure to a break up, even if she didn't know she was curing a break up.

As the night went on, Nellie felt herself start to enjoy herself and she almost forgot about Blake. She'd danced all night long, revelling in the relaxation that it gave her, but after a few hours, Marissa and Lindsay had fled to find their boyfriends and she hadn't seen Shanna since they got here, so she found herself alone.

She pushed her way through the crowds of people in the living room when she felt arms wrap around her waist and she was pulled back and into a chest. She didn't even have to look at the person to know who it was, she knew the feeling of his chest all too well, his scent was lingering around her and she could hardly control herself. It was Blake holding her.

"I've been looking for you," he murmured into her ear softly.

"Well, you found me, I have to go now," She replied, and tried to walk away, but his arms were locked around her so she couldn't go anywhere. She knew she had to get away from him, if she didn't he'd convince her into not wanting to leave, he had such an effect over her now and she almost hated him for it. "Blake..." She whispered in a pleading voice. She wasn't sure what else she could say.

She could feel his breath on her neck, tickling her softly. "God Nellie, you don't know how much I've missed you," He admitted quietly, feeling her relax into his body.

Just like that she stopped trying to get out of his arms, and she felt herself lean back into his chest, enjoying the feel of him pressed up against her. "You're so beautiful Nel," He whispered, and she felt his hands move down her body, gripping at her hips.

"Blake-" She whispered almost inaudible over the loud music blasting from the stereo and the various teenagers in the room. She could feel him kiss her neck, but it was mostly a blur. She knew she shouldn't be doing this with him anymore, they were done, over, but she couldn't resist the boy.

"Just, be with me," He whispered, his voice just as low as hers and he twisted her around so they were chest-to-chest.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she let her head fall on his shoulder, trying to get a grip of herself. "We're not doing this anymore Blake-" She said quietly as she pulled back from him, looking into his eyes, her own set showing him just how conflicted she was.

She wanted him. She wanted to be with him, but she couldn't. Charlie had gotten hurt because of them; he'd lost his chance at a football scholarship because they were idiots and tried keeping their relationship a secret.

"I know," He whispered, his face inching closer to hers. Before Nellie knew it his lips were on hers and they were walking. He was guiding her through the crowded room, she wasn't sure how he managed to keep them from running into something, but within seconds her back hit something hard. _A door. _And she was turning the door knob, their lips still pressed together in a heated kiss.

They didn't check to see if anyone was in the room as they fell back against the bed, their kisses becoming more frantic and desperate. Their hands clawed at their clothes, she heard her shirt rip as he ripped the buttons off and she pulled the shirt down her arms, throwing it to the floor.

She felt like an addict. She needed more and more of him as every second passed. She could feel his hands over her body, one was under her bra, making her squirm as the other traced the skin on her stomach and waist, making her whole body tingle.

"Oh god-" She let out a moan as she felt his fingers under her bra and she couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him impossibly closer to her and pulled his shirt over his head, attaching their lips back together as quickly as possible.

It was a whirlwind of kissing and touching and rolling around the bed and before she knew what she was doing, she'd un-buttoned his pants and she was pushing them down his legs.

"Someone's in a hurry-" Blake mumbled, a smirk on his lips as he kicked his jeans off.

She ignored his comment and moved her hand downwards, caressing his stomach slightly before she felt his hand on her own and she looked up at him confusedly. The confusion soon turned into a look of shock as she felt his hand travelling south until he found her bare thighs.

"Oh god-" She groaned as he pushed her skirt up and his hand travelled further up her leg, closer to her inner thigh. She could feel her chest moving up and down at a fast pace.

His fingertips rubbed the hem of her underwear and she gasped slightly. His lips were back on hers again, and his fingers pushed her panties to the side and she pulled him closer by tugging on his neck. She gasped as he slipped his finger into her.

The thoughts of this being wrong, all the guilt that she had built up over the past few weeks had disappeared as she felt him rubbing her slowly. She was sure she was going to regret doing this with him tomorrow, but right now, all she could do was crave him even more.

His finger dipped further into her and she broke away from his lips, her head falling back against the comforter and he entered another finger. She could feel his lips on her neck as she tried to control her breathing as he moved inside of her.

She could feel the heat inside of her building up and her vision was getting blurry. She turned her head to the side as she felt the burning in her stomach get hotter and then she saw it.

A picture of Charlie was sat on the bedside cabinet.

This was Aylin's bedroom.

She cursed herself for being so careless, she was getting fingered in her brother's girlfriends bedroom.

Her eyes widened, remembering her brother sat at home, alone. "Blake, stop!" She said quickly.

"Trust me, Nel," He mumbled quietly, keeping his lips attached to her collarbone, but his fingers had stopped moving, waiting for her to agree again.

"No, get off!" She snapped and pushed him away from her with all of her strength. "I shouldn't be doing this!" She muttered to herself and she was crawling off the bed and pulling her shirt over her head.

"Nellie, don't," Blake said softly, getting off the bed himself and pulling his own shirt on.

Nellie shook her head and looked down at her shirt, seeing the broken buttons, but she ignored them and put her hands over her chest, making her way to the door while Blake was pulling his jeans on.

"Nellie, don't leave, please!" He pleaded and rushed over to her before she could open the door.

"This is stupid Blake," She whispered and turned to look at him, seeing the pained look on his face made her cringe. She was the cause of that. "We can't do this to Charlie, not again." She said, reaching for the door handle again, but Blake stood in front of it.

"Then we can tell him Nellie, this doesn't have to be a secret!" He pleaded with her.

Nellie bit her lip and shook her head, trying to keep her gaze away from his. "I can't hurt my brother anymore Blake," She said quietly, staring at his hand on the door handle. "I'm sorry," She admitted and finally looked back at him, only to regret it when she saw tears in his eyes.

Blake sighed. He was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up again, "Fine." He whispered and stepped away from the door, letting her walk away. "Go." He spat out, a little harsher than he had anticipated.

"Blake-" She said quietly. She didn't want to hurt him, that was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had.

"Just go Nellie," He whispered, trying to pull himself together.

Nellie nodded slightly and left without another word.

Blake watched as the door closed and he felt a single tear slip down his cheek. He had got her and then he had lost her. He'd finally gotten a chance with the girl of his dreams and she didn't want him anymore.

* * *

**DID YOU THINK I WAS GONNA LET THEM HAVE SEX!? I know, in my previous notes it sounded like I was going to be, but I couldn't let it happen just yet.. anyway, that was like my first kinda smutty thing that I have ever wrote.. what did you think? Was it okay? Or was it too cringey and I should just stop?**

**Also, Blake's such a jerk for hooking up with another girl after only a week, right!? HAAHAH, did he really though!? I'm seriously so hyper right now, I'm running on like five hours of sleep and have had too much caffeine... you guys and all your reviews aren't helping calm me down either! :D **

**BUT THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I love reading them and they give me more motivation too write.. but I don't have any more chapters written at the moment, so I'm not going to make another deal :) but hopefully the next one will be soon! :D **


	26. Acceptance

Nellie pushed past the people in the party, not caring who she bumped into as she tried to keep her tears held inside. This was not how things were supposed to turn out. Before the break, she had it all planned out, they would tell Charlie and he'd be mad, but he would get over it and everything would be okay. This was _not _supposed to happen.

She wasn't supposed to be alone in a bedroom with Blake anymore, she wasn't supposed to let him touch her the way he was and she certainly wasn't supposed to enjoy it.

A single tear slipped down her cheek as she spotted Shanna stood in the kitchen with Michael. She didn't care about him being there as she rushed toward her friend, her tears slowly falling no matter how hard she tried to stop them.

"Shanna-" She said quietly as she reached the blonde.

"Hey!" Shanna smiled when she saw Nellie, but it immediately dropped as she saw her tears. "What's wrong?" She asked, a worried look appearing on her face.

Nellie shook her head and wiped at her tears with her hand, "Nothing. Can you please give me a ride home?" She asked quietly, ignoring the quizzical look that Michael was giving her. He probably knew her tears were to do with Blake.

"Of course," Shanna replied softly, nodding her head.

"What's going on?" Michael asked quickly.

"Nothing." Nellie shook her head, knowing full well that Michael didn't believe her. "I've just got to get home for my curfew," She lied quickly.

"Right," Michael looked at her quizzically again, "Have you seen Blake?" He asked, giving her the same look.

"N-No!" Nellie said quickly and turned her attention back to Shanna. "Please, can we go," She pleaded and Shanna nodded her head before she turned to Michael and gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

The ride home was quiet, only Nellie's light sniffles were heard throughout the car. Shanna had told Marissa and Lindsay that she would come back and pick them up after she'd gotten Nellie home and when the two girls saw their friends' tears, they nodded without hesitation.

"Thanks for the ride," Nellie mumbled as they pulled up to her house and she went to grab the handle.

"Wait," Shanna said quickly, laying a hand on Nellie's arm to stop her from leaving. Nellie turned her head, looking at Shanna sadly. "What happened at the party?" She asked softly.

Nellie shook her head and glanced down at her lap, "I really don't want to talk about it." She admitted quietly.

"Nel, honey," Shanna spoke soothingly. "You know that I am always here for you, no matter what, and I will never judge you." She said softly, a small smile on her lips.

Nellie nodded her head and looked into her best friends large blue eyes, "I know that Shanna. I just- I can't talk about it. I need time to think." She replied honestly, squeezing Shanna's hand lightly, letting her know that she would tell her eventually.

"Alright." Shanna nodded, "If you need _anything, _Just call me and I'll come over." She said defiantly, drumming the words into Nellie's brain.

"I know," Nellie let out a small smile. "I'll see you at school on Monday," She said as she got out of the car and let the tears she had been holding in the whole journey out. She didn't care that the neighbours might see her crying, she didn't care that Charlie might see her; she just wanted to let it all out.

She rushed into her house, not caring how loud she was as she shut the door and pulled her boots off, throwing them to the floor angrily. She hated that Blake could make her feel like this, so defeated. She didn't understand how he had such control over her emotions.

"Nellie?" Charlie's voice rang from the living room and Nellie let out a choked sob as she tried to hold in her tears. "Are you crying?" She heard him question and she turned away from the door to face her brother as he sat on the couch.

"I'm alright." Nellie lied, even though it was painfully obvious that she wasn't. "Do you need some help getting too bed?" She asked, trying to avert the questions that she knew he was going to ask.

"No," Charlie shook his head, his eyebrows furrowing together. "What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked softly.

"I-" Nellie started, letting out another sob. She could feel it on the tip of her tongue, she wanted to tell him so badly, but something was stopping her. She wasn't sure what it was though. "Shanna and I just had a fight. It'll be fine by Monday. I'm just being silly." She lied, hoping Charlie would buy it and leave her alone.

Charlie sighed, knowing full well she was lying. He wanted to ask her if it was about Blake, he wanted to tell her that he knew they had been a couple, but he couldn't let it out. "Okay," He finally said, telling her that he believed her lie.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Nellie said and rushed up the stairs before any other questions could be asked.

Charlie fell back on the couch and let out a long sigh. He hated seeing his sister like this, no matter what she had done to hurt him, she was still his sister and he loved her endlessly. She was hurting and he was positive it was to do with Blake; he couldn't let it go on like this. He wouldn't be able too, knowing how much she cared for his best friend and not doing anything about it because of him.

* * *

Blake didn't stick around much longer, after hiding in Aylins bedroom for a good hour he escaped the party, not bothering to say goodbye to any of his friends, he just wanted to get home and away from that party.

He wanted to get her back, he had tried giving her space, but that didn't get him anywhere and now he had tried the full on approach and that hadn't worked. He didn't know what to do, but he knew he should keep trying.

"You're back early," Miles commented as he saw Blake walk through the front door. "Wasn't expecting you until at least 3" He added with a chuckle.

"Wasn't feeling the party," Blake shrugged, not even bothering to crack a smile. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled before he started making his way up the stairs, only to be interrupted by his brother.

"I saw Nellie come home about an hour ago, she was crying. Something happen between you two?" Miles stopped Blake in his tracks.

Blake frowned and turned to look at his brother, slowly shaking his head. He'd told Miles and his parents that they had broken up and they weren't planning on telling Charlie what had happened, they had all obliged, not thinking much of it, teenagers were forever breaking up in relationships. It was only Miles that had noticed a change in the younger boy.

"You can talk to me about the break up if you want," Miles stated, smiling lightly at him. "I'm not just here to piss you off," He added, making Blake crack the tiniest of smiles, but it was the only smile that Miles had seen appear on his face since he and Nellie had broken up.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Blake responded with a shrug, and carried on back up the stairs, trying to shake the thoughts that Nellie was in the house next door.

He didn't bother taking a shower and climbed into bed, trying to ignore the voice in his head talking to him. He had no idea why Nellie had been so angry at him, he had hoped that they could be at least friends, but she had got it into her head that he had already hooked up with another girl. He hadn't even touched another girl since they broke up.

* * *

The weekend went by horrifically slowly for both Blake and Nellie.

Nellie didn't leave her room, except to shower, use the bathroom and for meals that she wouldn't have eaten unless her mother didn't force her. She hadn't mentioned to her mom that she and Blake had ended things, but she figured that she had guessed it, due to her current behaviour.

Blake hadn't left his room for most of the weekend either, making his brother bring his meals up to him, but as Sunday was coming to an end, his brother called up the stairs for him, telling him that Charlie was here and he wanted to talk.

Blake's initial thought was to tell him he was sick or something, but after Charlie refused to leave, Blake finally left his room and went down stairs to greet his friend.

"Did you and Nellie hook up at the party Friday Night?" Charlie asked as soon as Blake had descended the stairs.

Blake's steps immediately halted as he stared at his friend, gawping at him in shock. "W-What?" He choked out, hardly able to form his words.

"You heard me." Charlie responded, his voice slightly harsher than he first anticipated.

"I-uh-" Blake stuttered. He was blinking at Charlie in shock and confusion, unable to pinpoint how Charlie knew about him and Nellie. "Did Nellie tell you?" He asked after a few minutes of silent staring back and forth.

"No," Charlie shook his head. "You did." He added and started walking toward the living room. Blake had no other option but to follow him.

He watched as Charlie took a seat on the couch, setting his crutches next to him, "You should probably start talking now, before I change my mind." He stated simply and Blake rushed over and took a seat next to him.

"I don't understand," Blake looked at him confusedly again, "If Nellie didn't tell you. What made you think that we may have hooked up at the party?" He asked.

Charlie let out a heavy sigh and turned to look at Blake, "I remembered what happened in the car." He explained simply, making Blake's eyes widen. "I remember what Aylin told me. I know that you and Nellie were together." He added, making sure that Blake understood.

"Charlie-" Blake started, his voice stuttering. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure even Charlie could hear it. "We were going to tell you-" He started, only to be cut off.

"Save it." Charlie snapped, though he didn't mean for it to come off as harsh as it did. "Nellie came home crying Friday night and I figured it must have something to do with you." He explained, watching Blake for his reaction.

"I was with her some of Friday night, yeah." Blake admitted, not wanting to make up any more lies. Charlie knew, and that was the end of it. Everything was going to come out, and it could either be the best thing to happen in this situation, or it could end up being the worst.

Charlie frowned slightly, "Did you have sex with her?" He asked anxiously, gulping slowly as he awaited an answer.

"No! I promise!" Blake exclaimed quickly, hoping that it would keep Charlie's surprisingly chilled mood, chilled. "We've never had sex!" He added and watched as Charlie licked his lips, obviously in deep thought.

"I really hate that you two lied to me." He admitted and looked back to Blake, his eyes showing Blake the conflict he was having inside of his head, not knowing whether he should give his consent on the relationship or keep them apart.

"We were going to tell you once you got back from Hawaii, but so much happened man," Blake said exasperatedly and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

Charlie nodded, putting his chin in his hand that was being held up on his good leg, "I don't like it Blake, I don't like it at all. But seeing Nellie these past two weeks, she's been so upset and I- I can't bear to see her like that any longer." He admitted, though he didn't sound so sure of his answer.

Blake's eyes widened double their size as he listened, "Do you mean-?" He asked slowly, trying to keep his hopes down, in case Charlie changed his mind.

"I mean I give my consent, or whatever. I won't get in the way of your relationship," He responded, cracking a small smile as he saw his best friends eyes light up.

This was what they had been waiting for, a chance to be together and they were finally going to get it. But did Nellie still want it? She was so angry at him for supposedly hooking up with another girl, and he had no idea how to prove to her that he hadn't.

But he pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the good. Charlie was okay with this, he wasn't going to fight it and that was the main thing. If he could just convince her to be with him again, then everything would work out. He just had to figure out how he would do that.

* * *

**Hey! What'd you think? Let me know in a review hehe ;P Anyway, I think this story is slowly coming to a close... I'm not too sure how many more chapters will be left.. but not many. I do have another fic planned for when this is finished and I'm debating whether to post it on here or on my Tumblr, but either way they'll be more blellie to read somewhere! :P **

**Thank you to all of the support with this and I appreciate all of your thoughts, some of them really make me laugh! :) Thanks! :D **


	27. Shanna Was Always Right

Blake frowned as he stood at Michael's locker with Charlie, while Michael currently had Shanna pressed up against the locker next to his. He had never seen Michael and Shanna like this, they would give each other a quick peck in the corridor, and would hug and flirt, but right now Blake could almost see tongue.

"I feel kinda sick," Charlie mumbled as he grimaced at the couple.

"Tell me about it," Blake responded, turning around so he couldn't see the couple.

"You figured out how you gonna get my sister back yet?" Charlie asked with a raise of his eyebrows. They had spoken about Nellie throughout the week and tried to come up with different scenarios to get her back, but none of them felt good enough yet. Charlie still hadn't told Nellie that he knew yet, but they thought just until Blake came up with a plan, they would keep it that way.

"What do you think?" Blake replied, his frown increasing. "I can't think of anything that will be good enough for her," He added, letting his head fall back against the locker.

"Right." Charlie said and a serious look crossed his face, telling Blake that he was in serious thought, "Okay, let's just pretend that Nellie is not my sister before I say this," He said, his head snapping up as an idea came to mind.

Blake's eyes widened as he looked at Charlie quizzically, "I'm not going to try and have sex with her to win her back Charlie," He commented with a roll of his eyes.

Charlie frowned and the excitement on his face flashed away, "Right. That's good," Charlie nodded in agreement. "No sex with my sister," He mumbled to himself.

"Shanna Henderson!" A voice shrieked from down the hall and the two boys looked to see Lindsay walking toward them, Nellie trailing slowly behind. "Stop tonguing your boyfriend in the school corridor! We have serious stuff to discuss!" She exclaimed as they reached the couple pressed against the lockers.

"Sorry," Shanna mumbled and pulled back from Michael with a blush on her lips. "What do you wanna talk about?" She asked as Michael stepped away from her, giving Blake a clear view of Nellie as she stared at the floor.

"We need to talk about how we're gonna get Nellie a date for the triple date we're going to go on at the drive-in!" Lindsay explained, not realising that Charlie was stood there.

"Uh- That's not happening," Charlie stepped forward, glancing at Blake with a grin on his face.

"What's not happening?" Lindsay looked confused.

"Nellie going on a date with some random guy," Charlie responded. "The only guy I'd ever let my sister go out with is Blake," He explained, making both Blake and Nellie snap their heads in his direction.

"Well there we have it then!" Lindsay exclaimed happily, "Blake can go with Nellie!" She concluded, with a grin.

"What?" Nellie snapped, glaring at her friend.

"You said you didn't want to be a fifth wheel, and now you won't be!" Lindsay explained with a shrug. "It's not like it'll be a real date, just hanging with friends," She added.

"Hey, maybe me and Aylin will come too!" Charlie exclaimed with a grin. "It'll be fun!" He added excitedly.

* * *

It was most definitely not fun.

Lindsay had thought it would be fun if two 'couples' rode in each car and Nellie had gotten stuck in the back seat of Damian's car with Blake. She was already in a bad mood, at being forced to go on a date with Blake, but having to be enclosed in such a small space with him just made it worse.

"We're gonna go get snacks, you two want anything?" Lindsay asked as she turned around from the front seat to look at Blake and Nellie.

"No thanks," They both said at the same time and Lindsay nodded, climbing out of the car.

They were left in silence that neither wanted to fill, but they didn't want to be in it either.

It was a few minutes, when Nellie finally turned to Blake, "You know what, I'm not doing this," She snapped and pushed the door open, climbing out of the car quickly.

"What?" Blake looked at her confusedly, before getting out of his side of the car and walking after her. "Where are you going!?" He exclaimed after her.

"Away from you! I can't sit in a car with you for two hours!" Nellie yelled back, not bothering to turn back and look at him.

"Come on, stop it!" He responded, "I know you don't like me very much right now, but you've gotta believe-" He started, but she turned on her heels and cut him off.

"Tell me something Blake, why the hell did you agree to come out tonight when you could have brought one of your sluts instead!?" She yelled at him, fully aware that people were staring at them, but it wasn't bothering her.

"I never hooked up with any other girls after we broke up!" He yelled exasperatedly.

"Why don't I believe you!?" She yelled, glaring up at him as he approached her.

"I don't know, you tell me!" Blake retorted, throwing his hands up in the air out of frustration. "I want to be with _you _Nellie! Not any other girl at school, only _you_!" He said, emphasizing the word _you_.

Nellie stared at him for a few moments, her face softening. She honestly had no idea why she couldn't believe him, something was stopping her, and it wasn't just Charlie. Her brother was a big part of her decision, but there was something else blocking her from believing him and she couldn't figure it out.

"We can get through this Nell," He said quietly and stepped toward her, taking one of her hands in his. "I've talked to Charlie." He admitted slowly.

Nellie's eyes widened slight, he did what? "You spoke to Charlie?" She whispered, wide eyed and shocked.

"I did," He nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "He's alright with it Nellie, he's okay with us being together." He explained, hoping for the reaction he wanted.

Nellie's eyebrow's creased together in confusion and she took a step away from him, her brain throwing different thoughts at her. Thoughts about Blake and how she felt about him and it scared her. It scared her to death that maybe she loved him. "I don't want to be with you anymore." She whispered hoarsely.

"W-What?" He asked, completely taken aback at her answer.

"I don't want to be with you, Blake." She said and turned away, leaving him in shock.

She was lying. She knew that, but she couldn't help herself. She had just realised she was in love with him and it scared the crap out of her. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him so quickly, it was supposed to be fun, how could she fall in love with him when they weren't together anymore?

She sighed and pulled her phone out of her bag, dialling her mother's number as she walked down the street. She couldn't walk the whole way home.

"Mom, can you come pick me up?" Nellie asked as she heard her mom pick up the phone.

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Mrs. Veitenheimer asked quickly, her voice laced with worry.

"I'm okay. I'm at Croft Park." She explained quickly.

"Alright. I'll be 10 minutes," Mrs. Veitenheimer responded and hung up.

* * *

"What's wrong? What's the big emergency!?" Shanna yelled as she ran into Nellie's bedroom, trying to catch her breath.

Nellie looked up from her bed as tears streamed down her cheeks, "I love him Shanna," She mumbled, her lip quivering more as she said the words.

"What?" Shanna looked confused.

"I'm inlove with Blake!" She exclaimed, letting out a choked sob.

"You love him. That's a good thing honey." Shanna said softly and walked toward the bed with a small smile on her face.

"No it isn't!" Nellie choked out, shaking her head.

Shanna sighed and took a seat on the bed next to Nellie, wrapping her arm around her, "Why isn't it?" She whispered, laying a soft kiss on Nellie's hair.

"I-" Nellie started, unable to come up with a reasonable answer. "I'm scared," She whispered after a few minutes and more tears escaped her.

"Oh sweetie," Shanna soothed and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's alright." She whispered, rubbing her back.

"What if I blew it?" She asked through her sobs and pulled back from Shanna slightly to look her in the eye. "I told him I didn't want to be with him on Friday night, what if he's changed his mind about me," She wondered, choking on more of her sobs.

"You don't need to worry about that Nells," Shanna smiled softly at her, "I know a few things about that boy, and I know if you tell him how you feel, then everything will be okay."

"You think so?" Nellie whispered, sniffling softly.

"I know so," Shanna grinned, winking at her.

Nellie smiled and rested her head on Shanna's shoulder. Everything was going to be okay, Shanna had said so, and Shanna was always right.

* * *

**WOO, Nellie loves Blake! :D Alright, I am planning on this story having 30 chapters... maybe a couple more, but at the moment I am thinking 30 :) So there will definitely be three more chapters... I am going to post the first chapter of my new story sometime this week so you can tell me what you think of it! I'm excited about it! :) **


	28. I Lied Because I Love You

Nellie had a smile on her face as walked down the corridor on Wednesday morning. She was going to tell him how she really felt. She'd gotten hardly any sleep the previous night after Shanna had left, not being able to stop thinking about Blake and worrying over how she would tell him.

The corridor was quiet as it was only 8:00, students didn't start arriving until 8:30 and Nellie knew Blake would be here for football practice that started it 7:00. She knew he'd be out of the locker rooms at around this time, so she made her way toward the football field and leant against the wall, waiting for him.

She only waited five minutes when she heard his familiar voice from the locker rooms and a few seconds later he was walking out with Michael and a few other guys, his wet hair was sticking to his face slightly and she couldn't help but think how sexy it looked on him.

"Blake!" She called out when he didn't notice her.

He frowned slightly and turned to look at her, his eyes widening when he saw her. She saw his jaw clench slightly and she took a deep breath, taking a step toward him when he didn't answer her.

"I'll see you in homeroom man." Michael said and left before Blake could reply.

Nellie watched Michael and his other teammates to leave before she spoke, not wanting anyone to hear what she was about to say.

"What do you want Nellie?" Blake's voice interrupted her and she snapped her head back in his direction.

"I-" She started and suddenly felt nervous as his gaze pierced through her own. "I- Wanna talk." She mumbled quietly, chancing another look at him.

Blake shrugged, his gaze turning cloudy and Nellie was unable to read it. "Well, talk."

"I-" She frowned, slightly taken aback at his attitude. "Do you wanna go someplace quiet?" She asked, glancing around at the various students just getting out of their early morning practices.

"No, here is fine." Blake responded dully. "You wanted to talk. So talk."

"OK-" She mumbled. She could feel her hands shaking and she held them across her chest to try and ease the shakes. She wasn't sure what was making her nervous, Blake's attitude or what she wanted to tell him. "Well I-"

"Blakey!" A high pitched squeal interrupted Nellie before she could finish and she turned around to see a flash of blonde hair rushing toward them before they practically jumped into Blake's arms.

"Uh- Hey, Roxy." Blake said quietly, glancing at Nellie.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you said you'd meet me after cheerleading practice?" The blonde questioned, ignoring Nellie as she stood in front of her.

"Uh- I was just talking to someone." Blake responded and Nellie frowned. Since when was she just 'someone' to him?

The blonde looked confused before she turned her head slightly and noticed Nellie stood there. "Oh. Hi Nellie." She said, her lip twitching slightly.

"Yeah, Hi." Nellie mumbled and glanced at the floor.

"Mind If I steal Blake away from you? We've got stuff to do!" Roxy asked, a fake smile plastered across her face.

Nellie frowned and glanced at Blake, hoping he would intervene, but to her disappointment, he stayed silent, not even shaking off Roxy's arms as they encircled his waist.

"No. Go ahead." Nellie said and turned away, fighting back the tears that she knew were coming. She'd waited too long. He'd given up on her. She chanced a look back at them and wished she hadn't as she saw Roxy giggling up at him.

Without another thought, she didn't walk back into the school, but instead rushed through a gate and out to the student car park. She couldn't stay at school; that much she knew, but she didn't have a car. She cursed herself for crashing her car a few months ago and started walking through the car park and out of the school, ignoring the tears that were falling.

She couldn't blame him really. She had ended it with him weeks ago and then when he wanted to be with her again, she rejected him. She told him she didn't want to be with him, and now it was too late. She'd done it to herself, but she still cried.

* * *

Blake watched as she walked away and so badly wanted to go after her and tell her that they could talk, but she had hurt him so much already and she didn't even know it. She didn't know how he truly felt, and he could blame himself for that, but she had told him she didn't want him anymore. What was he supposed to do, just let her walk all over him?

No. So he let the blonde cheerleader cling onto him and giggle at every little thing he said. She was a nice enough girl, but she wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Nellie, and only Nellie.

"I've gotta go to class." Blake mumbled, pushing her away from him slightly.

"Alright. I'll see you later, right?" Roxy called out a large grin on her face.

"Maybe." He responded and turned away, making his way to homeroom.

As he walked down the corridor, he kept his eyes open for her. It wasn't that he wanted to talk to her, because talking to her just made it hurt even more, but if he could just see her.

"Blake!" He looked up and saw Shanna stood with Michael by her locker, a large grin on her face.

"Hey Shanna." He mumbled as he reached the two of them. "What's up?"

"Not much!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Have you spoken to Nellie yet?" She asked quickly, her blue eyes were wide with happiness.

"Uh- sort of." Blake mumbled his response. "Why?"

"Oh." Shanna frowned and glanced at Michael who simply shrugged.

"Why? What do you two know that I don't?" Blake quizzed confusedly.

"Nothing!" Shanna lied quickly. She and Nellie had spoken earlier this morning, she had dropped her off at school early so she could talk to Blake and knew what she was planning on admitting her feelings to him.

"Michael-" Blake warned, turning his attention to his friend.

"Whoa!" Michael put his hands up in defence. "I don't know anything!" But he did, Shanna had accidently told him everything in her excitement.

Blake rolled his eyes as the bell rang down the corridor. He couldn't be bothered to keep questioning the two of them, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with it anyway, but he couldn't help but wonder what was so important that Nellie had to tell him.

* * *

Nellie didn't turn up for school the next few days. She had told her mom that she was sick, but really she was just feeling sorry for herself and crying in bed all day. Before, she had ended things with Blake because she thought it was the right thing to do, and it was, but this time, she wanted him back. She didn't want to not be with him anymore and the fact that she couldn't have him made her feel horrible, she just wanted to lie in bed all day and cry.

So she had convinced her mom that she was sick and she let her off school, but it was Friday now and there was another football game that Charlie had forced her to go to. She hadn't told him that she knew he knew about her and Blake, not wanting to bring up why they weren't back together already. She'd eventually agreed to go to the football game when he had promised to leave her alone for the whole weekend.

So that was how Nellie found herself stuck sat in the football stands, watching her ex boyfriend win yet another football game for the school. She couldn't help but roll her eyes, even though she was secretly happy for him, she kept the frown etched across her face.

"Nell!" Shanna's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked toward her best friend, a sad look in her eyes.

"You wanna come to the after party with us?" The blonde asked softly, knowing Nellie wasn't in the best of moods after what happened on Wednesday.

"Nah." Nellie shook her head. "Me and Charlie came in moms car so I've gotta get it back to her."

Shanna nodded in understanding and they started filing out of the stands. Charlie was down with the player's throughout the game even though he wasn't allowed to play due to his broken leg, so Nellie had to wait by her car until he was finished talking to his friends.

She'd been waiting for ten minutes already and all of the cars were slowly leaving, only a few left, and that was when she saw it. She saw Blake's Jeep across the lot. She had a clear view of the front seats as she watched Roxy cuddle up closer to Blake as he started it up.

"Slut." Nellie mumbled to herself and climbed into her mother's car so Blake wouldn't notice her.

"Who's a slut?" Charlie's voice made her jump slightly as she turned around to see her brother getting into the passenger seat.

"Nobody." Nellie shook her head, leaning her head back against the seat as she waited for him to put his seat belt on.

Charlie sighed and clipped his seat belt in, knowing exactly who Nellie was talking about. Charlie wasn't exactly happy with Blake hanging around Roxy, but he had heard about what Nellie had said to him at the drive-in and he couldn't really blame him for letting her go.

"She's not that bad Nellie." Charlie commented as she started the car up.

Nellie frowned and kept her eyes on the road, her hands tightening around the steering wheel. "Who?" She asked, playing dumb to his comment.

"Roxy." Charlie shrugged. "She likes him, and he's gotta move on with someone. If it's not Roxy, It'll be someone else."

Nellie glared at the road, choosing to ignore her brother.

The rest of the drive home was silent and neither of them could have been happier when they finally pulled up at their house.

"You coming in?" Charlie asked as noticed Nellie not moving.

"Yeah, give me a minute." She responded quietly, her eyes were locked on the Jeep parked in front of them.

"Alright." Charlie nodded and carefully got out of the car before he walking into the house.

She watched them with dark eyes filled with anger. She couldn't help but hate the blonde as she watched her run her hands over Blake's chest in the front seat of his car. That used to be her, she used to be able to do that with him.

She frowned for what felt like the hundredth time that night and got out of the car, storming toward the familiar Jeep that held her ex boyfriend and his new- whatever she was. Nellie wasn't sure if they were even dating.

"Classy Blake, hook up with another girl outside my house. Real mature." Nellie said as she reached the open window, her glare fixing on the girl that sat next to him.

"Nellie-" Blake's eyes widened as he noticed her. "This isn't-"

"Isn't what it looks like?" Nellie raised her eyebrows, cutting him off. "It sure as hell looks like something." She muttered and turned away from the car, making her way toward her house.

Blake sighed, his fist hitting his steering wheel. "Nellie!" He called out and jumped out of his car, ignoring Roxy as she called after him.

"What?" Nellie spat at him harsher than she had anticipated. "What the hell do you want Blake!?"

"I- Why are you mad?" He asked, his voice sounding deflated, like he had given up fighting.

Nellie frowned and looked up at him, tears immediately clouding her vision, but she blinked them back, refusing to cry in front of him, "It doesn't matter." She shook her head. "Go back to your new girlfriend, I'll get over it."

Blake gave her a confused look, "We're not dating Nellie. We're just hanging out."

"Yeah, whatever! Go hang out with your slut and leave me alone!" She snapped and tried to walk toward her house but he grabbed her waist.

"Nellie, how do you expect me to move on if you act like this? You can't be jealous of every girl I talk too." He said quietly, his eyebrows etched together in confusion. "You said you didn't want to be with me."

Nellie sighed and shut her eyes, trying to pull herself together. "I lied okay!" She exclaimed after a few moments and opened her eyes to look at him. "I lied!"

Blake frowned, his confusion doubling. "Why?"

Nellie sighed, her breath catching in her throat slightly. "I lied because I love you, and it scared the crap out of me." She admitted softly.

* * *

**Yay! Nellie told him that she loves him! What's his reaction going to be? only I know! :D I hope you liked this one, it was kinda rushed because I really wanted to update this today! Also, you should probably go look at the new story I just posted. I'll be writing it after this has finished! :) Thanks for reading, I appreciate it and hope you liked it! :) **


	29. Part Of Me

**Hey! I'm going to tell you before you read this that again, if you are under like 13 do not read this... it's not very detailed, but i'd feel really dirty if i knew kids were reading this.. thanks and enjoy! :) **

Nellie sighed, her breath catching in her throat slightly. "I lied because I love you, and it scared the crap out of me."

Blake's eyes widened as he heard the words leave her lips. He had expected her to tell him she was plain old jealous, not that she loved him. It's what he had always wanted, for Nellie to love him just like he loved her, but as he stared at her, he couldn't find the words he was supposed to use. He couldn't find any words, and just stood there staring at her.

Nellie sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Blake, I really am. I know you probably don't feel the same way after everything that I've put you through, but I just had to tell you. You don't have to say anything, just-" She glanced over at his Jeep where Roxy was staring at them. "Just- If you want to be with me, come see me later. If not, I'll understand."

Blake stared at her, still not being able to come up with any words and before he could try any further to talk, she had started walking back to her house.

"Shit," He muttered and rolled his eyes. Sure, he gets his voice back when she walks into her house.

"Blake!" Roxy's voice snapped him back to reality and he turned to look at her. They weren't dating, they hadn't even kissed. She'd flirted, alot, but nothing more.

"Hey Roxy, I'll take you home!" He said quickly and rushed to his Jeep, turning on the ignition.

"Well, I thought we could have a little sleepover." Roxy said seductively in his ear and Blake rolled his eyes as he started driving down the road.

"No. I need to get home." He responded dryly, ignoring the whimper that she made.

It had taken him half an hour to drop Roxy off at home and get back to his own house. He immediately wanted to go and see Nellie, but he realised he had just won a football game that night and was disgusting, so he quickly showered and changed into a clean shirt and jeans.

This was it, everything was going to work out now. He would tell her that he loved her back and they would kiss and he would get to be her boyfriend again. Only this time, they would be official, he could hold her hand in public and kiss her in front of people, it would be perfect and he wasn't going to let anything else get in the way.

"Blake!"

Blake groaned as he heard his brother's voice from behind him. "This better be good Miles."

"I need you to pick me up from Ana's later tonight, her 'rents won't let me stay the night." Miles spoke as he fixed his hair in Blake's bedroom mirror.

"Sorry man, I've got plans." Blake responded, running his hands along his jeans. "Wait, is this Ana the girl in 11th Grade?"

"Yeah. Don't worry bro, it's legal. I checked." Miles shrugged his shoulders. "-And yeah you are, she's picking me up in ten minutes, but she can't drop me home, so you're doing it."

"I told you I can't. I'm going next door." Blake protested.

Miles frowned and looked at his brother, "Nellie or Charlie?" He questioned, a smirk on his lips.

"Uh- Nellie." Blake replied, slightly confused but he could tell from the look on his brother's face that he had something up his sleeve.

"Well, Charlie's home right now, so you won't get much alone time." Miles commented. "If you pick me up later I'll take Charlie with me when I leave and drop him at that party. He was complaining yesterday that he wanted to go but Karen wouldn't let him."

Blake thought about it for a few moments. He couldn't talk to Nellie about _them, _if Charlie was hanging around the house. It would be way too awkward. "Fine."

"Yes!" Miles exclaimed. "Pick me up at 12." He said before he rushed out of the room.

Okay, so maybe he was going to let his brother get in the way tonight. It was only 10 right now, but if he and Nellie were going to get back together, he didn't want to have to leave in a rush.

* * *

Nellie sighed as she fell back against her bed. She'd heard Blake's car pull up 45 minutes ago and he still hadn't come over. Maybe he didn't want to come over. Maybe she freaked him out too much when she told him that she loved him. Her brain wouldn't stop throwing the worst scenarios at her and she felt her stomach flip over and over again.

Charlie had come up 15 minutes ago and told her that he was headed to a party with Miles, the party which their mom said he couldn't go to, but Nellie ignored that fact and told him to have fun. So she was left home alone on a Friday night.

A knock on her balcony door's pulled Nellie from her thoughts as she shot her head toward the door's leading out to the balcony and she saw Blake stood there. A grin on his face.

Her eyes widened slightly and she blinked a couple of times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming that he was stood on her balcony wearing a grin that could light up the world.

"You came." She whispered as she pulled the door open and they came face-to-face.

"Did you doubt I would?" He muttered and stepped into the room, gazing at her with a look that could only be described as full of love.

Nellie fidgeted slightly and glanced away from him, "I thought I might have scared you off."

Blake smiled softly and reached out to her, letting his fingers lift her chin up slowly so she was looking at him again. "I love you too Nellie. I always have."

Nellie felt something break through her veins, something she hadn't felt in a long time and she leant up, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. She hadn't felt them in so long and she could have sworn that they felt even softer than they had before.

The soft kiss that she had initiated soon escalated into something that neither of them had expected so soon as they pulled at each other's clothes, trying to get closer together while their mouths moved in a heated kiss.

"We should-" Nellie mumbled as his lips left hers and trailed a line down her jaw until they situated on her neck and he sucked lightly, his teeth nipping slightly to leave a mark.

She pulled at his shirt, bringing it over his head quickly as he removed his lips from her neck. She didn't say a word as she ran her hands over his chest, laying a soft kiss on his shoulder.

The moment went from hot and quick, to something that neither of them had ever experienced before, but they knew exactly what it was. Love.

He smiled down at her and kissed her again, moving her backwards until the back of her legs hit the bed and they fell down onto it.

He ran his hands down her body, taking in every part of her. She sighed against his mouth as he dragged his hand back up her body, lingering over the curve of her breast before moving up again and cupping her cheek softly.

He slid the hand on her side down, till he had a handful of her shirt and he pulled it up and over her head, watching her sudden shock at being exposed even as he brought his mouth back to hers.

Blake slid both his hands down her side, smirking into the kiss at her sudden whimper at skin to skin contact. She locked her arms around him tightly as he slid his hands up her back and undid the clasp of her bra. She let her arms drop from his neck and pulled the bra off of her arms, throwing it to the floor and kissing him fully on the mouth again.

He didn't think as his hands slid and exploited the weaknesses he'd found weeks earlier at the party. He nearly stopped breathing when she let out a small moan into his mouth. His hands fought with the buttons on her jeans, pulling them off slowly. He felt her tremble as his slid his hand beneath the material, sliding beneath her panties and nearly groaning when he found her hot and wet.

Nellie gasped against his mouth as he nipped her throat and tugged at her jeans. The clothes fell to the floor as she arched towards him and Blake slid his hand up her leg.

"No, I want you Blake." Nellie mumbled and took his hand from beneath her underwear.

Blake didn't hesitate as he pulled the last of her undergarments down her slim legs and she fumbled with the buttons on his jeans. They were locked in another heated kiss as she managed to tug his jeans and boxers down his legs, with a little of his own help.

Before either of them realised it, he was inside of her. It was so natural, something that they wondered why they hadn't done before. Their eyes stayed locked on each other's as they moved with each other, full of love and acceptance of the other.

* * *

The sun shining through the windows awoke Blake from his sleep and he wondered why his bedroom was so light, only to then remember the sleeping girl next to him. He smiled down at her, taking in her natural beauty. Her toloused hair and swollen lips from their night of antics just made her even more desirable in his eyes.

"Morning," Her voice interrupted his thoughts and he felt a smile cross his face at the sound of her morning voice.

"Morning," He responded and leant down, giving her a soft kiss.

Nellie smiled as he pulled back from her and she snuggled closer into him, letting her eyes flutter closed. Her breathing slowly started evening out, a sign that she was drifting back to sleep when Blake's phone started beeping from the side.

"Answer that now or it's being thrown out the window." Nellie snapped, her calm voice from before suddenly alot harsher.

Blake chuckled and reached over to where his jeans had been left and took his phone from his pocket. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw who was calling.

"Blake!" Nellie snapped and suddenly sat up in the bed, glaring at the ringing phone. "I need sleep to function!"

"It's Miles." He mumbled, staring at the phone.

"So?" Nellie looked confused. "Answer it."

"I forgot to pick him and Charlie up last night." Blake explained and the phone stopped ringing.

"You were supposed to pick them up?" Nellie looked confused. "I heard Charlie come in at about 3 with Aylin."

"Did you by any chance hear my brother come in?" Blake mumbled and fell back against the bed. "He's gonna kill me."

"Aww," Nellie giggled softly and lay down next to him, letting an arm fall across him. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." She grinned, kissing his cheek quickly.

* * *

**Yay! Everything's good and they are happy! I was going to go down a whole different route, which would have meant more chapters, but I couldn't stand them not being together for much longer so this is it :) There'll be one more chapter.. it hasn't been written yet so there may be one more chapter and then an epilogue, I haven't decided yet but I just want to thank you all for your support with this story :) It has meant alot to know that people actually read my writing! :D Thanks! **


	30. I'm Happy

**Hi! So I lied. I didn't mean too, but I did. This was supposed to be the last chapter, but I realised I needed to give it a proper ending, so I'm going to be posting an Epilogue during the week and that will officially be the end! I'm so sad this story is ending though, I loved writing it so much and I'm so happy that people actually read it! This was just a way of me getting out all the ideas that I have floating around in my head, so just thank you so much to each and every one of you that have read this! **

* * *

"You need to get going." Nellie commented with a smirk as she rolled out of her bed, pulling on her bra and underwear.

Blake frowned at her, scrunching up his nose slightly as he sat up in her bed, "I don't wanna."

Nellie laughed as she turned to look at him, noticing the look on his face. "You've gotta go home some time." She commented matter-of-factly, a smile gracing across her face.

"But not yet." He chuckled as he reached over to her and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her back onto the bed while she giggled.

Their lips met quickly in a soft kiss as they both relished in the feeling of just having the other's lips against their own. Blake cupped her cheek softly as their mouths moved against one another's in a slow kiss as she ran her hands up his bare chest.

"Whoa!" A voice interrupted them and they sprang apart. Nellie quickly pulled the blanket over her body as she spotted her brother in the doorway, a look on his face that was a mix between shock and anger.

"Hey Charlie-" She spluttered, plastering a fake smile across her face. "You're finally awake then. You do realise it's four in the afternoon." She said, hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah-" He said awkwardly, as he glanced between the two of them. "When I said I didn't mind you two being together, that didn't mean that I was okay with you two- doing you know what while I'm sleeping."

"We weren't doing that!" Nellie and Blake exclaimed at the same time.

Charlie raised his eyebrows at the two of them, "Then why are you still in her bed? If you weren't naked under there you would have got out as soon as you noticed me."

"I-" Blake started, his voice wavering.

"Look," Charlie interrupted. "Do what you want. I just don't want to know or hear anything about it." He said, though his voice sounded like he was struggling to get the words out.

"Really?" Nellie asked in disbelief.

"Uh- Yeah," Charlie spluttered. It was hard for him to get over being so protective over Nellie after all the years he had spent making sure that she wasn't going to get hurt, or making sure that boy's never got too close. "Just- as long as you're happy. It's fine." He finished and flashed them a quick smile before he left.

Nellie and Blake stayed silent for a few moments as they waited until they heard Charlie's footsteps fade and his bedroom door shut. "Well that was awkward." Blake mumbled as Nellie fell back next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe I should go in there."

"Uh, No." Nellie laughed and looked up at him confusedly. "_Yeah I fucked your little sister last night and I thought we could hang out the morning after_. I'm sure he'd love that." She commented sarcastically in a deep voice that was supposedly an imitation of Blake.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He chuckled softly, shaking his head.

* * *

Blake sighed as he walked out of his front door the next day. He had gotten home late the previous night after he left Nellie's so his brother was already sleeping, but this morning, as pay back from forgetting to pick him up on Friday Night Blake had been woken with a bucket of ice water and then Miles had used up all of the hot water so he couldn't get warm after.

He jumped the fence to next doors garden with ease even though he still had wet hair and it was a cold January morning. He walked straight into the house like he always did and into the sitting room where he found Charlie playing video games.

"Hey man," Blake commented as he sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey," Charlie mumbled, not taking his eyes from the screen. "Nellie's not here. She's at the mall." He informed him with a hint of spite in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by Blake.

"I know," Blake frowned in confusion. "She told me. I came over to hang with you, not Nellie." He explained slowly, watching Charlie closely.

"Really?" Charlie froze slightly and a grin appeared on his face.

Blake chortled slightly as he saw the wide grin appear on his face, "Uh- Yeah. What's the big deal?"

Charlie's grin somehow widened, "It's kinda dumb now, but I thought you'd only be around the house now with Nell." He explained and he looked down at the floor slightly.

"Ah, don't worry man!" Blake chuckled and patted him on the back. "I'll always have time for Charlie time!" He exclaimed, making Charlie chuckle at the mention of what Charlie used to call it when they played together when they were kids.

"OK, I signed up for fifa, _not_ a love fest." Michael's voice interrupted them as he walked in from the kitchen, carrying a bowl of chips.

Blake and Charlie shared a look and they let out a laugh, ignoring Michael's comment. "Come on, three player!" Charlie exclaimed and the three boys shuffled onto the couch so they could all sit comfortably.

The three boys spent the rest of the afternoon mostly playing video games while Michael and Charlie kept throwing jokes at Blake about Nellie and him being together, whipped came up a lot in the jokes.

* * *

"I still cannot believe you didn't tell us you and Blake have been banging since November!" Lindsay exclaimed as the four girls walked through the mall, bags and a hot drink in their hands.

Nellie glared at her, "We haven't been banging Lindsay!" She retorted. "We've only slept together once." She added in a mumble.

"What was that!?" Shanna shrieked, turning to her best friend with wide eyes. "You only told me you were officially together now! When the _fuck _did you have sex!?" She exclaimed shocked, ignoring the attention she had attracted from a few adults walking past.

Nellie blushed slightly, biting her lip as she glanced at her friends shyly, "Friday night."

Marissa gave her a knowing smirk, "Is he as good as I hear he is?"

"Marissa!" Nellie exclaimed, glancing at the two other girls for back up, but they both looked just as interested in her reply as Marissa was. "Fine, it was good." She commented with a roll of her eyes.

"Good?" Lindsay raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "I heard he was alot better than just _good._"

Nellie sighed and another shy smile appeared on her face, "It was really, really good. Better?"

Marissa grinned, "Best sex you ever had?" She questioned as Lindsay giggled, looping her arm through Nellie's.

Nellie rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, "Unlike _somebody-_" She starting, her gaze focusing on Lindsay who simply flapped her hand at her. "I don't really have a whole lot of experience in that department, _but _he was definitely better than Adam ever was."

The three girls grinned at each other, each sharing knowing looks. "But the real question is, were you the best sex he ever had?" Marissa asked as they walked into a clothing store.

"Uh- I don't know." Nellie retorted in confusion. "I didn't exactly ask."

"Did he agree? Like _a lot_?" Lindsay asked seriously.

Nellie frowned, "I- I don't know! Can we stop talking about this, it's so awkward!" She exclaimed quickly, trying to ignore the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks.

"Nellie's getting horny just thinking about doing him again." Shanna commented with a smirk as she saw her friend fidgeting.

"Am not!" Nellie exclaimed quickly as she turned away from the three girls and pretended to look interested in the clothing on the racks.

"Wow, he must be good if Nellie's blushing." Lindsay teased, causing Shanna and Marissa to laugh.

"If you don't stop then I'm never speaking to any of you again." Nellie said, glaring at the three giggling girls.

"But it's so cute! Me and Marissa have only just found out about this secret relationship, you're gotta give us time to get our heads around it!" Lindsay responded and put an arm around Nellie's shoulder.

"And you have to do that by only talk about the sex?" Nellie raised her eyebrows in question.

"Lindsay's mind is only programmed for sex," Shanna commented with a giggle.

"Hey!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Shut up, you know it's true." Marissa said, pointing a finger at Lindsay before she could retort.

"Alright-" Shanna said and let out a sigh. "Shall we head back, it's getting late and I've got a date tonight!"

"Oooo" Lindsay cooed excitedly. "You giving it up to Michael this weekend too?"

Shanna glared at her, "For your information, No I am not." She responded matter-of-factly.

"That's only because they already did it-" Marissa mumbled, ignoring the horrified look Shanna threw at her.

"Stop telling Lindsay stuff that I tell you to keep a secret!"

* * *

"What the fuck man!?" Charlie yelled through the room as he chucked the game controller to the floor. "How do you do that!?"

"I'm just _that _good." Blake chuckled, throwing his hands up in the air.

"So it's true!?" Lindsay voice broke the boys from their bubble as they turned and saw the four girls walk into the living room.

"What?" Michael was the first to voice his confusion as he shared the same look with Blake and Michael.

"Nothing!" Nellie was the first to respond as she glared at Lindsay which didn't go unnoticed by the guys.

"What was that look for? Charlie questioned, raising his eyebrows at his sister.

"What look?" Nellie feigned her confusion and walked further into the room, putting her bags down by the couch and the other girls followed suit. "So, what'd you guys do today?" She asked, changing the subject before anyone could revert it back.

"Played video games." Blake responded, turning Nellie's attention to him. "What about you?" He asked as she walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"We shopped and we ate." Nellie replied with a shrug and took a seat on the other couch where Lindsay and Marissa had situated themselves. Shanna however had taken her place on Michael's lap and the two started giggling and flirting with each other as soon as she sat down.

"If you two are going to sit and giggle at each other all night than you can go to Michael's." Charlie said quickly, causing Michael and Shanna to snap their heads away from each other.

"Nellie please will you go and make out with Blake." Shanna snapped, not letting her glare leave Charlie's.

"No Nellie, will you please not do that in front of me!" Charlie exclaimed quickly and jumped up from the couch.

"Exactly." Shanna grinned at him, a joking glint in her eye. "Then you'll leave."

"Ha Ha." Charlie rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Aylin's coming over later so they can make out however much they want then. You two however-" He nodded at his friend and the blonde, "-Need to stop."

"Alright-" Nellie spoke up before Shanna could respond. "Shall we get movies and pizza or movies and Burgers?"

There was a mixture of responses between the group so they ended up agreeing on getting food from two different places. Michael and Shanna would get the Pizza, Blake and Nellie would get the movies, and Charlie would get the burgers while he picked Aylin up from her house.

"So did you have fun having boy time today?" Nellie asked as she and Blake walked into the movie rental store.

Blake nodded as he laced his fingers through Nellie's, "Did you have fun having girl time?" He questioned back, smiling as she leant her body into him slightly.

"Yeah," Nellie shrugged as they entered the store. "I made the mistake of telling them about Friday night though." She added in a quieter voice, a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah?" Blake let out a chuckle. "What'd they say?"

Nellie rolled her eyes and glanced at him, seeing the cheeky glint in his eye, "If you must know- they wanted to know if you were as good as the rumours said so." She said in a serious tone, trying to keep herself occupied by looking at the various movies on the shelf.

"Hmm," Blake nodded, holding back a chuckle. "And what'd you say?"

Nellie froze slightly as she turned to look at him, glaring at him as she saw the grin on his face, "You don't get to know everything."

"Hey-" Blake chuckled and pulled her toward him as she started walking away. "-I should get to know some things." He added and lifted her chin up so he could connect their lips.

Nellie sighed into the kiss and pulled back after a few seconds, remembering they were in public. "Well, maybe if you're lucky then I'll tell you later." She whispered, their lips still inches apart.

"I'll hold you to that." He muttered and they carried on through the store.

After twenty minutes they had finally chosen three movies, The Avengers, - which was Blake's choice – Juno, that was Nellie's choice and 21 Jump Street, Charlie had called as they were leaving and told them to pick that one up too.

"Ready?" Blake questioned as he started up his car and Nellie nodded in reply.

It only took them ten minutes to get back to the house and by the time they got there, everyone else had already arrived back.

"Wait," Nellie said quickly as Blake made a move to open his door.

"What's wrong?" He looked at her confusedly.

Nellie shook her head and smiled softly, "Nothing. I just- look at them in there." She said softly and pointed into the living room window where they could clearly see Marissa and Lindsay doing a bizarre dance routine, Charlie trying to copy them and Michael and Shanna stood by the couch laughing at them with Aylin.

Blake chuckled softly, "Looks like they're having fun."

Nellie smiled and turned to him, causing him to turn his head toward her as well, "I'm happy. Like, I've always been happy, but right now, being with you and having all our friends inside waiting for us, it just makes me feel even happier." She said softly, ignoring her head as it kept telling her how cheesy she was being.

She didn't care, because right now, throughout everything that had happened since September, she was happy. They were happy, and she didn't care that it might not be the same in a year and this might not last forever, because at this moment she was happy.

"I love you." He said in an almost whisper and closed the gap between them in a sweet kiss.

Pulling away from him, Nellie smiled and nodded her head, "I love you too."

* * *

**OK. So last official chapter and it was cute right? I thought so, but yeah, there will be an Epilogue coming up that will officially end this story, so watch out for that! Also remember I'm writing another fic and the first chapter has already been posted, the next chapter will be posted this weekend :)**

**I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story, because I know I loved writing it! :) **


	31. Epilogue

It had been hard.

Though that was the easiest word to explain what the last year had been like. Blake had graduated a few months after he and Nellie had finally been able to be a couple and went to college in California, leaving Nellie back home. She understood, of course she did. He needed a college education, but it didn't make it any easier.

It had been a long year of weekend visits every two months, quick skype calls and too many petty arguments over the phone for them to count.

But throughout it all, they managed to stay together. There was a few weeks in November when they broke it off because the long distance thing was getting too hard to keep up with, but when Blake came home for Christmas they were back together within minutes of seeing each other again.

And now it was Nellie's turn.

She was graduating high school and had been accepted into Stanford, which was close to Berkeley where Blake had chosen to attend last year.

"What do you mean he's not coming!?" Nellie yelled as she glared at Charlie stood in her doorway.

"He said he missed his flight." Charlie said quickly and stepped backward quickly, not wanting to be in her range of fire. "I'm sorry Nell."

Nellie stared at him in disbelief. This wasn't happening. He was supposed to be here for her graduation, he had promised her two months ago when he had last visited.

"You're joking." Was all she managed to get out as she sat down on her bed. "Tell me you're joking Charlie." She said lowly.

Charlie let out a sigh, glancing at his mom and Shanna as they stood by her sides. "I'm sorry. He told me to tell you that he'll see you soon though."

"See me soon!?" Nellie shrieked, her voice suddenly going a pitch higher than usual. "What an idiot!" She exploded and stood off of her bed and started pacing her room angrily. "He had one freaking job! Make his flight and he manages to screw that up!"

"Nellie-" Shanna said softly, her eyes glancing between the various people in the room worriedly.

"No! That boy, I've just about had it with him! You-" She exclaimed and turned to look back at Charlie, only to see a very different looking Charlie. It wasn't Charlie at all. "You." Her voice suddenly softened and she let out a breath of air.

"So, who's the big idiot?"

"Blake." Nellie shook her head, a small smile peeping out through his lips. "You are." She muttered, but she rushed across her room and jumped into his arms, kissing him as he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her close to him.

"I missed you." He whispered as they pulled apart and he set her down on the ground.

"I missed you too, but I'm not letting you off that easy." She responded, giving him a pointed look.

"It was a joke! I thought it was funny!" Blake exclaimed, letting out a small chuckle as Charlie appeared in the doorway again.

"You!" Nellie pointed at her brother, "Was this your idea?"

"What? No, I swear!" Charlie said quickly, raising his hands in defence. "It was Blake! I even told him it was a bad idea!"

Nellie turned to look at her boyfriend, piercing her eyes at him slightly, "Did he?"

"Uh- Yeah," Blake chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"You're just lucky I missed you," Nellie said, sighing as her smile reappeared. "Just don't ever scare me like that again. I thought you were going to miss today."

"I promised I'd be here didn't I?" He questioned, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Nellie nodded softly and lent forward to kiss him again, only to be interrupted by her mother's voice, "Alright, I know you haven't seen each other in a while but we've got a graduation to get too!"

Nellie sighed as she pulled back from Blake and he pressed his lips to her forehead softly.

* * *

"Blake? I'm back!" Nellie called through the apartment that she and Blake had been renting for the past year. It was slap bang in the middle of their universities so they only had to each travel 20 minutes to get to school. It was only small and it wasn't the most stylish of apartments, but they made it work, because they were together.

"In here!" Blake's voice sounded from the living area and Nellie smiled, hanging up her coat and kicking off her shoes as she walked down the corridor, removing articles of clothing as she walked down the hall.

"You ready for date night?" Nellie called through the door and pushed it open only wearing her black bra and underwear. "Charlie! Mom!" She jumped back from the door in shock and rushed to pull on the clothes she had removed only seconds earlier.

"What are you doing here?" Nellie asked quickly as she pulled her sweated back on and walked into the room, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"I told you this morning that they were getting a last minute flight-" Blake mumbled, a blush on his own cheeks.

"This Morning?" Nellie frowned in confusion. The only thing she could remember from that morning was the morning sex, but now that she thought about it, maybe Blake did mention it too her. "Oh yeah. I remember now."

"You remember now?" Charlie's eyes were still widened in shock. "It would have been nice of you to have remembered before you took all your clothes off!" This hadn't been the first time that Charlie had accidently walked in on them since they had gotten an apartment together when Nellie started her sophomore year, but every time it happened, he still never got any more used to the idea that his little sister was having sex, even if she was almost twenty years old.

"Sorry." Nellie mumbled sheepishly.

Charlie rolled his eyes, trying to put the picture out of his mind, "So shall we start dinner? Nellie? Give the boys time to catch up and we can talk." Karen questioned, standing up from the couch.

"Sure," Nellie nodded and followed her mother into the next room. "Sorry about that." She said as they entered the kitchen.

Karen laughed and shook her head as she empties the groceries that she had brought with her, "Don't worry honey. Just be glad I haven't caught you in the act, god knows how many times your grandmother caught m-"

"Ew, no mom!" Nellie exclaimed throwing a hand up to silence her mother. "I don't want to know! Please!"

"Alright, Alright," Karen laughed. "Help me cut the vegetables."

"So, what was so important that you needed us to get down here right away?" Charlie questioned once Nellie and their mom had left the room.

Blake sighed, letting out a shaky breath, "Well-" He started, the nervousness evident in his voice.

"You haven't knocked her up have you!?" Charlie exclaimed quickly, his anger bubbling up within seconds.

"No!" Blake responded loudly. "No!" He repeated and let out another breath, letting his head fall back on the couch.

"Then what's going on?" He questioned, staring at his best friend in confusion.

There was a few moments silence before Blake finally spoke up, looking Charlie straight in the eye, "I'm going to ask her to marry me." He said seriously.

Charlie's eyes widened slightly as he stared at him, not knowing what to think before he finally burst out laughing. "That was a good one!" He exclaimed and hit Blake's back slightly harder than necessary. "You really had me going for a second!"

"No Charlie!" Blake exclaimed, interrupting his laughter. "I'm being serious! I'm asking her to marry me!" He repeated defiantly.

"No you're not. You've been together for barely three years and you weren't even with each other for a year of that so it's basically only two years!" Charlie exclaimed, shaking his head as he spoke.

"I love her and I know she's the one. It doesn't matter how long you think we've been together, the main thing is I love her and I'm going to ask her to marry me." Blake responded, his voice not cracking a single word.

Charlie frowned slightly, trying to take in every word that his best friend was telling him. It took a few minutes before he spoke up again, "Alright." He nodded softly, a small smile on his face.

"Alright?" Blake frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Alright!" Charlie exploded excitedly and jumped off of the couch. "Go marry my sister! Go marry her and make sure that I get to plan the bachelor party because there's no fucking way Michael's doing it!"

"Alright!" Blake nodded excitedly and jumped off the couch, hugging Charlie.

They were both so caught up in the excitement that neither noticed the door open and Nellie stood there staring at them with wide eyes until she spoke up quietly. "What?" It was barely above a whisper, but both boys heard and they quickly snapped their heads in her direction.

"Uh-" Blake's eyes widened. He wasn't planning on it going like this, he had a whole night planned for it.

"I'll just wait outside." Charlie said, but neither of the other two occupants in the room heard as they were too busy staring at each other and racking their brains to find something to say.

"What did you say to him?" Nellie questioned slowly, her eyes still wide and unblinking.

"I uh-" Blake mumbled, glancing away from her sheepishly. "Marry Me?" He questioned after a few moments and looked up at her, flashing her a smile.

"Marry you?" Nellie questioned, a smile begging to etch across her face. "Are you serious?"

Blake shrugged, "As serious as a heart attack."

Nellie stared at him for another few moments, her head was trying to process everything that she had just heard through the door and what he was telling her, well, asking her.

"So what do you think?" Blake asked quietly, his confidence was knocked back after the long silence. "Will you marry me?"

Nellie sighed as a big smile broke out on her face and she nodded excitedly, "Yes!" She squealed and rushed into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as she gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much," Blake mumbled as he pulled back from the kiss, still holding her in his arms.

Nellie grinned at him and pecked his lips, "I love you too."

They went in for another kiss, but before their lips could touch the door swing open and Karen rushed in excitedly, "Show me the ring! Show me the ring!"

"Uh-" Nellie glanced at Blake and he lowered her to the floor.

"Where's the ring!?" Karen shrieked as she grabbed her daughter's hand and there was no ring.

"It's here." Blake chuckled and took the small box out of his jacket pocket. "I was going to take you to dinner tonight and do it the proper way, but this is way more us." He explained with a chuckle and took Nellie's left hand, slipping the band onto her ring finger.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Karen gushed, her eyes widening at the silver ring wrapped around her daughter's finger. "My baby's getting married!" She exclaimed and pulled Nellie into a hug, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Whoa mom," Nellie giggled and shared an anxious look with Blake. "Aren't I the one that's supposed to cry?"

"I'm sorry." Karen shook her head and pulled away from the hug. "I'm just so happy!"

Nellie bit her lip and a smile appeared on her face, "I am too." She said softly and met Blake's eyes.

"Alright-" Karen interrupted, a proud smile on her face. "I'm gonna go make some calls and then I'll get Charlie to finish dinner with me. You two just- celebrate."

They watched as Karen left the living room and already knew she was calling Blake's parents. "So, what do you think of a November wedding?" Blake asked with a smirk as he took a step toward her and held onto her hips.

"November?" Nellie questioned, raising her eyebrows. "I think I can handle that." She added and pressed her lips to his softly.

Blake smiled into the kiss and pulled her closer to him, ignoring the sound of the front door as it closed shut, only having eyes for Nellie.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

**So, cheesy ending I know but I can't not make everything all cutesy! I loved writing this story and I am so sad that it's ending, but on the up side I get to write my new fic! :D Anyway, I just want to thank each and every one of you that have read and reviewed this story. It really means a lot and I am so glad that you enjoyed it :) **

**LOVE SOPHIE! :D **


End file.
